DP Love 2: More of Dawn x Paul
by MisterAnimeFan
Summary: A sequel to "DP Love: Series of Dawn x Paul." Now that Dawn and Paul have confessed their feelings for each other, everything is going to go smoothly, right? Watch as their love is put to the test. Ikarishipping. Image pic by Suwamoto on DeviantArt
1. New Beginnings

"**New Beginnings"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

Did you guys miss me? I know you did.

Anyway, I am back with another installment of "DP Love". Anyway, as I have mentioned before, I decided to continue this story but make another fanfiction titled "DP Love 2." The reason for this is that I thought that the first fanfiction was getting too long, so I decided to start a new fanfiction from here.

In addition, I felt like the next few stories wouldn't really fit with the other chapters. If the first twenty-one were about how Dawn and Paul became a couple, then the following is what they went through while they were a couple. It's not always going to be a happy trip. The two were have their arguments and their doubts, but hopefully it will all turn out well in the end.

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that you can't catch Kyogre in Pokémon SoulSilver? Damn it, I got the wrong game! Oh yeah and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul wheezed and panted heavily as he slowly peddled uphill on the Cycling Road. Dawn was sitting behind him, still clutched onto his rubs. "Ummm...if you need me to get off, I will," offered Dawn.

"No! You're fine," panted Paul. "I can do this."

"Seriously, you don't look so good..."

"No, really...I'm okay."

With a few more strong pushes, the two finally made it to the top of the Cycling Road. "We made it!" Dawn shouted. "Good job, Paul!"

Paul didn't response. He instead just coughed, wheezed, and took several deep breaths. He got off the bike and got on all four of his limbs, out of breath. "Paul, you're starting to worry me," Dawn said, worriedly.

"Just...give...me...a...few minutes," wheezed Paul.

He sat up right and placed his right hand on his chest. "That was a lot of work," breathed Paul.

Dawn got off the bike with Paul and sat down right beside him. The two looked out and saw a bit of the Sinnoh region from were they were. They could see Oreburgh City and Jubilife City. The lights turned on as the sun was about to set.

"Isn't this a great view?" asked Dawn.

"Actually...it is," replied Paul.

Dawn grabbed Paul's left arm and placed her head on his shoulder. She breathed a sigh of relief as she enjoyed the view. Paul sighed too and grabbed Dawn's hand.

Just a few hours ago, after Torterra have broken up their two fighting Pokémon, Paul and Dawn had finally confessed their feelings for each other. The two just kissed each other after looking into each other's eyes and letting out their feelings about each other. Ever since that moment, both Paul and Dawn smiled nonstop, happy to be with each other.

"So...this is why couples always do this," remarked Paul.

"Yep," replied Dawn.

The two continued looking out at the Sinnoh region, enjoying each other's company. "We have to do this more often," Paul said.

"Yeah...we should," Dawn said.

"Come on. Let's go and surprise my mom."

The two hopped back onto the bike and rolled into Eterna City, a sprawling city that showed signs of historic past events, including statues of the legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia.

After Paul and Reggie left on their journeys, Regina stayed at home in Veilstone City. Eventually, she wanted to do something with Pokémon instead of sitting around at her house all day bored. So she left her home and went out traveling the Sinnoh region to see what she can specialize in (**A/N: **Reggie is occupying the old house in Veilstone City). Currently, she was taking a break from traveling and she is living in Eterna City.

Paul and Dawn rode down the streets and parked the bike in front of the Eterna City Condominiums. Paul locked it to make sure no one stole it. They walked up two flights of stairs before they arrived at Regina's front door. "Is this it?" asked Dawn.

Paul reached into his pockets and took out the postcard his mother sent him before. "The number on the door matches the number on the postcard," Paul said. Paul raised his hand and was about to knock on the door, but he stopped and kept his hand up. "Is something wrong?" Dawn asked. "Are you nervous?"

"About what? My mother?" Paul asked. "I'm just worried about what she'll think of us."

"What do you mean? Your mother likes me."

"I know that...but...I guess I'm a little...I'm not going to like how she's going to go crazy when I tell her you and I are a couple."

"She'll be happy."

"Yeah...then she'll hug us to death, call up everybody she knows, and she'll be a total spaz about it."

Paul took a deep breath as Dawn grabbed his hand. "If she'll really be like that, then it's probably better to deal with it now then later, right?" Dawn asked, playing along with Paul.

"Yeah..." sighed Paul, "I guess you're right. Let's get this over with."

Paul raised his hand and knocked on the door. "Hold on!" called a voice on the inside. "I'm coming!"

The two could hear footsteps stomping from inside. The door suddenly shuttered as they heard someone falling inside. Paul and Dawn grew worried as they heard groaning from inside. "It's okay!" shouted a female voice. "I'm okay! Don't leave! Give me a minute!"

After a few moments, the door opened up. Regina stood in front of Paul and Dawn, rubbing the back of her head. "Sorry about that," she smiled with her eyes closed. "I slipped on a wet rag I left on the floor. Silly, silly me!"

She opened her eyes and finally realized that her youngest son and Dawn were standing in front of her. "Paul? Dawn?" she asked.

"Hey mom," Paul said.

"Long time no see...Regina," smiled Dawn.

"Oh my goddess, my boy has come home!" Regina shouted, happily.

Regina reached out and hugged Paul tightly. To Paul's surprise, she seemed to be holding back, as her hug wasn't killing him like it usually did. "It's...uh...so great to see you mom," Paul said.

"Oh, I'm always so happy to see you Paul!" Regina said.

"Yeah...well...I figured that since Eterna City was on the way to Snowpoint City, I thought I stop by and say hello."

"Well, I'm glad you're here!"

Regina then let go of Paul. She turned to Dawn. "And Dawn, I'm happy to see you too!" greeted Regina. She then hugged Dawn tightly. "Oh...it's been so long," Dawn replied. "I haven't seen you since Hearthome City. I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" said Regina. "There's so much catching up we have to do! Come on inside!"

Regina stepped aside and waved Dawn and Paul into her home. The inside of Regina's home looked similar to a modern apartment, with a small living room, kitchen, and a single bedroom. Only a few family pictures adorned her walls as decorations.

Regina then escorted everybody into the living room. Growlithe then ran up to the two. "Oh, hello Growlithe!" Dawn said, happily. She reached down and picked up the Growlithe. "You're so cute!" Dawn then hugged the little Pokémon. "So where's Poochyena?" Dawn asked Regina.

"Oh, I don't have a Poochyena," answered Regina.

"Really?" Paul asked. "What happened to Poochyena? Did he run away...again?"

"No, he just...evolved," explained Regina.

"Huh?" asked Paul and Dawn.

Dawn and Paul looked over the couch and were surprised to see a big Mightyena sleeping on the couch. "Whoa!" Paul shouted. "That's a huge Mightyena!"

"Yep!" boasted Regina. "We were out shopping. A trainer decided to battle us. Poochyena won and then he evolved. I was so happy!"

"Wow, he looks like he's really powerful," commented Dawn.

Dawn and Paul continued to look at Mightyena, who slept without a care in the world. "Come on, sit down!" offered Regina.

"Will he bite?" asked Dawn.

"Relax! Even though he is bigger, he's still a gentle Pokémon."

Dawn and Paul cautiously sat down beside Mightyena. Dawn lifted her hand and slowly patted Mightyena on his furry stomach. Dawn jumped as Mightyena quickly lifted his head and looked at Dawn. "Ah! Please don't bite me!" Dawn shouted, worriedly.

"Hey Mightyena! Be nice!" scolded Paul.

Mightyena continued to look at Dawn. He then went back to sleep. Dawn decided to focus on something else but Mightyena. "T-This place feels nice and cozy," complimented Dawn.

"Thank you Dawn," Regina said.

"Yeah, it's really nice," Paul said. "How did you find out about this place?"

"I was just traveling the country and I needed a place to stay. So I came to the condominiums and bought a condo. It's a nice place. I feel at home here."

"How come you don't just stay with Reggie back in Veilstone?" Paul asked.

"If you ask me, I never did like Veilstone City. It just seemed like a corrupt city."

"I didn't think it was that bad," Paul said.

"Well, I like it here in Eterna City. It's as big as a city, but it has the quaint feeling of a village."

Paul then sniffed loudly. "What's that smell?" asked Paul.

"Oh, I'm making dinner! You two made it just in time!" Regina answered, happily. "Dinner is almost ready! I hope you guys are hungry!"

"What are you making?" Paul asked.

"I'm making miso soup!"

"Why do I smell smoke then?" asked Paul.

"Smoke?" asked Regina.

"Regina! The kitchen's on fire!" shouted Dawn.

Everyone turned to the kitchen and panicked as the pot erupted in flames. "No!" Regina shouted.

"Quick, somebody put out the fire!" panicked Dawn.

"Ow!" Paul shouted, as he burned his hand.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul, Dawn, and Regina sat at the kitchen table. They sat around a pot of burned miso soup. "I'm sorry you two," Regina said, sadly. "I guess I got so excited when I met you that I completely forgot about the food."

"Still burning food, I see," Paul complained. "You even did this when me and Reggie were kids."

"Well, back then, you two were very crazy. You were all over the place, always distracting me!" argued Regina.

"It's okay, you guys!" Dawn said, trying to calm them down. "We'll just have something else to eat."

"Besides, miso soup doesn't take long to make does it?" Paul asked.

"Well...no," answered Regina, "but I ran out the ingredients to make the soup."

"It's still pretty early. Maybe we can go to the store and get everything we need," suggested Dawn.

"I don't know," worried Paul. "My bike can't carry three people."

"We don't need the bike," argued Regina. "I'm staying here to cook up the side dishes. Besides, you two can just walk there."

"The grocery store is pretty far from here," replied Paul.

"No it's not," rebutted Regina. "The grocery store is only a short walk away."

"Yeah Paul, don't be so lazy!" scolded Dawn. "Let's you and me go together."

"Do I have too?" Paul asked, annoyed.

"Come on Paul," said Dawn. "Let's go."

"You have to go with her. I have to stay here and start on the side dishes," reminded Regina.

"Then can I help you then?" asked Paul. "You know I like to help you out with dinner...and stuff."

"Look, just go with Dawn!" argued Regina. "I'm not going to make fun of you for going with her."

"It's not that," pouted Paul. "Look, I haven't seen you in a while, mom. I just thought that maybe I would want to spend some time with you. There's a few things I want to talk to you about too."

"Oh!" gasped Regina, surprised at her son's confession. "You want to spend time with me?"

"Yeah...why not?" asked Paul. "You don't want me to stay?"

"Oh no! It's not that, but...you never ever want to spend with time."

"Well...I do now."

Regina and Dawn smiled as Paul blushed slightly. "Well, okay then," agreed Dawn. "I'll go and get the groceries. I'll have Prinplup help me."

"Okay then," Paul said.

"I'll be back!" Dawn shouted, happily, as she walked out the front door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

A few minutes after Dawn left, Paul and Regina began to work on the side dishes, yakitori (chicken on skewers) and curry. Both Paul and Regina were working on one dish each (Paul the former, Regina the latter). Paul carefully cooked the chicken over the grill. "Am I doing this right?" he asked.

"Oh, you're doing fine! Don't worry about it," encouraged Regina. "For someone who has never cooked before, you're doing pretty well."

"Yeah," replied Paul. "I am surprised at how well I'm doing this."

"Maybe you should start cooking for the family instead of me," joked Regina.

"I don't know about that."

Regina then reached over and grabbed the saltshaker. "Just add a little salt for some flavor." Regina said, sprinkling the meat with salt. "Now turn it over and let it sit." Regina took her son's hands and helped him turn the meat over. "So, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about it?" asked Regina.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"You said earlier that you had something you want to talk about with me?" Regina asked.

"Oh...oh right! About that..." stuttered Paul.

"Were you just lying to me?" asked Regina.

"No! No! I really...have something I want to ask you..."

"Then, what are you waiting for?"

"I'm not sure if I...if I should really ask it. It's kind of a...personal thing."

"Paul, I am your mother. You can ask me about anything or tell me anything that's bothering you. Now what is it you want to ask me?"

Paul took a deep breath. "Mom...you know I worry about you, right?" asked Paul. "I mean you are my mother."

"Paul, if this is because I am quote-unquote 'clumsy,' you have nothing to be worried about," rebutted Regina. "I'll have you know, I have taken less falls lately. I only fell today because the floor was slippery."

"It's not that! Well...I mean...yes. I'm concerned about that as well, but..."

Paul let out a frustrated sigh. "Mom...are you lonely?" Paul asked, finally.

Regina's eyes opened wide and leaned back a bit. She opened her mouth, but she said nothing. She cleared her throat. "Wow..." muttered Regina. "Um..."

"If it's too personal to ask, I understand."

"No, I mean...I'm surprised a question that like was floating in your head. Since when were you concerned about me?"

"I just figured that ever since me and Reggie left the old house, I just imagine what you do by yourself."

"But you told Reggie that you thought I was going to be okay by myself. So why is this a concern now?" Regina asked.

"Well...I...I just..."

"Did you not care about me then?"

"Look...what do you do all day in his place?" Paul asked. "I mean, if I was by myself, I would be so bored. It would drive me crazy."

"Oh, I'm never bored. I travel the region, trying to see what I can do."

"But what about living here?" Paul asked. "You've been living here for a long time. I wonder what you do in this place all by yourself."

"I actually do..."

"And of course, me and Reggie aren't around and dad's in prison."

"I could care less about your father!" snapped Regina. "He is behind bars where he belongs!"

"Okay, okay! I agree!" replied Paul. "But, answer my question, do you feel lonely whenever me and Reggie are not around?"

For a moment, everything was quiet. Regina took several deep breaths to calm herself down. She breathed through her nose as she began to answer Paul's question. "Well...I will admit, whenever you and your brother are away, I do feel a bit sad. You two always lit up the room...especially after your father left. When your father left, I was afraid of being alone for the rest of my life. But then you two are always there to cheer me up. Some of the greatest memories I had was with you two, whether it was you two battling against each other or a Christmas morning."

Paul smirked a bit as he remembered one of the earlier Christmas mornings from his childhood. "And now that you two have grown up and are out-and-about, I felt a bit lonely here by myself," continued Regina. Paul's mood sank as his mom continued her monologue. "And while Growlithe and Mightyena provide some company, I always wished that...I always wished that you and Reggie wouldn't grow up. I wanted the years to last. I wanted us to be together for a long time."

Regina turned to Paul. "I guess every mother has those thoughts about their kids, right?" Regina asked.

"I wouldn't know," replied Paul. "You're the only mother I ever had. But, you know we can't stop growing up. It's part of life."

"Yes, I know," continued Regina. "While I always want to spend more time with you and Reggie, I am happy that you two are out there in the world, fulfilling your goals and dreams. Hearing about what you two have done makes me feel proud to be your mother. And when you two visit me, I cherish the moments. And since these visits are rare, it becomes all the more memorable."

Paul was surprised when he heard his mother sniff quietly to herself. "Mom, are you okay?" Paul asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine..." she whispered, quietly. "I just...thought of...some things that happened when you were kids." Regina sniffed again. "Anyway...like I said...you shouldn't worry so much about me. You should focus more on your training and winning gym battles. Don't give up your dream on my account."

"Well...you know, I could stay here and keep your company," offered Paul. "It's not that big of a deal if I become Pokémon League Champion."

"What?" Regina asked, surprised. "Are you sure you're my son? From the beginning, my son has thought of nothing more but becoming the Pokémon League Champion. So who are you imposter?"

"Mom, relax! It's really me!"

"Look, I already told you! You don't have to give up everything you worked for just for me. Go and achieve your dream!"

"Yeah but..."

"But no buts!" snapped Regina. "Either you become champion or...or...or I'll disown you!"

Paul stared at his mother. He was not expecting his mother to say what she just said now. "Are you being serious?" Paul asked, worried.

Regina just smiled. She reached over and hugged her son. "Of course not, Paul...I love you," she said.

"I know you do," replied Paul. "And...I love you too mom."

"I just don't want to see you miserable. I want you to be happy with yourself and your life."

"I...I am happy. But...I was just worried about you, that's all."

"And I appreciate that, but please...don't worry too much about me! You just go and become the best Pokémon League Champion anyone has ever seen!"

"I will. Thanks mom."

The two continued hugging each other for a good while before Paul looked over at the oven and saw that both food dishes were starting to smoke. "Oh no! The food!" gasped Paul.

Regina yelped as she and her son ran over to the oven and turned the heat down. Paul quickly checked the meat on the skewers. The edges were black, but the rest of the meat was safe. "That was close," sighed Paul.

"And you scold me for burning the food?" Regina asked.

"It's not totally burned," Paul said, defending himself. "And besides, you are still worse than me. You burned more food than I ever had."

"Boy, if you want into a debate over this..." threatened Regina.

"Well, the food is safe! That's all that matters. Now we just have to wait for Dawn to come back with the rest of the stuff we need."

"She is taking a while, isn't she?" Regina asked. "You should have gone with her."

"She'll be fine by herself."

Regina set the temperature to low to keep the food hot but not too much that it will burn it. The two sat down at the dinner table, silent for a moment. "You know, I wasn't really expecting Dawn to be with you. But it always seems that every time you're around, Dawn is there with you, like back during Christmastime," explained Regina.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, me and Dawn have decided to travel together," mentioned Paul.

"Oh really?" Regina asked, happily. "That's good. Oh! Maybe you two will get a little close to each other."

"Umm...mom..."

"I'm not making fun of you. I'm just saying...maybe you two will become best friends," joked Regina.

"Actually mom...a few hours before we got here...me and Dawn...we kissed each other."

"...what was that?" Regina asked, speechless.

"Yeah, we confessed our love for each other. So...we are now boyfriend-girlfriend," admitted Paul.

Paul closed his eyes and winced his body, waiting for the inevitable bone-crushing bear hug from his mother. He slowly turned towards his mother. Regina's face gradually went from stunned to a big smile. She was overcome with emotion and bliss. She then instantly grabbed her son once again and began to suffocate her son. "Oh my god, Paul! I am so happy for you and Dawn! You have finally realized what I have been telling you the whole time!" Regina shouted, frantically. "You have broken out of your cold shell and have accepted the love of another girl!"

"Mom...you're killing me!" mumbled Paul.

Just then, Dawn walked through the door, with Prinplup following behind. "I'm back!" Dawn shouted, happily. She then realized the situation in front of her. Regina still had her son in a "death hug." Dawn looked at Paul. "You told her, didn't you?" she asked.

Dawn didn't get any answer. Regina jumped off her son and began to hug Dawn. "Oh Dawn, I'm so happy for the two of you! You have changed my son for the better!" Regina shouted, frantically. "You two go hand-in-hand! It was bound to happen!"

"Regina...I can't breathe!" mumbled Dawn.

"Hey, no welcome for me?" asked a voice.

Regina turned up and saw...Reggie, standing the doorway with a grocery bag. Regina beamed once again. "Reggie?" Regina asked. She let go of Dawn and ran over to Reggie. She reached over and hugged him, but this time with little force. "Oh my, this day just keeps getting better and better!" Regina shouted, happily.

"How come you're not killing Reggie?" Paul asked.

"It's great to see you too mom," Reggie said. "It's been a while."

"Yeah, we haven't seen each other since Christmas," said Regina. "I'm just so happy that everybody's together again!"

Reggie then turned to his brother, Paul. "Hey Paul, haven't seen you in a while either," said Reggie. "So what have you been up to?"

"Nothing really," answered Paul. "I was just on my way to Snowpoint City and I figured I'd stop by and say hi to mom."

Reggie turned to Dawn. "Hey Dawn, what are you doing here?" asked Reggie. "And where's Ash and Brock?"

"Ummm..." stammered Dawn. "Well...you see..."

"She decided to travel with me now," explained Paul.

"Oh really?" Reggie asked. "And Ash was okay with that?"

"Yeah, she told me herself," replied Paul. "Right, Dawn?"

"Uh...yeah! That's-That's what he said!" Dawn stuttered.

Reggie raised an eyebrow at her, but he soon put his suspicions to rest once Dawn handed Regina the groceries. "Now that we are all together, let's have some dinner!" Regina shouted, happily.

The night ended with everybody gathered around the dinner table, eating and talking, along with making fun of Paul and Dawn (much to their chagrin).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

As the sun was rising over Mount Coronet, Regina, Mightyena, and Growlithe were coming back from an earning morning walk around the city, as they usually did every other morning. Regina yawned as she still was a bit tired. Nonetheless, she breathed through her nose as she looked down the street, which glowed orange from the sunrise. "It's just so beautiful, right boys?" Regina asked her Pokémon.

Growlithe and Mightyena didn't answer and they ran towards the condominium once it was in sight. "Hey, slow down!" shouted Regina. She ran to catch up with the two Pokémon.

The three began to walk up the flight of stairs up to Regina's home. But as she was going up the second flight of stairs, she bumped into another person. "Oh, sorry!" apologized Regina.

"No, no! It was my fault!" replied the man. "I should I have more careful!"

As the man passed by Regina, she quickly turned around. She grew suspicious of this person. "Hey, wait a minute!" she shouted.

"Yes?"

The man turned around, allowing Regina to get a good look at his face. He was a tall, had shoulder-length black hair, and wore a pair of glasses. Regina gasped in shock as she looked into his eyes. "Is something wrong?" the man asked.

"Paul...senior..." she muttered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **What a better way to begin a new story than with a cliffhanger?

Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this first chapter of "DP Love 2!" I hope this story becomes as popular as the first installment. And as I said in the last chapter, Paul and Dawn are definitely going to have a few snags in their relationship. If they will overcome them will be left up to me, the all-mighty author! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Umm...anyway, please favorite and leave good reviews! More chapters are on the way!


	2. Suspicious Stranger

"**Suspicious Stranger"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

Ummm...yeah...sorry about taking such a long time for this chapter. I just wanted to take a break and focus more time on other hobbies, such as video games and YouTube videos.

I understand that it was quite a long wait (especially since the last chapter ended on a cliffhanger), but this is a pretty long chapter, so I hope this makes it up to you guys.

I got quite a lot of reviews for the last chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I hope you will enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that in Pokémon SoulSilver, you could get something called GB Sounds, which will allow you to listen to the 8-bit version of the songs? Ahh...nostalgia! Oh yeah and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Paul...senior..." Regina muttered, as she looked at the man in front of her. The man looked at her with skepticism. "Um...who is Paul Senior?" asked the man. "My name is Justin. I am a wandering musician."

"Don't lie to me!" shouted Regina.

"I am not. I am quite the guitar player."

"Why are you here?" asked Regina.

"Umm...I live here," answered Justin.

"How did you get out of prison?"

"Look ma'am, I have no idea what is wrong with you. Either way, I am not who you think I am. My name is Justin and I am a musician from Lilycove City."

"You are Paul Sr.! You're a criminal who tried to take over the world and destroy my family!"

"With all due respect, you are an idiot."

Regina's mouth opened wide. "I am sorry you are offended, but you provoked me to say such a thing. Now, I bid you farewell, ma'am. And please...get help."

Justin turned around and began to walk to his home. Regina continued to look at him with suspicion and confusion. She then got an idea. "Wait a minute," she said.

"I already told you, I am not this Paul person you are thinking about," Justin replied.

"I know, and you're right."

"I am?"

"I was just...feeling a bit stressed...and I saw a bit of my ex-husband in you."

"I see. I suppose that justifies your opinion."

"Well...anyway, I wanted to ask if you would like to join my family during breakfast...as a symbol of my apologies."

Justin thought about the offer for a minute. "I have yet to eat breakfast," he muttered. "You know, I think I will have breakfast with you and your family."

"Wonderful!" Regina says, happily. "Then let's go to my condo then."

"Very well then."

Regina then led Justin to her condominium. Secretly, she had a plan.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Regina led Justin into her condominium and pulled up a chair for him. She then begins to make breakfast while he sits and watches. "Are you comfortable?" Regina asked Justin.

"Quite comfy, actually," replied Justin. He then took a sip from his coffee. Regina turned back to the food. "_Acting very calm and collected, I see_," she thought to herself.

Just then, a groggy Paul walked in. He rubbed his eye. "Morning mom," he yawned. He opened his eyes and saw Justin at the kitchen counter. His eyes opened wide as Justin looks back at him. "Morning, young man," waved Justin.

"Ummm..." stammered Paul.

"Oh yes," Regina said to her son. "I thought it would be nice to invite the neighbor over for breakfast. His name is Justin. Justin, this is my youngest son, Paul."

"It's nice to meet you Paul."

Justin extended his hand to Paul. Paul continued looking at him with some skepticism. Reluctantly, Paul shook his hand. "Ummm...hi," he said, slowly. Paul turned his attention to his mother. "So mom, making breakfast, huh?" he asked.

"Yes," answered Reggie. "Would you like to help?"

"Sure."

Paul walked up to the stove and stood beside Regina. They had their backs turned towards Justin, so that he could not hear or see them talk. "Mom, I have to ask something," whispered Paul. "What the hell is dad doing here?"

"You think it's him too?" asked Regina.

"I know it's him. He is using the same disguise he used on me back at the Sunmoon Islands. He has the black hair, soft voice, everything! The only thing new is the glasses."

"But he keeps denying that he's Paul Sr."

"Of course. He won't come out and say he's dad."

"I'm trying to figure out how to expose him."

Soon, Reggie woke up and walked into the kitchen. "Good morning everyone," yawned Reggie.

"Morning son," greeted Regina.

"Ah! I see you have two sons," remarked Justin.

Reggie opened his eyes and saw Justin sitting at the counter. Justin reached his hand out towards Reggie. "Nice to meet you," he said. "I am Justin. Your mother had invited me over for breakfast. I hope you don't mind me."

Reggie just violently slapped Justin's hand away. "Get away from me, dad!" he snapped.

"What? Dad?" asks Justin. Justin grew upset. "Oh my god! This is a set-up, isn't it?" he asked angrily.

"What are you doing here?" interrogated Reggie. "How did you get out of prison?"

"You guys are all crazy!" replied Justin. He then got up from his seat. "Forget the breakfast!" he shouts. "I'm out of here!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Reggie shouted.

Reggie charged at him from behind and tackled him to the ground. Regina and Paul were shocked at the event. The two quickly ran up to Reggie and broke apart Reggie from Justin. "Your son is a madman!" Justin shouted.

"Just reveal yourself, you heartless monster!" Reggie shouted.

Paul then took Reggie outside while Regina tended to Justin's wounds.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"How can you guys not see it?" Reggie asked angrily. "That's dad and he's up to no good!"

"Look, just calm down!" demanded Paul. "Me and mom agree. We think "Justin" is really dad in a disguise."

"Then why aren't you two doing anything about it?"

"Because mom thinks we'll get farther if we act naturally. It's better than trying to pester him, 'cause then he'll keep denying it."

Reggie took a few deep breaths. "Seriously," continued Paul. "Just relax and play along with this act until he slips up."

"But..."

"No seriously. Chill out and play along."

Reggie turned away from his younger brother. He had an angry scowl on his face.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Reggie was inside with Justin. She was treating his wounds, which were a few scratches, bruises, and a mild headache. "I am so sorry for the way my son attacked you," apologized Regina.

"With the way that boy acted, it seemed as if he was doing something you taught him to do!" accused Justin.

"Honestly, I did nothing to influence my son. I guess he sees my ex-husband in you as well."

"Do I really bear a resemblance to your husband?"

"Well...my husband had long hair and he had a body build similar to your own."

"I'm sure a lot of guys have the same body type as I."

"_Yes, keep telling yourself that_," thought Regina. "Well, I was hoping that you would forget about what just occurred and stay for breakfast."

"Will I be attacked by your son?" Justin asked.

"I promise to make sure that boy behaves himself."

Justin continued looking at her. "Well...alright," he said. "I shall stay for breakfast."

"Good," replied Regina. "And I hope you worked up an appetite!"

After Regina finished healing Justin's wounds, she went back into the kitchen to finish breakfast. Just then, Dawn walked into the room. "Morning everyone," she yawned.

"Good morning Dawn!" replied Regina. "Did you sleep well?"

"Oh yes," answered Dawn.

Dawn looked and saw Justin in front of her. "Say hello to our guest, Justin," said Regina.

"Oh hello!" she cheered.

"Hello to you too," replied Justin. "My name is Justin."

"I'm Dawn."

"Dawn? You mean the Dawn that tied with Fantina back in Hearthome City?" Justin asked. "Why I didn't know she lived with you, Regina."

"Oh, she's my little Paul's angel!"

"I'm his girlfriend," clarified Dawn.

"Well, I'm sure little Paul is lucky to have a girl like you as his girlfriend," said Justin.

Dawn just blushed as Paul and Reggie walked back into the kitchen. "Oh hey, you two are back!" Regina said, happily.

"Yeah, me and Reggie had a little talk between each other," explained Paul. "And Justin, Reggie wants to tell you something."

"No I don't," replied Reggie.

Paul then violently shoved Reggie. "Alright, fine!" shouted Reggie. "Justin, I'm sorry for attacking you. I thought you were my father, but I can see that you aren't."

"Wait, what did you do?" asked Dawn.

"If I had to say, you were probably hurt the most by your father?" asked Justin.

"Sort of," answered Reggie. "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Fair enough," continued Justin. "And I accept your apology."

"Well then, now that everything has been settled, let's have some breakfast!" Regina said, happily.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The five of them sat down around the table and began to eat. Throughout the course, Regina and her sons took turns glaring at Justin. Dawn still remained unaware of what was going on. Justin continued to eat his food.

"_He has to be up to something_," thought Reggie. "_If only we had some evidence that can prove it._"

Dawn noticed everyone being quiet. She put her bowl down of rice down and spoke up. "This is really good, Regina!" commented Dawn.

"Yes, it is quite tasty," agreed Justin.

"Thank you!" Regina said. Regina then turned to Justin. "So Justin, you said you were a musician?" she asked.

"That's correct," Justin replied. "I am a wandering guitar player. I travel through different towns and cities, playing melodies and making whatever money I can make."

"Wow..." Dawn said, interested. "That seems interesting."

"Indeed," continued Justin. "It's nice to have a small group of people listen to my songs and make some new friends."

"Can you play us a song?" Paul asked.

"I would love too, but my guitar is in my condo. Perhaps later."

"Hey mom, could dad play a guitar?" Reggie asked.

Justin looked at him sternly. "Reggie, I thought Paul talked to you about this," Regina said.

"I'm not saying that Justin is dad in disguise. I just want to know," explained Reggie.

Justin continued to glare at Reggie. "Well, to my knowledge, I don't think your father plays any instruments," replied Reggie.

"I guess that answers that question," Justin added.

Reggie glared at Justin, but he took no notice. Dawn looked at the two, still confused as to why they were so tense. "So...Justin, do you train any Pokémon?" asked Dawn.

"Well no," answered Justin. "I never really had the motivation to actually care for a Pokémon. That's why I don't carry one around."

"_Or maybe it's because the police confiscated them,_" thought Paul.

"But Pokémon are fun to take care!" continued Dawn. "They can be your friends, battle for you, and protect you from danger."

Justin just smiled. "Well...perhaps if I find one of interest, I might want to take...I mean...be friends with it."

Paul, Reggie, and Regina's faces perked up when they heard Justin's double take. "_Take?_" thought Reggie. "_You mean like a criminal?_"

Soon, Justin finished eating. "Well, that was a delicious meal, Regina," complimented Justin. "Thank you for cooking and inviting me."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine," Regina replied.

"Well then, I should probably head back to my home here."

Justin then got up from his seat, as did Regina. "Here, I'll lead you out the door," offered Regina.

"It was nice to meet you all," Justin said to everyone.

"Bye Justin!" waved Dawn.

Regina then showed him out the door. "Don't hesitate to come back and visit," she offered. "Bye now!"

As Justin walked out, Regina shut the door behind her. "Well, he seems nice," Dawn said.

"I'll admit, he's doing a good job acting," Regina said.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked, confused.

Suddenly, the others turned and glared at her. "Are you serious?" Reggie asked.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Dawn, worried.

"You don't know who that guy really is?" Paul asked.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"That's our dad!" explained Reggie.

"Justin is your father?" Dawn asked. "Wait, you guys have two dads?"

"No! I mean that's our dad dressed up as someone else," clarified Paul.

Dawn scratched her head. "What? Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense," pondered Dawn.

"What about it doesn't make sense?" asked Regina. "My husband broke out of prison and is trying to ruin our happy lives!"

Dawn looked at everyone with skepticism. "You don't believe us," assumed Paul.

"Well...Justin doesn't look anything your dad," explained Dawn.

"Like I said, it's a disguise," repeated Paul.

"But, if it really was him, then why doesn't he just come right out and attack us or something?" Dawn asked. "To me, that doesn't make sense."

"He has some sort of plan," said Regina.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked. "He doesn't strike me as someone who plans this out."

"How would you know?" snapped Reggie. "You only knew our father for a few days. We had to deal with him for our childhoods."

"Look...I really don't think Justin is Paul Senior," said Dawn. "It just can't be him."

"It is him," argued Paul. "He's using the same disguise that he used back when I first met him on the Sunmoon Islands. Black hair, gentle voice, everything. The glasses are new though."

"Look guys, I think you are all just a little paranoid," Dawn said. "I mean, he doesn't look like Paul Sr."

While they were talking, Justin secretly stood outside of the door, listening in on their conversation. "Well, until we can find some proof, you and I staying here," Paul said.

"What? Are you serious?" Dawn asked, angrily.

"It'll only be until we find out if he is dad or not," explained Paul.

"And how do you expect to find proof? Are we going to break into his room?" asked Dawn.

"We'll just monitor him and see if he does anything suspicious," answered Regina. "But we have to keep pretending like we don't suspect him."

Justin then began to walk away from the door. He shook his head as he walked back to his condominium.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later in the day, Dawn walked out to a field nearby the Eterna Condominiums. She began to practice for her next contest. "Alright you guys!" she shouted. "Give it all you got! Gloom get on Mamoswine's back!"

Dawn's newly acquired Gloom jumped on top of Mamoswine's back. "Mamoswine, use Ice Shard!"

Mamoswine swallowed its own Ice Shard, creating ice spikes on its back. "Now Gloom, use Petal Dance!"

Dawn's Gloom released a spiral of flowers into the air. "All together now, Mamoswine use Take Down!" commanded Dawn.

Mamoswine then charged towards a large rock nearby. Mamoswine smashed the rocks to pieces. Pieces of stone, ice, and petals were sent flying into the air. "Alright, that was such a great move!" Dawn cheered. "I think that was one of the best ones we've ever created!"

"Hurray!" Gloom cheered.

"You know Gloom, you're getting good at this!" praised Dawn. Gloom just smiled as Dawn turned to Prinplup. "Now Prinplup, let's try out another move combination!"

As they continued to practice for the next contest, Justin watched from his balcony. He smiled and laughed quietly. "My, my," he muttered to himself. "Dawn is quite a character. I wonder how a guy like Paul could attract someone like her."

Justin then turned his attention to another part of the field. There, he saw Paul and his Pokémon training for the next gym battle. Paul's Magmortar was taking on Paul's Luxray. "Magmortar, use Flamethrower!" Paul demanded.

Magmortar lifted his arms up and shot out two powerful streams of fire from its hand. Luxray quickly ducked and ran towards Magmortar. Luxray bit into Magmortar's arm. "Quick, use Fire Punch!" Paul shouted. Before Luxray can execute a Thunder Fang attack, Magmortar used his other arm and punched Luxray with a fist engulfed in fire! "Now Magmortar, attack with Rock Tomb!" shouted Paul.

Magmortar raised his arms up again and a purple ball of energy formed. The purple ball of energy flew towards Luxray, and it turned into stone. Luxray quickly dodged the attack. Luxray then began to charge up all of the energy in his body. "Magmortar, use Overheat!" Paul shouted.

Magmortar pointed his hands towards Luxray. He stored up a lot of energy in its arms. Both Luxray and Magmortar launched their attacks. Unfortunately for Luxray, the Charge Beam attack was cancelled out by Magmortar's Overheat attack. The fire engulfed Luxray, nearly burning his body to a crisp. When the fire died down, Luxray fell over unconscious, his body badly burned. "Alright Magmortar!" cheered Paul. "I see we've been improving quite a bit."

"_Yes master_!" replied Magmortar.

Paul then walked over to his unconscious Luxray, he took out a vial of Burn Heal and sprayed it over Luxray's body. "You didn't so bad either Luxray," he whispered.

Justin continued to smile. "My, my...Paul's Pokémon aren't bad either," he muttered quietly. "It's a shame that I don't carry any Pokémon. It would fun to battle him."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Alright, I think we are done for the day," Dawn said, as she stretched out her limbs. "You all did great today!"

Her Pokémon cheered loudly before Dawn put them back into their Poké Balls (with the exception of Prinplup). "Alright, let's get back to the condo," suggested Dawn. "Regina probably has dinner ready."

When she arrived back into Eterna City, she and Prinplup ran into Paul. "Hey Paul!" she called out.

Paul turned around as she ran up to him. "Hey," he said.

"Are you heading back to the condo?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah...I spent the whole day trying to think of some ways to improve my Pokémon."

"And?"

"Well, they're doing very well. They are all so powerful. It's..almost as if they don't need me."

"Oh come on! Don't say that. What about Drapion?" asked Dawn. "He hasn't been on your team that long how's he doing?"

"Not bad. But I guess because he's so tall he has many weak points. We still have yet to figure out a way to defend those weak points."

"See? You're still needed."

"I saw a bit of the contest moves you were working on. They were all really nice."

"You think so?"

"Yeah...it was beautiful to look at. But seeing as how you're beautiful, that's no surprise."

"Aww...thank you," giggled Dawn. She got closer and held on to Paul's hand. Paul blushed a bit as they continued on their way.

When the reached the second floor of the condo building, the two saw Justin by his door. "Oh, hello you two!" he greeted.

"Hello Justin!" Dawn replied, happily.

"Hi..." Paul said, less enthusiastically.

"I saw you two training in the fields," mentioned Justin. "You two have some very impressive Pokémon."

"Thank you!"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Say, would you guys like to come into my place and have some tea or something?" asked Justin.

"Ummm...thanks, but mom probably has dinner ready, so we shouldn't make her wait any longer," explained Paul.

"Oh, I won't take up much of your time," added Justin.

"Maybe we should go with Justin," Dawn said.

"We can't," repeated Paul. "Maybe some other time."

Paul then gently pushed Dawn towards his mother's condo. Justin was left by himself. "What was that all about?" Dawn asked.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked. "Mom is waiting for us."

"But you were acting pretty rude. Look, Justin seems like a nice guy. I don't think he can't be your father."

"It's all a big cover. He's trying to trick us!"

"Well then, how about we go into Justin's place and see if there is anything suspicious?"

"You really want to go in there?"

"Why not? What's the worse that could happen?"

"He'll knock us out, tie us to a chair, and start doing unspeakable things."

Dawn looked at him with disgust. "Did you really just say that?" asked Dawn.

"Look, let's just keep our distance away from Justin. I don't trust him at all."

Paul then continued on his way. Dawn reluctantly followed him...at least that's what it looked like. Dawn suddenly turned around and ran back to Justin's door. "Dawn, get back here!" Paul shouted. Dawn refused as she went and knocked on Justin's door. Paul caught up and grabbed her by the arm. "Dawn, what are you doing?" Paul asked, angrily.

Suddenly, the door opened and Justin stood in the doorway. "Oh, you two are back!" he said, cheerfully. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

"Yes," Dawn replied, quickly. "But we don't have much time. We have to hurry before Regina gets worried."

"Of course," replied Justin. "Come on in."

Justin stepped aside and allowed Dawn and Paul entry into his home. Dawn and (reluctantly) Paul walked inside.

The two walked inside and looked all around Justin's apartment. The room looked to be average. The walls remained white and the room hardly decorated. Only basic furniture and a television screen existed in the room. "My apologies for the place being sparse," Justin said. "I've only been living here for a short time now. I haven't had a chance to dress it up."

"Oh that's alright," Dawn said.

"Now there is no need to be polite," continued Justin. "Sit yourselves down and make yourself at home. I'll go and get the tea ready."

Justin then left the room and headed to the kitchen, out of the sight of Paul and Dawn. Paul violently pulled Dawn closer to him. "Dawn, just what the hell are we doing here?" Paul asked, angrily.

"I thought it would be best if you and I got to know Justin a little better," explained Dawn.

"He is my dad in disguise. There is nothing else to know about him."

"He's not your father! And I'm going to show you!"

"How?"

"Well, for starters, there's nothing sinister looking in this room."

"Maybe he's hiding them somewhere."

"I'm back!" Justin suddenly called out.

Dawn and Paul hastily sat down on the couch. Justin walked into the room with two cups of tea in his hands. He handed them to both Dawn and Paul. "Thank you," Dawn said, taking the cup of tea in her hands. Paul took his cup without a word. "I hope you like it," Justin said. Justin then sat down into his seat.

Dawn and Paul looked at their cups. Paul quickly took a small sniff of his cup. "_It smells okay,_" he thought. Dawn quietly takes a sip of her tea. "It's good," she complimented.

"Really?" asked Paul. "How does it taste?"

"Just like any other cup of tea," Dawn said.

Paul stared into his cup. "My word Paul, you're acting like I put poison in that," joked Justin. Paul then took a big gulp of his tea. "How does it taste?" Justin asked.

"It's not bad," replied Paul.

"I'm glad you like it," said Justin.

Paul then got up from his seat. "Where are you going?" asked Dawn.

"Relax, I just need to use the restroom," replied Paul.

"It's down that hallway second door on the right," told Justin.

"Thanks," Paul said.

Paul then walked towards the front door and then down the small hallway. He found the bathroom door, but he didn't go inside. He opened the door and then slammed it, tricking Justin into thinking that he was in the bathroom. He listened closely and heard him and Dawn talking. "_Now's my chance,_" thought Paul. Paul then began looking through the rest of Justin's home.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I apologize that it took forever for me to finish it. As I mentioned on "Pokémon: Contest Chronicles," I have been feeling a bit burned out on fanfictions. In addition, I always seem to get distracted by other things.

Plus, I also have other hobbies to tend to, such as watching anime, playing video games, and making videos on YouTube.

So if the next chapter takes forever, now you know why. I hope you guys understand and I will NOT end the fanfictions. It will be finished. I'm just taking a small break. And if I manage to get another chapter done, then I'll upload it.

While Justin and Dawn continue on with their conversation, Paul begins to search throughout Justin's place, leaving no stone unturned. Will he find anything that proves Justin is really his father in disguise? Or will he realize his paranoia and accept the truth about Justin?

Find out in the next chapter of "DP Love 2!"


	3. Learning the Truth

"**Learning the Truth"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that you're better off waiting until GameFreak releases the third game for _Black & White_? Well, that's what I'm doing. Trust me. It'll be the best one out of the bunch. Oh yeah, and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

I am so sorry that I took so long with this chapter. As much I love to entertain you all, school and real-life has to come first.

Now before I begin this chapter, I would like to give a shout-out to "Ikari Ice Princess Girl!" Fight on, girl! I know it's tough right now, with all the drama you're dealing with, but you'll make it out okay! I know you will!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

While Justin and Dawn continued talking in the living room, Paul searched Justin's laundry room, looking for any proof of his real identity. Right now, he was going through his linen closet, swiftly throwing aside small towels and rags, bed sheets, and pillow cases. He left nothing unturned. He threw a brown pillow case aside after searching it. "Damn, nothing!" he cursed. He quickly picked up everything he threw around, shoved it back into the closet (not folding or organizing anything), and shut the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So Dawn, you and Paul make a nice couple, huh?" asked Justin.

Dawn closed her legs and blushed. "Umm...yeah," she muttered, quietly.

"Don't be embarrassed, dear," continued Justin. "I think it's great that you and Paul are together. Between you and me, he always seems very negative and pessimistic."

"Oh no! He got better," Dawn replied, frantically. "He seems like that and he was like that at the beginning, but deep down, he just has a few emotional issues and...well...he's actually a nice person. Believe me."

"Emotional issues? Of course," Justin muttered. "Am I to assume his father had something to do with that?"

"Well...yes," Dawn reluctantly answered.

"Figures. Ever since I came to the Eterna City Condos, all I hear is "Paul Sr. this" and "Paul Sr. that." It gets very annoying real quick."

"I'm sure they didn't mean it intentionally."

"Well eventually, I'm going to have to talk to them about this."

"It's going to be hard to do that. I try talking to Paul about it once, and even then, he seemed unwilling to talk about it."

"Hmmm..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul was currently searching through Justin's bedroom. As with every other room he searched through, he was quickly turning the place into a massive pigsty. He opened every drawer, took down every painting and picture hanged on the walls, and nearly ripped out every pillow from their pillow cases. "Grrrr...ah!" he roared. "There's still nothing! I don't get it! There has to be something that proves how much of a liar this guy really is!"

Paul got onto his knees, placed his knuckles against the floor, and began to take deep breaths. "Maybe Dawn is right," he murmured to himself. "Maybe Justin really isn't my dad. I mean, yeah, he looks similar to how dad did when I first saw him at the Sunmoon Islands, but it could just be a coincidence."

Paul rubbed his eyes. "_No! There has to be something!_" Paul thought. "_I refuse to believe that this guy is innocent! He looks way too much like my dad to be a coincidence._"

Paul then looked up and spotted a bulky photo album, sitting on the nightstand next to his bed. Paul quickly looked behind him, making sure no one was coming. He quietly snuck up on the photo album, picked it up, and began skimming through the pages. "_Maybe one of these pictures can be my proof!_" he thought.

He searched through the pictures, looking for anything suspicious. However, most of the pictures were nothing but photos of Justin as a child, various locations from his traveling around the Sinnoh region, and the people he had met. Paul grew even more frustrated as he examined the pictures. He had nothing he can use! Justin was off the hook and was clean of any accusation! "Even his pictures have nothing suspicious," groaned Paul. "This guy is really hiding something big! I just know it!"

Paul began to furiously turn the pages of the photo album. He growled through his teeth as he threw the photo album aside. He took several deep breaths while he was on his knees. He stared at the ground, his mind cluttered. Paul then looked up and saw himself in a mirror, hanging off the wall. Paul's mouth opened as he saw a frazzled young man in the mirror. He looked away from the mirror and saw the mess he created in Justin's bedroom. "Oh man...I really lost my mind, didn't I?" he asked himself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Dawn, let me ask you something," continued Justin.

"Yes?" Dawn asked.

"You and Paul love each other," reiterated Justin. "Well...what exactly do you love about Paul? What keeps you from leaving him and going off with someone else? What makes him different from the others?"

"Oh...uh...well..." she stammered.

She closed her eyes and looked back at all the times that she spent with Paul. "Well...it's not really...it's hard to say," she answered.

"Well, I understand that love and emotions are a very confusing thing, but surely there's something about Paul that draws you in."

"I guess the one thing that draws me to Paul is how much he keeps inside," continued Dawn. "Before we even got to know each other, Paul came off as this uncaring, unoptimistic tough guy who didn't joke around. But really, he's like a vanilla ice cream cone with a hard chocolate shell. He may be hard on the outside, but once you break through, he's actually really sweet."

Justin just began giggling. "What's so funny?" asked Dawn.

"Oh nothing. Just...you're comparing Paul to an ice cream cone," laughed Justin.

"Well, how else do you expect me to put it?" Dawn asked.

Justin sat back in his chair, sipping more of his tea. He then glanced at the clock on his wall. "What's taking so long?" asked Justin.

"I better go check up on him," offered Dawn.

"No, no. I think I'll check up on him," replied Justin.

Before Justin was about to get up from his seat, Paul suddenly walked back into the room, this time with the photo albums in his hands. "Hey, there you are!" Dawn said.

"You sure took a while," Justin mentioned.

"Ummm...well...yeah..." Paul muttered quietly. "Anyway, my mom's probably waiting for me and Dawn, so we better get going."

"Ohh..." complained Dawn.

"Let's go Dawn. I don't want to keep my mom worried. You know how crazy she gets when she worries about me."

"I can imagine."

Dawn got up from her seat and began to walk with Paul outside the door. "Bye Justin!" waved Dawn. "It was really nice meeting you!"

"Feel free to stop by anytime!" replied Justin.

Paul and Dawn then left Justin's condo. Justin only smiled as he picked up the cup, which still had a little tea left inside. He placed them in the sink. He looked out his kitchen window and saw that it was dark outside. "It's getting late," he muttered. "I think now's the perfect time for a bath."

Justin walked to his linen closet to fetch a towel. When he opened up the linen door, a bunch of unfurled towels fell out. "What?" Justin asked, confused. He looked inside and saw that all of towels were all over the place. "How in the world did this happen?" he asked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Paul I wish you were with us when Justin and I were talking," Dawn said. "Despite what you and the rest of your family say, I think Justin is a really nice guy. And I don't believe that he's actually your father."

"Yeah...about that..." began Paul. "After visiting him, I think you maybe right."

"Wait...I am?" Dawn asked. "How do you know it's not him? You were in the bathroom for the whole time."

"Uhhhh...not quite," replied Paul.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, you guys thought that I was going to the bathroom, but actually I was going through his whole condo to look for anything suspicious."

"You did what?" Dawn asked, angrily. "Are you seriously that freaking paranoid that you would go and invade someone's privacy like that?"

"Will you just calm down for a minute?" Paul asked.

"Well tell me, Mister Detective! Did you find anything worth finding in his home?" Dawn asked.

Paul then turned away and bit his lip. Dawn knew exactly what the deal was. "It's just as I thought, you found nothing," boasted Dawn.

"Okay, yeah. Fine, I didn't find anything that proves that he's my dad," admitted Paul.

"So you were paranoid over nothing."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I was paranoid."

"Well, you, Reggie, and Regina were always paranoid about if Justin really was your father. You three were always coming up with sneaky ways to try and prove that he's your dad."

"Well, that's them. Not me!"

"No, you had a little bit of paranoia within you."

"Did not."

Paul then took out the spare key to his mother's condo and opened the door. "We're back!" shouted Paul.

"Well, you two have been gone for a while," commented Reggie.

"Yeah, we...um..." stammered Paul.

"We were just at Justin's place," spoke Dawn.

The sound of silverware clanked as Reggie and Regina slammed down their silverware. Dawn and Paul looked and saw Reggie and Regina staring at them. "Seriously?" Reggie asked.

"What did he do to you?" Regina asked, frantically.

"Nothing!" replied Dawn. "We just sat down, had some tea, and talked."

"Are you sure that's all he did?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, that's all!"

"Yeah...that's all we did," repeated Paul.

Paul then sat down besides Reggie at the kitchen counter. "Uh listen mom, about Justin," began Paul.

"What? What is it?" asked Regina. "What did he do?"

"I'm starting to think that maybe Justin isn't dad," said Paul.

"What do you mean? Of course, it's him!" Reggie shouted.

"He has that look in his eyes!" added Regina. "It has to be him!"

"Look guys, I searched the entire place and I didn't find anything suspicious," continued Paul. "I even looked through all of his pictures! He's clean!"

"I don't believe it," refused Regina.

"I don't know guys," Dawn said. "If Paul didn't find anything, then maybe Justin _is_ innocent."

Regina and Reggie continued pouting at Dawn and Paul. "Regina, he does seem like a nice guy," said Dawn. "When he and I were talking, he didn't seem like a bad guy. He was kind and gentle."

Regina then looked down at the table. "Well...I guess maybe we have been a bit paranoid," admitted Regina.

"Or maybe that's what Justin wants us to think," theorized Reggie. "We'll drop our guard and then he'll swoop in and attack us!"

"Reggie, come on," Dawn pleaded. "What do we have to do to prove to you that Justin isn't your father?"

"Come to think of it, Looker assured us that both our dad and Pokémon Hunter J would be placed in maximum security," remembered Paul.

"Looker..." murmured Dawn. "Wait! Looker! That's it!"

"What's it?" Regina asked.

"Hey Paul, are you still a Junior Officer of Interpol?" asked Dawn.

"I...I guess. I don't know," answered Paul. "I just took the title to shut Looker up."

"But didn't Looker say he'll do anything you ask him to do?"

At that moment, everyone had the same idea.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After a moment of searching through his bag, Paul found a small index card that had all of Looker's contact information, specifically his phone number.

Everyone huddled around the telephone as Paul dialed the number. He held the phone up to his ear and waited for someone to pick up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**INTERPOL HEADQUARTERS...**

Looker sat at his desk, filing out paperwork, when suddenly, his phone rings. He picked it up and answered in an authoritative tone, "International Police Headquarters...this is Looker!"

"_Hello Looker, this is Paul_," Paul replied.

"Paul?" Looker asked.

"_Yeah...remember me? I helped you capture Pokémon Hunter J and my dad back on the Sunmoon Islands._"

"Ah yes, my Junior Officer!" exclaimed Looker, as he remembered Paul. "How have you been?"

"_I'm doing okay_," replied Paul. "_Look, I didn't call to shoot the breeze. I just want to know where my dad is right now_."

"Your father?" Looker asked. "Oh don't worry about him. He's locked up tight. He's going nowhere!"

"_So my dad __**is**__ still in prison?_" Paul asked.

"Oh yes he is! Don't worry. I got him and Pokémon Hunter J under 24/7 surveillance. I'm watching their every move."

"_So...they're in jail, right?_" Paul asked again.

"I already told you, didn't I?" asked Looker.

"_Okay. That's good to know._"

"What's the problem? Is everyone in your family paranoid that he's going to break out of jail and torture you guys?"

"_Uhhh...no. Just want to check up on him_."

"Hey, you got nothing to worry about. Pokémon Hunter J and your father will not be getting out anytime soon. So just relax and enjoy your normal, everyday life."

"_Okay...thanks Looker. Bye_."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul then hung up the phone. "So, that's it then. Justin is not our father," sighed Paul.

"See?" Dawn asked. "You guys were paranoid over nothing."

"No...Justin has to be dad," refused Reggie.

"Reggie, Looker said it himself," continued Paul. "Dad's still in prison and he's not getting out."

Regina took her hands and began rubbing her face. "Mom, are you okay?" asked Reggie.

"Looker? Why didn't we call Looker to begin with?" Regina asked, stressed. "Oh god...was I stupid!"

"No, mom! You're not stupid!" replied Paul.

"No! The moment I saw Justin, I immediately thought of your father."

"We all did, mom," said Paul.

"I feel like such an idiot! I let my paranoia get the best of me."

"Mom, it's okay," comforted Paul. "We were all a little paranoid."

Paul then turned to Reggie, who had his head turned down to the table. "Reggie, are you okay?" Paul asked.

"I don't want to talk," muttered Reggie. "Let's just...forget about it and have dinner."

"Yeah, that's probably a better idea for now," agreed Dawn.

The four of them had dinner and went to bed early. Regina, Paul, and Reggie remained quiet throughout the rest of the night.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **Once again, I'm sorry for how long I was gone. As I said before, school and real-life got in the way, along with the other fanfictions I have to work on. To make it up to you guys for how long I've been gone, I've put up two chapters instead of just one! And the next one is very long! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Regina, Paul, and Reggie still feel guilty about falsely accusing Justin of any wrongdoing. To make it up, Regina meets up with Justin early morning and has breakfast with him. There, she reveals everything about Paul Sr.

By the end of the day, many secrets will be revealed, but not all of them will come from Regina and her family. Justin has his share as well...


	4. Regina On The Rocks

"**Regina On The Rocks"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that "World of Color" at Disney's California Adventure is an amazing show that everyone must see? What does that have to do with Pokémon...I don't know. Oh yeah, and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Throughout the night, Regina kept tossing and turning in her bed, while her sons and Dawn slept peacefully. Regina still felt stupid about accusing Justin. She tried everything to induce drowsiness. Warm milk, tea, counting Mareep, nothing worked.

Then came six in the morning, when the sun rose up and brightened Eterna City. Regina was still awake, with bags under her eyes. She yawned as she sat upright in her bed. Her mind still felt cluttered with various thoughts. She stretched her limbs out and tried her best to muster up some energy. "_Maybe the morning walk will clear my head_," she thought.

She got out of bed, changed out of her nightgown, and headed out the door. She was going to wake up the Growlithe and Mightyena sleeping in the living room, but she decided against it. "My head really hurts," she muttered, quietly. "I think I'll take this walk by myself today."

She then quietly opened the door and stealthily left the condominium. Mightyena and Growlithe were none the wiser.

As Regina walked around Eterna City, she continued thinking about Justin. "I was such a fool for thinking that Justin was actually Paul Sr. What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.

When she looked up at the sky, she could have sworn she saw a cloud that looked just like her ex-husband, laughing at her. Regina shook her head and berated herself. "Great, now that jackass is invading my every thought!" she complained. "No matter what I do, I'm instantly reminded of him. Just like how when I first saw Justin, I thought of him! And now I'm talking to myself in public. I must be some sort of crazy person!"

Regina continued rubbing the sides of her forehead. "I have such a huge headache," she muttered quietly.

Just then, she heard a voice. "Regina? Is that you?" asked a voice.

Regina turned around and saw Justin running up to her. "Oh! Justin!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"I thought it was you!" Justin said, cheerfully. "Is something wrong? You seem upset about something?"

"Oh...just a lot on my mind," answered Regina.

"Oh dear," worried Justin. "Is that Paul Sr. bothering you again?"

"Oh no, it's not that!" denied Regina. "Umm...well...sort of...I've just been thinking about these past few days."

"What about them?" asked Justin.

"Well...I just thought that it could have been better between you and me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say that I now have proof that you're not Paul Sr."

"What sort of proof?"

"Uhhh...I talked to a few friends, and they say that they say my ex-husband somewhere else. Which means you can't possibly be him."

"Is that so? Does this mean I am clear of any wrongdoing?"

"Yeah, you're clear."

Regina then placed her hands on her stomach and bowed down to Justin. "I'm sorry that my whole family unfairly judged you and accused you," she apologized. Her head was still down at the ground. "We weren't thinking straight. So please forgive us."

Justin laughed. Regina looked up at him. "Come on now. Stand up right. All is forgiven," Justin said, eloquently. "As long as you and your family drop the accusations against me, then everything between us is cool, as they say."

"Oh, I'm glad," replied Regina.

Regina then took a deep breath. "Boy, does that take a load off my mind," she breathed.

"Does it now?" asked Justin.

"I felt so stupid for accusing you," explained Regina.

"Oh, don't say that!"

"No, I am! I mean, I was so quick to accuse you for being someone you're not. I always do that. I say and do things without really thinking clearly. That's why I always slip on things or burn dinners or fall down stairs. I just screw up at whatever I do. I'm barely even a Pokémon trainer. Anytime I get into a battle with Growlithe or Mightyena, I always win by dumb luck."

"Is that so?"

Regina then realized something and let out a frustrated sigh. "And now here I am running my mouth off..."

Justin then grabbed Regina's wrist, surprising her. "My goodness Regina, I didn't think your husband mistreated you this bad," he remarked.

"What?" Regina asked, shocked. "Oh no, this has nothing to do with Paul Senior!"

"You know what, Regina? I think you're not thinking straight because you have no food in your stomach. You must not have had breakfast yet!"

"No that's not...! Um...well...actually, I am kind of hungry."

"Then, we have no time to lose!" proclaimed Justin.

Justin took Regina by the wrist and began to drag her away. "Wait! Stop! What are you doing?" she asked, frantically.

"Trust me, you'll like this place!" Justin shouted back.

"But...my family back home..."

Justin didn't listen. He continued dragging Regina across Eterna City.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The two stopped at a pancake house, a few blocks away from the Eterna Condominiums. The two sat down next to the window and they were handed their menus. The waitress then placed two cups down and filled them both with coffee. "I'll be back to take your orders!" the nice waitress said.

"Thank you," replied Justin.

The waitress then left to tend to another table. Justin turned to Regina, who had jittery hands and shaking legs. She stared out the window, hoping to try and get a view of her condo. "Regina, why are you so stressed?" he asked. "Look, if it makes you feel better, it's my treat."

"What's that?" Regina asked, coming back down to Earth.

"Look, you fed me breakfast yesterday. Allow me to repay my debt. So don't worry about the tab."

"It's not that," replied Regina, "I'm just worried about my family."

"What about your family?"

"Well, I have to go and make breakfast for them."

"I'm sure they'll do fine until you get back."

"But..."

"It's still early in the morning. You'll have time to make breakfast before they wake up."

"Look Justin..."

"Just relax, take a deep breath, and have some pancakes courtesy of myself!"

Regina looked at Justin. He only smiled as he took a sip of coffee. Regina lightened up a bit and gave a small smile. "Well...okay," she said. "If you say so..." She then took a sip of her coffee. "Sorry, I'm not used to doing something this...spontaneous. I never just walk outside and say I'm going to this pancake house today!"

"Well, there is a time when being spontaneous is a good thing," replied Justin.

"I just hope my boys can survive back home," Regina said.

"They're big boys," reminded Justin. "I'm sure they are able to take care of themselves. After all, they are Pokémon trainers."

"I suppose, but they are still my two little boys no matter how tall they get," joked Regina.

"It's a motherly thing, I assume."

Regina then drank more coffee. Justin then placed both of his elbows on the table. "You know Regina, I must ask you something," he said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" asked Regina.

"That girl Dawn..." began Justin.

"What about her?"

"While she seems like a nice, sweet girl, I want to know you feel about her being Paul's girlfriend."

"Oh, I think it's wonderful that Paul has found himself a sweetheart!" Regina replied, cheerfully.

"Oh you are?" Justin asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah. Before she and Paul became a couple, he was always so grumpy and moody. He never talked to me about anything and he was always so negative," Regina rambled on.

"I figured as much," muttered Justin. "Go on."

"I don't know what Dawn did to Paul, but ever since we met up in Hearthome City, Paul has been more open towards Dawn and me. He also seems much happier than he was before."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, Paul may still be a bit shy, but he's coming around."

"Well...that's good to hear."

"Why do you ask me about Dawn?"

"I was just curious."

Justin took a look over his shoulders, wondering where the waitress is. He then turned back to Regina. "It's just that," he continued, "Whenever a mother hears about her son dating a girl, they tend to be a bit...hostile."

"Oh, there's no hostility between me and Dawn," replied Regina. "I love Dawn!"

"Is that so?" Justin asked, as he took another sip of his coffee.

"Are you kidding? Dawn is a lifesaver!"

"How so?"

"Well, I was a little bit worried that Paul would never find happiness in his life, especially since...you-know-who left."

"What do you mean you-know-who?" asked Justin. He then suddenly remembered. "Oh...you mean the former man of the house."

"That's right. I was very afraid that Paul would fall a similar path like him," continued Regina. "But thankfully, Dawn was able to help Paul and it looks like Paul will steer clear of that path. I'm grateful that Dawn came by and entered Paul's life. Lord knows he needed the guidance."

Justin remained quiet as he watched Regina take another sip of her coffee. "Regina, let's talk about your hu..."

"So are we ready to order?" asked the waitress, interrupting Justin.

"Oh yes, uhhh..."

Regina picked up the menu and quickly scanned the selection of different pancakes. "Well...the chocolate chip pancakes sound delicious. I'll try that!" ordered Regina, as she handed the waitress the menu.

"Okay," smiled the waitress. She then turned towards Justin. "And for you, Justin, I assume you want the usual?"

"Yes, I'll have blueberry pancakes with a side order of bacon and eggs, sunny-side-up."

"I never forget!" the waitress replied. She then took Justin's menu. "I'll be right back with your order!"

The waitress then left. Regina turned towards Justin. "How does she know your name?" asked Regina.

"I'm a regular here," answered Justin.

"Oh...okay."

Something then hit Regina. "Wait a minute, you're a regular?" she asked again.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" Justin asked.

"But didn't you just move into Eterna City? How can you be a regular when you just moved in?"

"Oh, well I've been living here for a few weeks now," explained Justin. "I'm just really lazy, thus is why everything is still in boxes. I've been becoming here every since, hence why the waitress recognized me. Plus, I traveled through here many times before on my usually musical voyages."

"Oh," was all Regina could say.

"You weren't accusing me of something, were you?" asked Justin.

"Oh no! I just thought that...that was kind of odd."

At first, it seemed that Justin was upset. Regina felt a bit worried by his appearance. But then, his face suddenly changed from angry to smiling. "I'm just kidding you," joked Justin. "I get asked that a lot."

"By who?" asked Regina.

"Just random people that I meet on my voyages," answered Justin.

"Voyages?"

"I believe I told you about this before. I am a wandering musician who travels across the region. I meet many interesting people along the way."

"Really? How interesting?"

"Just people with different backgrounds and life goals. Sometimes, people are farmers. Others are people who are striving to become the Pokémon League Champions. They all have rather interesting pasts and stories."

"That sounds intriguing. But why do you do it? Why do you go around and listen to people and how they live?"

"There are many reasons and they differ from person to person. Sometimes, I am cursed with boredom and I want to hear a good story to help pass the time. From that, you learn a lot about people and society alike. Sometimes I use people's stories as inspirations for songs and melodies."

Regina smiled as she listened to Justin's words. "You sure are an interesting person," commented Regina.

"Maybe I am," replied Justin. "But right now, the more interesting person...is you."

"Me?" Regina asked, surprised. "How am I interesting?"

"Well, it's not every day that some random woman I meet points her finger at me and accuses me of being someone else that I'm not."

"Oh god, Justin. Can we please not talk about that?" pleaded Regina. "I already apologized and everything. Can't we just forget it about it and move on?"

"I'm afraid that is not an option," refused Justin. "It will do neither of us any good not to discuss it. Regina, I am not trying to instigate anything or get under your skin, as they say. I have forgiven you and I have no hard feelings towards you. But, I want to know about Paul Sr."

Regina's eyes opened wide when Justin mentioned Paul Sr. "Why...why would you want to know about him?" asked Regina, stuttering a bit.

"As I said before," continued Justin, "you are a very interesting woman with a very interesting family. Surely, there must some sort of story between you, your family, and your ex-husband. I want to know what he has done to you and your family. I want to see what was so heinous that you would go around accusing people of being him."

"Look Justin, we're not crazy or anything..." replied Regina.

"I never said you were," he clarified. "I simply want to know why. Why would you accuse me of being him? What has he done to you?"

"Why should I tell you any of that? Can't you accept the fact that you just happen to look like someone else? I mean, I was wrong anyway. So can't we just drop it and forget that it ever happened?"

Regina's voice was so loud that people in the pancake house were beginning to glance over at their table. Regina noticed this and was deeply embarrassed.

She then grabbed both her elbows and covered her arms, as if she was cold. She then stared at the ground outside of the window. For some reason, unbeknownst to her, the roots of the bushes that were peeping through the soil was suddenly interesting. She placed her right hand over her mouth, as if she was trying to hold something back.

"Regina, look. I understand why you are so tight-lipped about this," Justin said. "I mean, I know that you just met me exactly 24 hours ago. To you, am I nothing but a stranger with whom you barely know. And whatever I want you to talk about, I'm sure, is not an easy subject to talk about. I understand that. But Regina, keeping this to yourself is going to make things worse for you. If you keep locking this away, eventually it'll come out one way or another, and not in a good way."

Justin then reached out and grabbed Regina's hand. "Regina please, I know you have some unresolved issues with your ex-husband. I promise you, whatever you tell me will stay with me," assured Justin.

Regina glanced over towards Justin, but immediately set her eyes back outside. "Regina, look at me," Justin demanded. Regina then looked at him right in his eyes. Justin saw that her eyes were glistening as extra moisture started to build up in her eyes. Justin continued to inch closer to Regina's face.

Regina took a deep breath and shut her eyes. She was quiet for a moment. Justin grew concerned. "Well?" he asked.

"Okay," she replied, quietly.

"Okay?" Justin asked.

"Okay, I'm ready to talk. What do you what to know first?" Regina asked.

"Well, Paul Sr. is your ex-husband. That has already been established," deduced Justin. "Let's start at the beginning. When did you meet, Paul Sr.?"

Regina looked at the table, hesitating to answer. "Regina?" Justin asked.

"Fifteen years ago," Regina finally answered.

"What was that?" asked Justin.

"It was fifteen years ago when I met Paul Sr. I met him at the Department Store in Veilstone City. Back then, he seemed like a nice person. I didn't know that he would break my heart later on."

"I see, well we're get to the heart-breaking soon enough, but continue. What did he do at the Department Store?"

"He was a stock-boy," continued Regina. "I first laid my eyes on him after he helped me up. After spending the whole day shopping, I headed to the checkout counters to pay. I ran there, because I was in a hurry. They closed down the elevators because of some technical problems. I had no choice but take the stairs. Now, I should tell you, me and stairs are never on good terms."

"I can only guess what happened next..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**FLASHBACK...**

_Carrying many bags in her hands, twenty-year-old Regina quickly ran towards the elevators. The sale was about to end, so she had to hurry to the checkout cashier. She turned around a corner into the elevator hallway. There a small yellow sign greeted her. It read __**Out of Order!**_ _"Seriously? All of them?" Regina asked, angrily. Regina let out a frustrated grunt._

_She turned around and headed towards the stairs. She pushed and shoved her way down the stairs. Regina was determined not to pay full-price!_

_As she reached the first floor, her foot slipped. She screamed as she fell forward and tumbled down the other steps. She hit her head on the edge of one of those steps, knocking her out cold._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Wow, that must have hurt," commented Justin.

"Just thinking about it makes me remember the pain," added Regina. "Anyway, from what I can gather, someone called an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Ow...that really hurt,"_ Regina thought._

_Her head throbbing in pain, Regina slowly her eyes and her vision became clear. She let out a moan as she regained consciousness. "Oh, you're actually awake," said a voice._

_Regina titled her head sideways and saw a young man with purple hair standing beside her. Her memory was still fuzzy, but she didn't recognize this man. "Who are you?" she asked. "And what happened? Where am I?"_

"_You're in a hospital bed," answered the man. "You fell down the stairs at the Department Store and gave yourself a concussion. One of my co-workers called the ambulance. They told me to stay here and watch over you."_

_Regina laid back in bed and grabbed her head. "Oh god, that must been so embarrassing for me," Regina said. "I always do that! Stupid, stupid me!"_

"_Don't beat yourself up over it," comforted the man. "Many women injure themselves...especially during those low-price sales we're always having. I told my boss that it was getting out of hand, but he's too busy fattening his pockets with money."_

_Regina then felt a sharp, stabbing pain going into her brain. She kicked her legs up, prompting the man to get up from his seat to try and comfort her. "It's okay! It's okay!" the man said calmly. "Just relax and rest your head."_

_Eventually, Regina calmed down and placed her head back into her pillow. She took a deep breath and tried to keep her mind off her headache. She turned towards the man. "Hey," she spoke._

"_Huh?" the man asked._

"_What's your name?" Regina asked._

"_Call me Paul."_

"_Okay...Paul..."_

_Regina noticed the depressed look on Paul's face. "Is something with you, Paul?" asked Regina._

"_Oh nothing really," replied Paul. "I'm just tired. That's all."_

"_What do you do?" asked Regina._

"_I'm a stock-boy," answered Paul. "But additionally, I'm also the manager's go-to guy. And he makes me go everywhere. Get this! Get that! Go here and back in less than fifteen minutes! It's a lot of running around."_

"_It sounds exhausting."_

"_I always hope that with time, he might see how hard of a worker I am and I might take his job. But now I'm not really holding my breath for that."_

_Regina sulked as she listened to Paul's story. "But hey, at least it's better than my last job," Paul mentioned._

"_What was your last job?" asked Regina._

_Paul then looked down at the ground. He hesitated to answer her. "I don't want to talk too much about it," he said. "But that job made me do things...with very little payoffs."_

"_Oh," sighed Regina._

"_At least with the job I have now, I'm doing honest work," continued Paul. "So, I suppose it's all good."_

"_I see. Well, as long as you're not doing anything criminal..."_

_It was quiet for a moment. The two of them turned away from each other. Paul took a deep breath and Regina continued wincing at her headache. "So...you got any family?" Paul asked. "You know, people who might visit you later on. I mean, you took a pretty serious fall."_

_Regina shook her head. "Both my parents have passed on," she answered. "And I'm an only child."_

"_Oh...that's rough," choked Paul. Paul then leaned back in his chair. "Well...how about you?" asked Regina. "Do you have family?"_

"_Ehhh...I'm not on good terms with anyone from my family," confessed Paul._

"_Your parents are still around?"_

"_Yeah, but like I said, we're not on good terms," repeated Paul. "I also have a twin brother, but I cut off contact with him years ago. I have no clue where he is now."_

"_...why aren't you on good-terms with your parents?"_

"_I'm going to say that they were both dirt bags and leave it at that."_

"_Okay then. If it really bothers you that much, then I won't ask you about them anymore," promised Regina._

_There was a moment of silence again between the two. Regina glanced down and saw a Poké Ball hanging from Paul's belt. "You have a Pokémon?" asked Regina._

"_One...a Totodile," answered Paul. "I used to have a whole team, but...things just happened."_

_Regina was curious as to what these things were, but she decided that it would be better not to ask about it. "So, do you use that Totodile for battling or anything?" she asked, instead._

"_I used to, but we are taking a break from battling," answered Paul._

"_Does he help you on the job?" asked Regina._

"_He can't. Boss won't allow it."_

"_Well that's not fair!"_

"_Yeah, but what are you going to do?"_

_Paul then turned to Regina. "You know, you're going to be in the hospital for a while," he mentioned. "The doctor says that you have a pretty serious concussion."_

"_Really?" Regina asked._

"_Here's the thing...since you don't have anyone to visit you...and since I have no one to go home to...how about I spend the night here and keep you company?" proposed Paul._

_Regina smiled as Paul made his offer. "I would like that," she said._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"This sounds like the beginning of a true love story," commented Justin.

"For the time being, it was a true love story," continued Regina. "We spend so much time together...and we were always happy spending our time with each other. A few months later, Paul made his marriage proposal...and then nine months later, we were married."

"Really? Was it a wonderful wedding?" asked Justin.

"It was a small one. We didn't have any guests. It was just us and the priest. Paul wanted to call his twin brother, but he couldn't find any contact information."

Justin then sulked after he heard that. "Yeah...yeah, I think I know the feeling," he moaned.

"What was that?" asked Regina.

Justin drank what was left of his coffee. Coincidentally, the waitress came by with a hot pot of coffee. "Can I top you two off?" she asked, nicely.

"Yes please," Justin replied. The waitress then refilled Regina and Justin's cups. "Your pancakes should be ready in just a few minutes," the waitress said. She then left.

"Anyway, continue," said Justin. "So you two met each other, fell in love, got married, and you had two kids."

"Correct," replied Regina. She took a small sip of her coffee. "How was he as a family man?" asked Justin.

"He was strict, but fair. He wanted our two sons to be the best. But he thought that Reggie was too effeminate. When little Paul was brought into the world, he mainly focused on him."

"By focus you mean...?"

"He taught him about Pokémon and all of the different battle strategies that Paul could use in battles. As a matter of fact, Paul Sr. even bought some strange portable battle simulator so that Paul Jr. could show him what he's learned."

"Now then, it seemed you had a happy marriage. But when did it start going down?" Justin asked.

Regina took another deep breath. "Things were going great. I was hoping that it would last a lifetime. But..."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_The two Paul's sat down on the living room sofa. Paul Sr. watched as his younger son used the battle simulator in his hands. Paul Jr. was five years old. He had a Squirtle on his side, while the opposing side had a Dratini. "Come on son, I know you can beat that Dratini! It's down to its last hit point!" cheered Paul Sr._

_Paul Jr. continued playin...uh...training on his simulator. Right when he was about to win the battle, the Dratini suddenly unleashed a Twister attack and did critical damage to Paul's virtual Squirtle, knocking it out. Paul Sr. lowered his head and rubbed his eyelids. "Sorry dad," apologized Paul Jr._

"_Sorry? Son, this is the fifth virtual battle in a row that you lost," replied Paul Sr._

"_Well dad, the critical damage thing just randomly happens in this thing!" argued Paul Jr. "What do you want me to do?"_

"_I want you overpower your enemies so that they would have chance against you!"_

_Suddenly, the sound of breaking glass caught everyone's attention. The two Paul's immediately jumped off the sofa and ran over to the kitchen. The two saw Regina, flat on her face. In front of her was a tray of dishes, which were now all shattered into pieces. "Mom!" Paul Jr. shouted._

"_What happened?" Reggie asked, running into the room._

"_You two stay away!" cautioned Paul Sr. "There's broken glass everywhere!'_

_Paul Sr. looked down and saw Regina lifting herself off the ground. "Ow...that hurt," Regina groaned. She looked up and saw her husband, not very happy in the least. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Regina asked._

_Paul Sr. threw his hands up in the air and stomped his way onto the front porch, slamming the door violently. Paul Jr. and Reggie were a bit frightened by this display. "Mom...why is dad so angry?" asked Reggie._

"_It's okay, you two. It has nothing to do with you two," assured Regina. "Your father is just a bit tired and stressed out, that's all. I'm going to go and talk to him. Will you two clean this up for me while I talk to him?"_

_The two boys nodded their heads. "Good. Thank you," Regina said. While Paul Jr. and Reggie went to go clean up the broken plates, Regina walked out onto the front porch. Paul Sr. paced back and forth, breathing through his nose. She slowly walked towards him. "Honey?" Regina asked._

"_Just-just leave me alone," he replied, quickly._

"_What's going on?" asked Regina._

"_It's nothing!" shouted Paul Sr._

"_It's not nothing! Something is bothering you!" argued Regina._

"_Look, just go back inside!" demanded Paul._

"_Paul, what's wrong with you? You've been acting so different lately. You're always snappy and angry. You rarely ever talk to me or your sons! You just won't open up anymore!"_

_Paul Sr. looked up into the air and took another deep breath. He turned towards his wife. "Why are you always breaking dishes?" Paul Sr. asked, angrily. "It seems that you can't go a week without breaking something...or burning something!"_

"_That's not true!" snapped Regina, offended. "I mean, yeah. I'm a little clumsy, but I thought you would be used to it by now!"_

"_Well, no! Everything you break something, __**I**__ have to go and take money out of my paycheck to fix or replace whatever you broke! Do you realize we don't have that kind of money?"_

"_Well whose fault is that?" argued Regina. "You've been making the same amount of money that you've been making since I first met you! You know we have kids! Why don't you ever man up and ask your boss for a promotion or something?"_

"_Hey, don't turn this around me, woman! You're making this sound like it's my fault!"_

"_It is your fault! You're the coward who's not standing up for himself!"_

"_Are you calling me __**a coward?**__ You have no idea what I have to go through! You have no clue how stressful it is to have someone order you around!"_

"_You're one to talk about ordering people around," muttered Regina._

"_What was that?" asked Paul Sr._

"_Look, your job is stressful because you're making it to be stressful! Why don't you just tell off your boss? Tell him that you have a wife and kids to support and that what he's paying you isn't enough to cover them!"_

"_Honey, you have no clue how much of a hardass he is."_

"_Well then, just quit your job and find something that pays something!" argued Regina. "There's more than one job out there!"_

_Paul Sr. opened his mouth as if to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Regina crossed her arms and gave him a smirk. She had defeated him. "No comebacks? Just as I thought," she smirked. "You have no excuse! Honey, this is what I want you to do. The next time you are given a great opportunity to move up in the world, take it! I don't care what you have to do! Just take it and don't let anyone else try to stop you!"_

_Paul Sr. looked at her with intrigue. "Are you sure about that?" asked Paul Sr._

"_Of course, I'm sure!" Regina shouted at him. "Do you understand me?"_

_For a moment, Paul Sr. grabbed his chin and stared at his angry wife. "Well?" she asked._

"_Okay," he replied.  
"Okay what?" asked Regina._

_Paul Sr. then began heading back into the house. "If you really want me to do that..." he said. He opened the front door and walked inside. Regina crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. What was Paul Sr. going to do?_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Oh my, that must have been quite the heated argument," remarked Justin. "But hey, you did the right thing!"

"No I didn't," replied Regina. "I would later regret it later that night."

"That night?" asked Justin. "Do you mean?"

"Yeah," Regina said, her voice shaking a little bit. She took a deep breath through her nose. "That night was the night that my husband left us."

At this point, Regina was breathing very heavily through her nose. She had her palm pressed against her mouth, on the verge of tears. "It's okay. Take your time," whispered Justin. "You can start whenever you're ready."

A few more deep breaths later, Regina removed her hand from her mouth. "Okay, here's what happened," she whispered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_That night, Regina slept peacefully in her bed. She tossed in her bed and stretched her arm out. When her hand felt something paper-like, Regina quietly woke up and lifted her head up. She saw that her husband was no longer there beside her. Instead, there was a letter placed on his pillow. Regina quickly got up and turned the lights on. She ripped the envelope opened and quickly skimmed the letter inside. Regina crumbled the letter up and got out of bed. She threw on her robe and quietly walked down the hallway._

_She walked into the kitchen and she saw a shadowy figure near the front door. She immediately recognized this figure as her husband...soon to be ex-husband._

_She slowly reached over and turned the kitchen lights on. Paul Sr. jumped when the lights turned on, but let out a breath of relief. Paul Sr. wore a black jumpsuit and had duffel bags at his feet. "Oh...it's only you," he sighed._

"_It's only me?" Regina asked, angrily. "And just where in the hell do you think you're going?"_

"_Regina, I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell you this in person, but I suppose you must know," spoke Paul Sr. "I am done with you and the family."_

_Regina was shocked at his words. "What? Oh...god, please tell me this is some sort of sick practical joke!"_

"_Regina, you know I am not a joking man," replied Paul Sr. "I haven't been for the past eight years. I am simply taking your advice. I was given a great opportunity at work, and I am going to take it. But I have to leave this family behind. You and the boys would only drag me back to this miserable status."_

_Regina cover her mouth, unable to accept what Paul Sr. was saying. "You see Regina, with your clumsy ways and overall failure to be a proper wife and mother, I have grown tired of being with you and have decided to seek out what would truly benefit myself."_

"_Is that what I am to you?" Regina asked, on the verge of tears. "Who would tell you to leave your family behind? What does..."_

_Regina was interrupted when she saw something through Paul Sr.'s black sweatshirt. She could see the "G" insignia. Immediately, she knew what Paul Sr. was getting into, and within seconds, her love for him had turned to deep hatred. It felt like a mix of anger and sadness. "You son of a...bitch!" she cursed. She then threw a glass vase at the floor. "Watch what you say," taunted Paul Sr. "There are children in this house."_

"_Oh like you give a damn about your children!" Regina shouted, angrily. "How dare you leave this family behind! Was the love I had for you worth nothing?"_

"_Regina, I have big dreams in my mind that can't be accomplished by caring for a family," Paul Sr. said, sternly. "I have to do this."_

"_You are taking part in something that's criminal! You're going to toss aside me and your sons just so that you can live out your dream of ruling over Pokémon?" Regina sobbed. "Well, fine! But I want no part in this! I want you out of my house, now!"_

"_Mom? Dad?" squeaked a voice._

_Both Paul Sr. and Regina looked towards the hallway and saw a tiny, five-year-old Paul standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Paul, just go back to bed!" demanded Regina. "This is between me and your father!"_

"_Where's dad going?" asked Paul._

"_Dad's going to get a better job," confessed Paul Sr. "Taking care of you is a big burden on my part."_

"_What?" Paul asked, shocked._

"_Shut up!" cried Regina. "Don't you say such things!"_

"_Well, I'm tired of sugar-coating everything!" Paul Sr. replied. "I'm tell it like it is. This family is holding me back on bigger things in life."_

"_Just get out!" Regina shouted, pointing at the doorway._

_Paul Sr. took another glance at his youngest son. "You're a failure as a trainer and a failure as a son!" Paul's dad said, rather harshly._

"_**GET OUT!**__" Regina shouted, at the top of her lungs._

_She then threw a flower vase at Paul Sr.'s head. "He cried out in pain as he grabbed the back of his head. Regina ran over and began whacking him with whatever small blunt instrument she found. It was too dark to tell what it was. Paul Sr. ran out the door. Paul felt like he had been stabbed in the stomach. He felt like crying._

_Once Paul Sr. ran out the door, Regina slammed the door with enough force to shake the house. She got down on her knees and forced herself up against the door. She tried her best to suppress her tears, but it was no good. She slammed her fist against the wall as the tears slowly began to fall down her cheeks. "Why? Why would he do this? Where did I go wrong?" Regina asked, crying._

"_Am I…Am I really a bad son?" Paul asked himself._

_Regina turned towards Paul, who was ready to start crying. She got up, ran over to him, and hugged him tightly. "Don't listen to him," she sobbed. "He's an idiot. He's just some total stranger now!"_

"_Mom, is dad going to come back?" asked Paul._

_Regina didn't answer him. She just hugged him and cried._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Regina had her head facing down at the table. As she did that night, she was doing everything she can to keep the tears from escaping her eyes. Regardless of her efforts, tears trailed down her cheeks. She tried her best to keep everyone and Justin from seeing her like this, but Justin can tell. Her arms shook and he could hear her holding back her crying. "Regina?" worried Justin.

Regina suddenly crossed her arms and placed her head down. She let it out all. Her arms muffled her sobbing and hid her face from view. Justin reached out and rubbed her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "It's okay Regina," he spoke in a soft voice. "Don't worry about what other people think. This is good for you."

Regina lifted her face up away from her sleeves. Her cheeks were very wet and bags formed under her eyes. Some strands of her long, purple hair had escaped from her hair scrunchie and were now all over the front of her face. "Every since he left," sobbed Regina. "I've tried to take care of the boys as best to my abilities by myself. I tried hard not to be the ditzy, klutz that he thinks I am. But in the end, I always kept screwing up. I still slipped and fell, tumbled down stairs, and setting dinners on fire. And every time I did, I could just hear him taunting me. Because he's right! He's always been right! I'm just a clumsy, air-headed, failure of a mother!"

Regina then placed her head back into her arms. Justin continued to watch Regina self-loathing. He reached in his pocket and took out a handkerchief. He tapped Regina on the shoulder, grabbing her attention. "Regina, get up real quick," he commanded.

Regina did as she was told. She looked up at Justin. "Here, blow your nose," offered Justin. She took the handkerchief and blew her nose into it. She then gave it back to Justin, who quickly snapped it a few times to clean it. "Regina, tell me something," spoke Justin. "Do you happen to have a picture of Paul and Reggie on your person right now?"

"What?" Regina asked. "Why...yes of course I do. I always carry a picture of them with me."

"Really? Why do you carry a picture of them everywhere you go?"

"Why else? It's because I love them!"

"You love them?"

"Yes I do!"

"Funny, ever since your husband left, the only family you had were your two sons. Despite being a single mother, you have loved them, cared for them, bathed them, fed them, dressed them, taught them the ways of life, comforted them, and overall just being there for them," listed Justin.

Regina sniffed as she listened to Justin's words. She knew where this was going. "You know, you did more for those boys in five years than your husband would have ever done for them in a decade. Regina, you're not a failure or a bad mother. You're an outstanding mother!"

Regina wiped her nose and nodded her head. She began cheering up a bit. "Now take out that picture of your sons," ordered Justin.

Regina did as she was told. She reached into her pocket and took out a small picture of Paul and Reggie standing next to each other. The two of them stood in front of the Canalave City Gym. Reggie was smiling, but Paul stood there with his usual scowl on his face. Regina looked carefully at the picture. She smiled. "Tell me Regina, what are those two boys doing as far as with their Pokémon?" Justin asked.

"Well, both of them have traveled to different regions of the world, winning gym badges and Battle Frontier Symbols. Right now, Paul is working towards the Sinnoh League and Reggie has become a Pokémon breeder."

Justin only smiled after Regina answered his question. Regina couldn't help but smile with him. "You know what, I think I raised the boys just fine," she told herself. "I mean, my husband's in pris...uh...in the gutter. So he can say all he wants about me. The fact is, I am a proud to be the mother of two strong Pokémon trainers.

"Now you're getting the hint!" proclaimed Justin, happily.

Suddenly, Regina felt a weird sensation going through her spine. "Wow..." she muttered.

"What is it?" asked Justin.

"I don't know," answered Regina. "I feel...strange...like something bad had disappeared. I feel...happier and more livelier. That felt...really good."

Justin continued smiling as Regina's spirits were lifted. "I feel so much better now!" she proudly said.

"That's good to hear," Justin replied.

"Justin, you have a knack for this," continued Regina. "Did anyone ever tell you that you should be a psychiatrist?"

Justin laughed. "Many times, trust me," he answered. "Now go to the women's room and wash your face. When you get back, we'll have ourselves some pancakes!"

"Good idea! I probably look like a mess right now!"

Regina got up from her seat and headed over to the women's room. While she was gone, Justin took another sip of his coffee. "No matter how many people I've talked to, that face of bliss never gets old," he muttered. "_But still, while Regina did shed some light on the family, I still want to know more. I wonder what the brothers have to say..._"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

In the women's room, Regina splashed some cold water in her face to try to remove any evidence of her crying. "_Oh my, I just feel wonderful!" _she thought. "_That Justin really knows how to lift someone's hopes up! Amazing that guy is!_"

She then grabbed a paper towel to dry her face. After that, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror and began thinking. "_Justin got a lot out of me...stuff even I never really thought too much about. I wonder if Reggie and Paul have something they're hiding inside of them..._"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **So after god-knows-how-long, "DP Love 2" has finally returned! Sorry about that long, _**long**_ wait everybody! Hopefully, these chapters and a look into Regina's past was worth the wait.

Originally, I wanted to tell the story of Paul's family in less than three chapters. But then I realized that there is a lot to be talked about here...so much that trying to contain them in less than three chapters would be hell. So instead, I'm giving it its own story arc. I'll be upfront, there will not be too much Ikarishipping moments. I will try to work one in, but I want to mostly focus on Paul's family and Galactic Paul more. I hope you guys understand.

**Next time: **After Justin breaks down Regina, he hopes to do the same to her sons. With Reggie, he may have no problems. But Paul, on the other hand, will prove to be a challenge. See what Justin does in the next chapter of "DP Love 2!"


	5. Reggie On The Rocks

"**Reggie On The Rocks"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

Alright, I'm back! I hope you had a great Christmas. Even though it's late, Happy New Year's to everybody! Here's hoping that I upload chapters faster in 2011!

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that "untrusted" isn't a word? Yeah, kind of goofed up there. Oh yeah, and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: Just like the last chapter, this one is VERY long. It may even be longer that "Reggie On The Rocks." It talks about every detail of Reggie's past life (hence why it took forever me for me to finish it). Hope you guys don't mind!)**

_Paul Senior was in the master bedroom. He was packing a very large duffel bag with clothes and personal items. A young eleven-year-old Reggie was standing in the doorway, watching him. He was very nervous about approaching his dad. "Umm…dad," he squeaked._

_Paul Sr. jumped when he heard his voice. He turned around and saw his son standing in the doorway. "Oh…it's only you," Paul Sr. replied. "Well…what is it? What do you want?"_

"_Dad, are you doing anything for the weekend?" Reggie asked._

"_Um…why do you ask?"_

"_I was thinking maybe we can go fishing tomorrow."_

"_I don't think I have time to take you and Paul on a fishing trip. Maybe some other time," replied Paul Sr.._

"_Um…actually, maybe it can be just a trip for just you and me."_

"_Just you and me? Why don't you want Paul to be there?"_

"_You always spend time with Paul. It's been a while since you and I had some quality time together," explained Reggie._

_Paul Sr. didn't continue with the conversation. He just went back to packing his bag. Reggie was a little annoyed that his father didn't talk to him. "Dad? How about it?" Reggie asked._

"_I don't have time to fish with an effeminate little girl like you!" snapped Paul Sr.. He then went back to packing his things._

_Reggie grew angry as his father had his back turned towards him. Young Reggie went up and grabbed him by the wrist. "Now you listen to me, dad!" he shouted._

_Reggie jerked on his wrist. The man turned around, but it wasn't Paul Sr. anymore. Reggie was horrified to see that his father had been replaced with Justin's. "What are you doing?" Justin asked. "Why are you calling me dad?"_

"_I'm...I'm sorry!" apologized Reggie. "I thought..."_

"_Thought what?" Justin asked, sternly. "You thought I was your father?"_

"_Well, you were a few minutes ago."_

"_Are you that paranoid and stupid that you would go around pointing your finger at people, saying that they're your father! Are you THAT desperate for a father figure?"_

**

* * *

**

Reggie suddenly opened his eyes. The sight of Justin, his father, and his old house had disappeared. Reggie looked around and realized that he was sleeping in a bed. He sat up, pushed the sheets away from him, and looked around the room. He was in a bedroom with light brown walls and dark brown décor. He recognized the room as one of the guest bedrooms in his mother's apartment.

He stretched his arms out and then fell backwards into a pillow. He let out a deep breath as he stared up at the ceiling. "_What's wrong with me?_" he asked himself. He remained in bed for a few more minutes before getting up.

He walked down the hallway to the living room. He looked around and saw his younger brother sitting on the couch, watching television. Paul wore a purple shirt and black sweatpants. "Morning Paul," Reggie said.

"Morning," replied Paul, keeping his eyes on the T.V.

Reggie sat down next to him. "Sleep well?" Paul asked.

"Meh," replied Reggie.

Reggie lifted his head up and looked around him. He and Paul were the only two people in the living room. "Dawn is still asleep?" Reggie asked.

"Yep," answered Paul.

"What about mom?"

"Umm...well, I didn't see her in bed, so I guess she's still out on her morning walk."

Reggie then noticed that Mightyena and Growlithe sleeping at their feet. "She didn't take Mightyena or Growlithe?" Reggie asked.

"Hmm...I guess not," answered Paul.

The two then went back to watching T.V.

Reggie leaned back into the couch and titled his head back. Paul quickly glanced at his brother and sighed. "What's wrong?" Paul asked, annoyed.

"I've just been thinking about Justin," answered Reggie, wearily.

"What...do you still think that he's our dad?"

"You know...I don't even know what to think anymore."

"But Looker says our dad is in prison," reminded Paul. "You really still think that Justin is our dad?"

"Well, to be honest, a small part of me still has doubt about the whole thing."

"That "small part of you" is stupid. Reggie, come on, what more do we have to do? Looker even said that our dad was still in prison."

"So that means you instantly have to believe him?"

"Well, what else could there be? I mean, there's really nothing that proves that Looker is wrong!"

"I don't know, Paul. Okay? There's just something about Justin that makes me think that he's dad."

"But he's not."

"I know but..."

"Then why do you say that he is?"

"I don't know. I just think he is."

"But he's not. How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

"Well...I...I just..." stammered Reggie.

"What? Do you want him to be dad? Do you want Justin to come in here and say, "Hey! I'm your father and I broke out of prison? Is that what you want?"

Reggie turned away from Paul. He remained quit, refusing to answer. "Well?" Paul asked, irritated. "Do you want that?"

"...don't you?" Reggie asked.

"What?" Paul asked.

"Don't you wish that you could see dad one more time?" Reggie asked.

Paul looked at Reggie as if he had just told him that he was from the Moon. "No!" shouted Paul. "No! Of course not! Why would I ever want to see him again?"

"I don't know," replied Reggie. "Maybe you want to talk to him about a few things? Maybe you could ask him why he **really** left the family. Or why he treated us the way he did? Or something like that, I don't know."

Paul growled. "Look Reggie, if you still have issues with dad, then that's your business, and I won't make fun of you for it," he said. "But as for me, I'm done with him. I don't care about him anymore. It's better for me to just forget all about him. I never want to see him or speak to him ever again."

Paul turned back towards the television. His older brother continued looking at him. "Are you sure Paul?" Reggie asked. "You sure you have nothing else to say to him?"

Paul remained fixated on the T.V. in front of him. "No, I got nothing to say to him," Paul muttered, quietly. Reggie then noticed him gulping, but he knew that Paul was not eating or drinking anything. Regardless, Reggie decided to ignore it and join his brother.

The two watched T.V. alongside each other. On the T.V. screen, the news team was covering various events going on in Sinnoh, such as new unofficial contests about to take place in some places and a festival coming up in Eterna City (hosted by Gym Leader Gardenia).

Eventually, Paul spoke up again. "Hey Reggie," he began. "Tell me something. What on Earth do you have to talk about with dad?"

"Paul..." groaned Reggie.

"I'm not making fun of you or anything," Paul assured. "I just want to know."

"It's nothing. I mean...you wouldn't understand."

"How so?"

"It's just personal things between me and him."

Paul only looked at him, confused and curious. But he decided to just let it go. "Well it doesn't matter what problems you have with dad," Paul said. "Because I don't think mom wants us to see him again anyway. I mean, she hates him more than you and me combined."

"Yeah she does," agreed Reggie. "I mean, she loved him so much. They loved each other so much that they got married and had two kids. I can still remember mom crying into her pillow day and night after he left the house."

"Oh please, don't remind me about that. I'll admit, it pains me seeing the image of mom just bawling and crying her eyes out."

"I know what you mean."

The two brothers then looked out straight in front of them, not necessarily to the television. Reggie let out a depressed sigh. "You know something Paul," continued Reggie, "sometimes when I'm taking care of Pokémon back in Veilstone City, I think about mom and how lonely she must be living here by herself."

"Yeah...wait! Actually, you know what's funny, I talked to her about that the night before," mentioned Paul.

"Really?" Reggie asked, surprised. "What did she say?"

"When we were talking, I asked mom if she felt lonely here by herself," began Paul. "She admitted that whenever you and I are away, she feels sad. She also told me that ever since dad left, she was afraid of being alone for the rest of my life."

"Oh...oh no," worried Reggie.

"But it's okay!" assured Paul. "Even though she misses us, she's happy that we are doing great things with our lives. She said that...she's proud to be our mom."

Reggie looked stunned. "Wow," he said. "She really said all that?"

"Yeah," confirmed Paul. "She also told me that she didn't want us to worry about her. She wants to go out and live out our dreams."

Reggie couldn't help but grab his chest. He felt touched by what his mother had told Paul.

Suddenly, the front door opened up and Regina walked into the room. Immediately, the two brothers turned towards the door and greeted their mother. "Oh hey, you're back!" greeted Reggie.

Regina looked up and saw her two sons sitting on the couch. "Oh, you two are awake!" remarked Regina.

Then, Growlithe and Mightyena got up and ran over to Regina. Regina laughed as Mightyena and Growlithe jumped up onto her legs. Regina reached down and picked up Growlithe. "Awww...did you miss me?" she asked, cheerfully. "I'm sorry I didn't take you out today. Mommy just needed some alone time."

She then put down Growlithe, patted Mightyena on the head, and walked over to her boys. Reggie and Paul noticed how happy their mother was. "So, how was your morning wal..."

Paul was interrupted when his mother grabbed him and Reggie and wrapped her arms around their heads, hugging them tightly. She sighed happily. "Boys, have I ever told you how much I love you guys?" Regina asked. "I don't know where I would be without you two!"

But Reggie and Paul were confused as to what to say. To see their depressed mother suddenly being cheerful perplexed them. "I'm so lucky to have you two with me today," Regina added.

Eventually, she let go of her boys and headed over to the kitchen. "Well, better get started on breakfast!" she said, happily.

Paul and Reggie looked at each other, baffled as to why their mother was suddenly acting like this. The two got off the couch and joined their mother in the kitchen. She was already cooking up a storm. The two stood by her side. "Um, mom?" asked Paul.

"I think you boys are going to like what I'm going to make you today!" Regina said.

"Mom...are you okay?" asked Reggie.

"What? Oh, I'm better than okay," replied Regina. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, last night you were so upset about being paranoid about Justin," reminded Paul.

"And now here you are all smiling and on top-of-the-world," remarked Reggie.

"And what's wrong with that?" Regina asked.

"Nothing really, except..." stammered Paul.

"Well...mom, you're not hiding anything, are you?" asked Reggie.

"Hiding anything? What are you talking about?" Regina asked.

"Mom, it's okay to talk to us about whatever's bugging you," continued Reggie.

"Yeah, you don't have to act happy for us," said Paul. "If something's bugging you, you can tell us."

Regina looked at her boys. She then realized what they were talking about. She put her utensils down and turned towards her sons. "Oh, I see what you mean," she said. "Look you two, I'm happy that you're worried about me, but I'm fine, really!"

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"Trust me, I have never felt better!" Regina proclaimed, proudly. "I just have a feeling that today is going to be a wonderful day! Now you two go and get dressed. And wake up Dawn if she isn't already!"

The two boys turned to each other. Paul shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it looks like she's not faking it," commented Paul to his old brother. Paul then walked away from his brother to go change. Reggie remained by his mother's side.

He watched Regina stirred a bowl of pancake batter. Afterwards, she grabbed a bag of chocolate chips and added them in along with the other ingredients in the batter. Reggie was confused. "What are you doing, mom?" Reggie asked.

"Oh, you will all love this!" Regina replied, happily. "It's chocolate chip pancakes! I had this when I went to the pancake house this morning and it was delicious!"

Regina then poured the batter into the hot pan. "You went to the pancake house?" Reggie asked.

"Yep!" confirmed Reggie.

"And you didn't bring us?" complained Reggie.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Reggie! It's just while I was out on my morning walk, I met up with Justin, and he insisted that I go with him, and..."  
"Wait, you saw Justin this morning?" Reggie asked, worriedly. "How did that turn out?"

"Well, first I apologized to him for suspecting him of being Paul Sr." began Regina. "He accepted my apology and he took me out for breakfast. "

"Oh," Reggie said, relieved. "It's just last night you were so upset about accusing Justin that I thought you would be worried about seeing him again."

"Oh I was!" continued Regina. "But after I apologized to Justin, I felt much better. Then he took me to the pancake house, we had some pancakes, drink some coffee, and we just talked."

"Talked about what?"

"Oh, just this and that. He told me about his journey around the Sinnoh region and the interesting people that he meets on the way. Then...he asked me about your father."

Reggie perked his head up. He stared at his mother. "He asked you about dad?" asked Reggie. "Why would he?"

"He was curious as to why we would accuse him of being your father," explained Regina.

There was silence between the two. Reggie was worried. "You didn't tell him anything, did you?" Reggie asked, worriedly.

"Well...I didn't want to at first, but then..."

"He didn't force you, did he?"

"No he didn't! He asked me politely and told me that it was better to talk to someone about my problems with your father. He told me that it was a bad thing for me to keep it to myself, because something bad might happen if I did."

Reggie let out a depressed sigh as he listened to his mother. "What did you tell him?" Reggie asked.

"I just told him about a few things about me and your father. Then, I told him about how we first met, how he was as a father..."  
"Mom, you didn't tell him about him being..."

"Oh no!" interrupted Regina, though she knew what Reggie was going to say. "I didn't tell him about him being a Galactic commander or that thing that happened at the Sunmoon Islands or that he's in prison now."

"Oh good," sighed Reggie.

"Come on now, Reggie. I'm not going to tell him everything. Just those things I mentioned earlier."

"The only thing that worries me now is that Justin might go telling everybody about it."

"Oh, I doubt he'll do that. He has no one to tell it too," assured Regina. "He promised me that he'll keep it a secret. And I believe that if Dawn can keep it a secret, then I think Justin can as well."

"Well, okay then."

"All and all, I'm glad that I talked to him about your father. He said some things that made me realize some things that I didn't know about myself. I feel so much better now. Now I feel like I'm on top of the world! And he made me realize how strong I was to press on even with your father gone. He made me think about how much you and Paul mean to me. Whatever pain I was suffering, it's gone now! And I have him to thank!"

Reggie smiled as he saw his mother beaming happily. "He did all that, huh? I guess it's great that Justin made you feel better about yourself. I guess he's not such a bad guy after all."

Reggie then thought of something. "Wait...mom, you were going through emotional pain?" Reggie asked, worriedly.

"I was, but now I'm not," answered Regina.

"Why didn't you talk to me?" Reggie asked. "I would have helped you with anything you were going through."

"Well...Reggie, I didn't tell you because..." stammered Regina. "Well, the important thing is that I'm better now. So, why don't you go and get changed? I'll have breakfast ready in a minute."

Reggie glanced at his mother quickly before he went back to his room to change out of his sleeping clothes.

**

* * *

**

As Paul made his way to his room, the door to Dawn's bedroom opened up and Dawn herself stepped out, rubbing her eye. "Well, it's about time you decided to wake up," remarked Paul.

"Good morning everybody," yawned Dawn. "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Mom's working on it right now," answered Paul. "It should be ready in a few minutes."

"Speaking of which, how is your mother feeling right now?" asked Dawn.

"Well, she seems happy. It looks like she got over being paranoid about Justin."

"Oh...well...that's good. And Reggie?"

"He's...he's a little mixed up right now," mentioned Paul. "I'm just leaving him alone for now."

"What about you?"

"Oh, don't worry about me," assured Paul. "I've already gotten over that."

"Really? That was pretty quick."

"Well, what can I say? I thought Justin was my father. Turns out he wasn't. So yeah..."

"Paul, are you sure that you've gotten over it?" Dawn asked.

"I'm fine, really," Paul answered, rather hastily.

Dawn continued looking at him, unsure if Paul really had gotten over Justin. Paul continued on his way to his room to change out of his clothes. Dawn went back into her room to do the same.

**

* * *

**

After breakfast, everyone went their own way. Dawn and Regina headed into town to spend the day together. Paul went to Eterna Forest to go look for new Pokémon as well as train the ones he already has.

Reggie, however, decided to pay a visit to Justin's place. After talking with his mother, he had a few questions for Justin. He stood outside his door, staring at it as he was hesitant to knock. He brought his hands up to his mouth and took a deep breath. "Come on Reggie, it's no big deal," he told himself quietly. "All you're going to do is go inside and talk to Justin about a few things."

Reggie took another deep breath before turning back to the door. He raised his hand up to the door and knocked. He waited for someone to answer.

Just then, the door opened and Justin stepped outside. "Oh...it's you!" Justin said, surprised. "You're Regina's son, right?"

"Yeah, oldest son," Reggie clarified. "My name is Reggie."

"Oh well, it's nice to see you Reggie!" Justin said, happily. "Would you like to come in?"

"Um...sure," answered Reggie.

Justin stepped aside and allowed Reggie to walk into his apartment. Reggie looked around and saw the barren white walls. A few boxes lied on the floor, disorganized and all over the place. "Not a decorations person now, are you?" teased Reggie.

"I've only been living here for a few weeks," explained Justin. "So please forgive me for the mess."

"I see," Reggie said, still looking around.

"Go ahead and have a seat!" offered Justin.

Reggie kindly accepted Justin's offer. He sat down on the couch in Justin's living room. "Would you like anything to drink?" Justin asked.

"No thank you," denied Reggie.

Justin then sat across from Reggie. "So, what brings you here to my home?" asked Justin.

"Oh, I just felt like coming over," Reggie answered. "I heard you and mom saw each other this morning."

"That's right, just a few hours ago. I ran into your mother while I was roaming the city."

'Yeah, she told me about that. You guys went to the pancake house and had breakfast."

"I apologized for not inviting you and your brother. It was a spur-of-the-moment deal."

"Oh, that's okay! Don't worry about that. But while you were at the pancake house, you and mom were talking about a few things, right?"

"We had a conversation, yes. Why do you ask?"

"Did she...mention my father to you?"

"As a matter of fact...she did."

"Oh..."

"I must say, from what she told me, your father was quite cruel. He must have left some emotional scars on her, and quite possibly you and your brother, right?"

"You have no idea."

"You must have been hurt the most by your father."

"What makes you say that?"

Justin then held his back. Reggie didn't get the hint until he remembered what he did to him yesterday. "My back still hurt from when you tackled me yesterday," Justin mentioned.

"Oh yeah...that," sulked Reggie.

"Yes, that."

"About that Justin, I...should not have tackled you, regardless if you were actually my dad or not, which I'm not saying you are. I lost my temper and I took it out on you, calling you names and almost breaking your back. I'm really sorry about that. And unlike last time, this time I really mean it. I'm sorry."

Justin looked at him sternly, but then he smiled. "Don't worry, Reggie," Justin said. "All is forgiven."

"If there's any way I can make it up to you," offered Reggie.

"Oh no, that won't be necessary!"

"No seriously. I don't feel right unless I own up to it. I'll do anything you tell me to do."

"Seriously Reggie, you don't have to..."

Justin's voice trailed off as he suddenly came up with an idea. "Anything, huh?" Justin asked.

"Yeah," Reggie replied.

"Well, seeing as how you're offering, I do have something in mind."

"Like...what?"

"Reggie, you tackled me to the ground because you thought I was your father, correct?"

"Ummm..."

"Get away from me, dad!" Justin said, repeating Reggie's dialogue from yesterday. "Just reveal yourself, you heartless monster!"

"Yes, yes! I thought you were my dad, so that's why I attacked you."

"In that case, I want to know...let's say I was your father...why would you tackle him to the ground? What has he done to you to warrant you charging at him?"

"Oh...ummm..."

Reggie then turned away, hesitant to speak. "Come on Reggie," Justin continued on. "Why would you do that to him? I mean, he was your father."

"Didn't mom say enough to you about him?" Reggie asked.

"Oh no. Regina only told me about **he** affected **her**. I want to know **how** he affected **you**."

Reggie still refused to make eye contact. "Don't you think that I deserve to know why would you accuse me of being your dad?" Justin asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you," murmured Reggie.

"Why don't you want to tell me?"

"It's...just that..."

"Look Reggie, you clearly have some unresolved issues with your father, and I want to help you with them. All I am asking you to do is just tell me why you hate your father so much. It will do both of us a lot of good."

Reggie looked back into Justin's eyes. "If you talk to me about your father, I promise to keep it a secret," added Justin.

"You promise?" Reggie asked.

"Trust me. I really have no one to tell it to."

Reggie took one last look at Justin before he took a deep breath. "I still don't know," Reggie sighed.

Justin rubbed his chin, trying to find someway to get Reggie to talk to him. He then snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he exclaimed. He got up from his seat and hastily headed towards his room. "Wait right here!" he ordered.

"Me and my dad were never on good terms," he finally answered. "Only when I was very little did he every pay attention to me."

"Is that so?" Justin asked. "So, what did you two do when you were little?"

"For a while, he and I were pretty close," began Reggie. "He and I spent a lot of time together. We would always play with these Pokémon plush toys and pretend that we were battling. I used to play with his Totodile a lot too."

Reggie smiled as he remembered when he was three years old. Both he and his dad lied on the floor, holding plush dolls in their hands and acting out a Pokémon battle. The two laughed as they knocked out building blocks and other toys during their battle.

Justin noticed the smile on Reggie's face. "Sounds like a fun time between you and your father," commented Justin. "I guess there was a time when you actually liked your father. But continue."

"When I turned five, he and I began working on real Pokémon battles. He and I would go out into the woods, he would let me use Totodile, and I would practice battling wild Pokémon. One time, we went out to Route 215 and we ran into a wild Starly. He let me use his Totodile and I was able to weaken Starly enough so that I could catch it."

**

* * *

**

"_Come on, Reggie!" shouted Paul Sr. "You got him!"_

"_Totodile, use Water Gun!" Reggie shouted._

_Totodile shot a stream of water from its mouth towards the Starly in front of him. The wild Starly quickly flew up into the air, completely dodging the Water Gun attack. Reggie watched as the Starly flew circles in the sky. "Totodile, stop him with Water Gun!" commanded Reggie._

_Totodile looked up high in the air and unleashed a barrage of Water Guns. Starly was able to dodge every one of its attacks. Starly then flew away. "Oh come on son!" scolded Paul Sr. "You let him get away!"_

_Reggie seethed through his teeth as he saw the Starly fly away. "Come back here, you stupid bird!" Reggie shouted, angrily._

"_Forget it son, it's gone," said Paul Sr._

"_Oh no, it isn't!"_

_Reggie then picked up a sizeable pebble and, with a mighty throw, threw it into the air. The pebble managed to hit the top of Starly's head, making it cross. "Wow...nice throw," praised Paul Sr._

_The Starly quickly turned around and flew back to the battlefield. He had an angry look in his eyes. Reggie, however, remained indifferent to the bird's death glare. As the Starly flew closer to the ground, ready to tackle Reggie, he quickly came up with an idea. "Totodile, hurry! Use Bite on one of his wings!"_

_Totodile leaped up into the air and bit down hard on one of Starly's wings. Starly cried out in agony as it crashed onto the ground, unable to fly. "Reggie, here! Now's your chance!" Paul Sr. called out. He threw a Poké Ball at his son, which he caught. Reggie made the Poké Ball bigger and threw it at the weakened Starly. "Poké Ball, go!" Reggie shouted._

_The Poké Ball tapped Starly and opened up. A red light appeared and sucked Starly in. The Poké Ball landed on the ground and rolled around as Starly tried to fight its way out. Eventually, the red light disappeared and it made a "ping" noise. "I caught it?" Reggie asked, still in disbelief. He walked up to the Poké Ball and picked it up. It was much heavier than before. "Yes! I caught a Starly!"_

"_Alright son! You did it!" Paul Sr. shouted happily as he lifted his son onto his shoulders. Reggie held the Poké Ball up high into the air as the two celebrated Reggie's accomplishment._

**

* * *

**

"Hmmm, only five years old and you were able to catch a Pokémon," commented Justin. "Impressive."

"Yeah, dad was really proud of me that day," continued Reggie. "In fact, that was the only time dad was ever impressed with me."

"And why's that?"

"Dad always wanted me to excel at battling Pokémon. But I never really was good at it...at least back then. Dad would occasionally challenge me to a battle. It was always his Totodile against my Starly. We would never win and dad would scold me when I lost."

"But that's not right. Your father shouldn't have expected you to be world-class in just a few short months. Of course, with you being so little and him being your father, you couldn't tell him that to his face."

"No...I couldn't."

Reggie let out a sigh. "It was always battling with him. He always pressured Paul and I to be the greatest Pokémon Trainers, but he never really told us why we had to be. He just wanted us to. Looking back now, I think he was trying to live his life through us."

Justin shook his head disapprovingly. "It saddens me to hear a story like that," he said. "I knew of a girl in Snowpoint City whose mother pressured her into being the greatest Coordinator in the Sinnoh region. Her mother had her on a tight leash, forcing her day-and-night to train for contests."

"Really?" Reggie asked, surprised.

"Yeah."

"Well, what did she do?"

"She ran away from home. She thought that her mother wouldn't really care if she was gone. But she was wrong. Her mother went looking for her, crying her eyes out. When I confronted her on the matter, she told me that she only pressured her daughter to be a great Coordinator so that she wouldn't have to live the terrible life that she did. You see, the two lived in poverty, so her mother worked hard to make her daughter excel at coordinating because she wanted her daughter to be well known around the world and have things handed to her. She wanted her to be happy."

Reggie was touched by what he heard. "Eventually," continued Justin. "We found her daughter at Lake Acuity. And...long story short, the two made up and are getting along much better now."

"Wow...what a great story," Reggie said. But he then felt sad again. "Although, I doubt that's what my dad had in mind with us."

"I don't know," replied Justin. "Maybe he did want that for you and Paul. After all, from what your mother told me, he was working at a job he didn't like. I suppose he didn't want that to happen to you and Paul. But let's cover one thing at a time. So, you and your father got along well for the first few years, but after you caught your first Pokémon, you two began to feel distant from each other."

"Correct," confirmed Reggie. "But it became got worse once Paul was born."

"Little Paul, you mean?"

"Yes."

"Oh dear, is it safe to assume that sibling rivalry occurred?"

"Sort of...once my brother was born, he focused most of his attention on him."

Justin nodded his head as he continued listening to Reggie. "Whenever dad wasn't at work, he would play with Paul, doing the same things he did when I was little. He and Paul would have mock Pokémon battles using the same dolls he and I used. Whenever I would try to join in, dad would always tell me, "_Reggie, you're too old to be playing with dolls! Why don't you practice battling with Starly_?"

Reggie slumped in his chair as he remembered being left out of the fun. "In fact, after Paul was born, dad never really spent any time with me, except for my birthday and Christmas. But even then, he still favored Paul over me."

Justin felt sad. "Well, that wasn't right," said Justin. "I mean, I understand why parents would pay more attention to the younger sibling than the older, seeing as how the younger one needs more care. Nevertheless, your father shouldn't be playing favorites with you or Paul. You must have felt so lonely then."

"I was for a little bit," replied Reggie. "Dad spent a lot of time with Paul, but that meant that I had mom all to myself."

**

* * *

**

_Reggie was in the backyard, training his Starly. Starly flew overhead and Reggie sat down on a wooden bench on the patio. He stared at the ground, lonely and bored. He held a book in his hands, which he has been reading for the past thirty minutes. It was a book listing every Pokémon and several battle strategies. His dad bought it for him after he lost one too many battles._

_Reggie looked inside the house and saw his mother and father playing with his younger brother. He went from being sad to mad. "Stupid Paul," he muttered, scornfully. "Ever since he came, no one has ever paid any attention to me."_

_Suddenly, Starly flew back down to the ground and landed next to his trainer. He nudged his beak against Reggie's arm, trying to comfort him. Reggie smiled as he petted his Pokémon's head. "Well, at least you'll always stay by my side. Right Starly?"_

_Starly only extended his wings out and smiled. Reggie felt better by the presence of his Pokémon._

_Suddenly, the sliding door opened. Reggie looked over his shoulder and Regina stepped outside. She turned to her older son. "Oh Reggie, there you are!" she exclaimed. "I was looking for you!"_

"_Looking for me?" Reggie asked. "Why were you looking for me?"_

"_What do you mean?" Regina asked. "Don't you want to play with your little brother?"_

_Reggie put on an angry face and turned away from his mother. "I don't want to play with him," he answered._

"_What? Why don't you want to play with Paul?" asked Regina._

"_Because I don't like him."_

"_How come you don't like him?"_

"_Because I don't."_

_Regina then sat down next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Reggie, how come you don't like your little brother?" she asked again._

_Reggie looked up at her smiling face. He then turned back to the ground. "Because you and dad always spend time with him," answered Reggie. "You haven't played with me since Paul showed up in our house."_

"_Oh, is that what this is about?" Regina asked._

_Regina then hugged her son. "Oh, I'm sorry, Reggie," apologized Regina. "I didn't realize that mommy was leaving you out of the fun. Now come on, why don't you come inside and you, me, your father, and Paul can all play together?"_

"_Dad doesn't want me to play with him or Paul," added Reggie._

"_What?" Regina asked, disbelieved._

"_Yeah, one time when I wanted to play with dad and Paul, dad told me that I was too old to play with dolls and that I should work on battling with Starly."_

"_Oh really?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Regina looked back into the house and glared at her husband as he played with Paul. "Well, I'm going to have a talk with your father about that," promised Regina._

_Regina then looked back at the Starly. "Hey son, I'm going to go out to Route 215 to pick some berries," mentioned Regina. "Would you like to come along? You and Starly?"_

"_Um...sure._"

**

* * *

**

"Ever since then, I've always hung out with mom," Reggie said. "She was the only one who showed me any kind of attention. I felt so happy that someone was paying attention. But I guess over time, dad didn't like the idea of me being with mom so much. I overheard him talking about it one time. He thought that while Paul was excelling greatly as a Pokémon trainer, mom was making me effeminate. He even called me an 'effeminate little girl' in my face on the afternoon that he left the family."

Justin was a bit shocked at what Reggie told him. He didn't expect Reggie's father to come out and directly call Reggie effeminate into his face. "Oh my," he said.

"Back then, that comment from him was the last straw," continued Reggie. "I went back to my room. And.."

Reggie paused for a moment to regain his composure. "I just exploded. I just went crazy in my room: ripping up everything, breaking toys, and knocking things over. I was mad. I was mad at my Starly for not being good enough for my dad. I was mad at mom for making me effeminate. I was mad at Paul for making me look bad in front of dad. I was mad at him for just being a jerk. And..."

Reggie's voice trailed off as he remembered his temper tantrum from when he was ten. He could still remember how badly damaged and torn up his room was afterwards. He turned away from Justin. Justin, however, leaned in closer to Reggie, hoping he would continue. "And...?" he said, egging Reggie on. "Was there anyone else you were angry at?"

Reggie took another deep breath. "And deep down...I was angry at myself," he finished, finally. "I was angry that I drove him dad away from me. I was angry that I didn't meet my dad's expectations. I was angry that I let Paul show me up. That night, I just felt like hating everything and everyone."

"That was so childish of me," he groaned.

"Well, of course," remarked Justin. "You were only ten years old when that happened. And besides, we all have had moments where we felt so sad or so angry that we just wanted to grab the nearest object and smash it into tiny pieces."

"Do you have moments like that?" Reggie asked.

"A couple of times," Justin answered. "Especially when I was very young, almost at your age."

"Did you have a terrible father too?" asked Reggie.

"Well...actually none of my parents were very kind to me."

"Ouch," replied Reggie.

"Ouch, indeed. But let's not stray from the main topic. Earlier you said that your father insulted you on the afternoon that he left the family. If I may intrude even further, would you tell me about the night he left and how you felt after he left?"

Reggie rubbed the back of his neck. Normally, he would have stopped talking to Justin ages ago. But for some reason, he kept going. "That night," he continued, "my dad left the family. I didn't see him leave, but I heard the things he told my mom and brother. I cried that night. Not because I was losing a father, but because he was hurting the ones I love."

Reggie then glanced towards the clock. He saw that he had been talking non-stop for at least forty-five minutes. "Oh man," he said. "I have been talking for so long. I must be boring you."

"Oh no! It's great to hear all this," replied Justin.

"Well, to answer your question on why I would tackle own father, it's not because he didn't hug me enough or paid any attention to me, but because he hurt and talked down to those that I care about. Both mom and Paul were never the same after he left. Mom eventually recovered, but Paul..."

Again, Reggie's voice trailed off after he mentioned Paul. Justin decided that it would be best to change the topic (after all, he'll get to Paul eventually). "Reggie, I want you to answer just one more question for me and then I'll let you go," he said. "Because you said more than enough today."

"Okay," agreed Reggie.

"If your father was here, right now, in your face, what would you ask him?"

Reggie turned away as he thought about the question. "Well," he said. "If I had a chance to talk to him now, there would be a lot of questions I would ask him. Like why did he leave the family? Why did he break my mother's heart? Did he even really love my mom? Why did he really treat us the way he did? Did he have a bad childhood? Or is he just mentally insane?"

"Frankly, I don't believe that any person is mentally insane," remarked Justin. "I just think that they're people who want to talk to someone about their problems, but they don't know how to ask."

"Yeah, I...I guess that's a good way to put it."

Reggie stood up onto his feet, shut his eyes, and breathed through his nose. "Do you feel better now that you've talked to me about this?" Justin asked.

"A little," answered Reggie. "I can see why mom felt happy after talking to you. You are a really good listener."

"Well, I've been listening to people's problems for many years. I guess I just have a knack for it."

"You do."

Justin got onto his feet and began walking Reggie out of the door

"Well Reggie, thank you for coming here today and explaining to me about your father," thanked Justin.

"Thanks for listening me drabble," Reggie replied.

Justin opened the door for Reggie, but before Reggie stepped outside, he turned back towards Justin. "You know, my family and Dawn are planning to make hamburgers for dinner for today," he mentioned. "If you would like to come by..."

"I'll be there," promised Justin.

"Maybe while you're there, you can talk to my brother," Reggie added. "Because I know there are some things he wants to get off his chest. He usually doesn't like talking to people about it, but maybe you can get him to open up."

With that final word, Reggie walked out of the apartment. Justin shut the door behind him and pondering to himself. "Yes...Paul...how will I get to talk?" he asked himself. "I would like to know the other side of the sibling rivalry."

**

* * *

**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **I hoped you guys enjoyed my own take on Reggie's past. This chapter was a bit hard to write because I had to keep going back through the previous chapters to make sure everything stays in continuity and find things I can bring up during this chapter. Seeing as how I've been working on this for three months, I know I probably screwed up in some places. Feel free to tell me if I make any mistakes.

Now then, I've received some questions from the reviews for the last chapter. So, I thought I would take this time to answer them right here:

**Hey, how old are you? It seems like you have a lot of experience with writing stories.**

Currently, I am 19 years old (will be 20 come July 22) and I have been writing fanfictions since my freshmen year in high school, so roughly five years. I like to say that I am a much better writer now than I was before.

**How long does it take to write these stories?**

Up until 2010, I was able to put out a new chapter to each one of my stories once a month. But ever since I entered college, it's been much harder for me to find the time and inspiration to come up with a chapter. In addition, since taking a few writing courses and discovering TVTropes dot com, I've began to take my writing a little more seriously and put careful thought into each one of them. So now, for each story, you'll have to wait roughly two to three months.

**When are you going to make a new chapter?**

Umm...here you go. Sorry about how long it took.

**Does Ash ever find out [about Dawn leaving his group to join Paul]?**

There will be a chapter where Dawn and Paul run into Ash and Brock. And Ash won't be happy to see Dawn after she ditched them. But that's all I will say about it!

If you guys have any more questions that you would like to ask me, feel free to leave it at my FormSpring account (link on my profile). It doesn't have to be anything related to fanfictions either. It could be stuff about my hobbies and what have you. Go and check it out and leave questions!

**Next time: **After speaking to both Regina and Reggie, Justin now only has to talk to Paul. He visits Regina's home and tries to talk to him, but Paul doesn't want anything to do with him. No matter how hard he tries, Paul just won't open up. Perhaps Dawn might be able to persuade him? Find out in the next chapter of "DP Love 2!"


	6. Paul On The Rocks: Part One

"**Paul On The Rocks"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that you guys are awesome? Really, thank you all for reading and reviewing my fanfiction (and for being patient with me). Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_A five-years-old Paul stood under the doorway to the kitchen. It was late at night and his parents were at the front door, having a very heated argument at the front door. Paul Sr. wore a black jump suit and he had duffel bags in his hands. His mother looked angry beyond reason. "How dare you leave this family behind!" Regina shouted, angrily. "Was the love I had for you worth nothing?"_

"_Regina, I have big dreams in my mind that can't be accomplished by caring for a family," the father replied, sternly. "I have to do this."_

"_You are taking part in something that's criminal! You're going to throw away me and your children, just so that you can live out your dream of ruling over Pokémon?" Regina sobbed. "I want you out of my house, now!"_

"_Mom? Dad?" Paul squeaked._

_Both Paul Sr. and Regina looked towards his way and noticed him. "Paul, just go back to bed! This is between me and your father!" Regina ordered._

"_Where's dad going?" asked Paul Jr._

"_Dad's going to get a better job," answered Paul Sr. "Taking care of you is a big burden on my part."_

"_Stop that! Don't say such things!" Regina cried. Paul Jr. clutched his chest. He really did feel hurt by that comment._

"_Well, I'm telling it like it is," said Paul Sr. "This family is holding me back on bigger things in life."_

"_Just get out!" Regina shouted._

_Paul Sr. took another glance at his son. Paul Jr. looked up into his eyes. However, this time, his father had shoulder-length black hair and wore glasses. "You're a failure as a trainer and as a son!" Paul's dad said, rather harshly._

"_GET OUT!" Regina shouted._

_She then threw a flower vase at Paul's dad's head, making him run out the door. Paul felt like he was stabbed in the heart. His eyes began to tear up._

_Regina slammed the door so hard that the house and its fixtures rocked. She got down on her knees and broke out into tears. "Where-where did I go wrong?" Regina asked, crying._

"_Am I...am I a bad…son?" Paul asked himself._

_Regina turned towards Paul, who was ready to start crying. She got up, ran over to him, and hugged him tightly. "Don't listen to him," she sobbed. "He's an idiot. He's just some total stranger now!"_

"_Mom...is dad going to come back?" asked Paul._

_Regina didn't answer him. She just hugged him and cried._

_Paul wrapped his arms around his mother and the two of them cried their eyes out._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul then slowly opened his eyes. He could see a bare yellow wall in front of him and his bag on the floor. He then realized that instead of his mother, he was hugging one of his pillows. When he realized that everything's changed, he pushed the pillow away and sat upright in his bed. He looked around and realized that he was in one of the guest rooms in his mother's home.

Once he realized where he was, he ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "_Geez,_" he thought to himself. "_Haven't dreamt of that since I was in Hearthome City._"

Paul let out a yawn and stretched his limbs out. He got himself out of bed and slowly made his way to the living room. On the way, he peered into everyone else's room. He saw that his mother was gone and Dawn & Reggie still asleep.

He stepped into the living room and saw Mightyena and Growlithe sleeping on the floor and couch, respectively. He was surprised that they were still lying around the house. "Doesn't mom usually take you guys out for a walk?" he asked. He then remembered how his mother felt last night. "Well, I guess she wanted some time to herself," he said.

Paul plopped himself down on the couch, picked up the remote, and surfed through the channels on the television. He still had the dream fresh in his brain. But he shook his head. "_Why am I even thinking of that anyway?_" he asked himself. "_Dad's in jail and our family is much happier now. There's no reason for me to be so hung up on that._"

Paul then settled down and watched the news on T.V. But he couldn't help but feel cross. "Wait...the dream I just had, it's different from what I remembered," he pondered. "During the dream, dad's hair changed colors, in fact..."

Paul paused for a moment as he remembered seeing his dad with black hair and glasses. "...he looked like Justin," he realized. "But why would I think that? Looker said that dad's in prison."

Paul then remembered when he reunited with his father back at the Sunmoon Islands. The disguise his father wore prior to revealing himself was very similar to how Justin looks now (minus the glasses). "When I saw Justin, I thought it was dad in disguise," Paul continued mumbling to himself.

Paul then shook his head again. "You know what, talking about dad is only making things worse. Dad's in prison, Justin's innocent, so there!"

Paul then focused his attention back to the television. Soon, his brother walked into the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After everyone was awake and dressed, they gathered around the kitchen table for breakfast. "I hope everyone's hungry!" Regina said, cheerfully.

She then placed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of them. Immediately, Paul examined the pancakes. "Um, mom...what is this?" Paul asked.

"Pancakes," answered Regina.

"What are these little black things?" Dawn asked.

"Those are chocolate chips!" replied Regina.

"You put chocolate chips in pancakes?" Paul asked.

"I didn't know you could do that," commented Dawn.

"Go ahead, try it!"

The three ate a piece of their pancakes. Their faces immediately lit up. "Wow! These are great!" praised Dawn.

"Really?" Regina asked. "They turned out good?"

"Yeah mom, they turned out great," added Reggie.

Regina then turned to Paul. "So, what do you think?" she asked.

"Meh...it's okay," Paul answered, nonchalantly.

Regina frowned once she heard her younger son's review, but she digressed. "So, you guys like it?" Regina asked.

Reggie and Dawn nodded their heads. "That's good," replied Regina. "When I tried them at the pancake house this morning, I knew you three would enjoy it."

"Wait, you went to the pancake house?" Paul asked. "Why didn't you take us?"

"Oh well, it was just something that happened," explained Regina. "I was out on my morning walk and then Justin suddenly came by and took me away."

"Oh...you ran into Justin?" Dawn asked.

"Yes I did, he took me out for breakfast," continued Regina.

"How did that go?" Paul asked, taking another bide of his breakfast.

"Well first, I apologized to him and he treated me to pancakes and coffee. It was really nice."

"That's good to hear...I guess," Paul said. "So, that's all you two did?"

"Pretty much," replied Regina. "We sat down, had some coffee, ate pancakes, talked for a little bit...and...I talked to him about your father."

"You what?" Paul asked, shocked.

"Oh boy...here we go," muttered Regina.

"Mom, why did you do that?" argued Paul.

"Well first off, before you start chewing me out, I didn't tell him everything," explained Regina.

"Still, when me and Reggie were kids, you always told us that we shouldn't ever bring up dad," Paul said. "And now, here you are, blabbing about him to some guy that we hardly even know!"

"Well he asked why we were accusing him."

"Because we thought he was dad. What more did he needed?"

"He wanted to know why we hated him so much. I didn't say anything about him being a part of Team Galactic. I just told him about how we met and how he treated me as a wife."

Paul stared at his mother, trying to find something to say to her. Instead, he took a deep breath and hastily ate his pancakes. "You better calm down, Paul," scolded Regina.

"It's just that," began Paul, "we all said back in Hearthome City that it was best to just put everything that happened behind us. In fact, Reggie was the one who suggested that. And now mom's telling strangers about dad and Reggie's moping now because he still has problems with dad."

Reggie continued eating, ignoring his younger brother's remarks. "Am I the only one who's actually going through with forgetting about dad?" ranted Paul. "I mean, am I the only one who's not a hypocrite here?"

Regina slammed her hands on the table, startling both Dawn and Reggie. "That's enough!" snapped Regina. "If you don't settle down right now, I'm going to go into your bag and take all of the badges you've won so far. And you will not be able to continue traveling the Sinnoh region."

"You can't do that!" protested Paul. "I'm 15!"

"I don't care if you're 27, 45, 78! No matter how old you are, you're still my son and I'll punish you if you ever talk down to me or your brother like that again. Do you understand me?"

Paul gave her no reply, just a nasty glare. "Now," continued Regina, "I was happy that I talked to Justin about your father. He's a really nice man and a great listener. I got a lot of things off my chest and he said some really uplifting things about me. I felt like a huge weight was taken off my shoulders. But if that really doesn't matter to you, then I'm sorry. I know what I said back then, but...things...just change."

Paul continued glaring at her, but eventually he turned back to his food. "Whatever, good for you," he replied.

"And stop saying 'whatever'," his mother scolded further.

Paul then got up from his seat and tossed his napkin over his half-finished food. "Thanks for the food, mom," he said. He walked over to the couch and grabbed his belongings. "If you guys need me, I'll be at the Eterna Forest," he told them. Then he hastily walked out the front door.

Everyone turned back to Paul's plate. "He didn't even pick up his plate," mumbled Regina.

"So Reggie...what problems do you still have with your dad?" Dawn asked.

"Nothing! Paul was making it up!" snapped Reggie. "Forget he ever said anything! I'm going to step out for a bit!"

Reggie then picked up his plate (as well as Paul's). "Thanks for the food, mom! It was really good!" Reggie then walked towards the kitchen.

Regina let out a frustrated sigh. Dawn watched as Regina slowly picked at her plate. She felt sorry for her. "I'm sorry," spoke Dawn, softly.

"Oh no, you don't need to apologize," comforted Regina. "You did nothing wrong."

"It's just that you were so happy right now and..."

"Oh relax, I'm fine!" reassured Regina. "I mean, I am a little annoyed that Paul called me and Reggie a hypocrite and he said my pancakes were 'okay', but I'm mostly just worried about him and Reggie. With the way the two of them were acting just now, I guess both of them still have their issues with their father. Hopefully, the two will blow off some steam while they're out."

"Hey! Maybe if they talked to Justin about it like you did this morning, they would feel better," suggested Dawn.

"I think so too, except I don't think Paul will ever want to talk to Justin, even if I forced him too. Reggie maybe, but Paul...I don't know. If there's one thing Paul Jr. has in common with Paul Sr. is that they're both so stubborn. They don't want to talk to anyone about anything, especially if it's emotional."

Dawn could only sympathize with Regina. "Yeah, I know what you're talking about," she said. "Earlier in the week, I tried to get Paul to talk about his father, and he reacted pretty much like how he did right now (**A/N: **"DP Love," Ch. 20)."

"Paul really should talk to Justin. Justin told me that if I had kept everything to myself, it would come out one way or another, and not in a good way. And trust me, Dawn, you should have seen me at the pancake house. Looking back on it now, I was really starting to lose my mind."

Dawn then remembered how the entire family acted when they thought that Justin was Paul Sr. They were all suspicious of him and they acted very paranoid and crazy. "I really don't want that to happen to either Paul or Reggie," continued Regina.

"Don't worry Regina," comforted Dawn. "I'm sure nothing like that will happen to either of them."

"I hope it doesn't," Regina said. "I really hope not."

Dawn continued to watch Regina sulk some more as she picked at her food.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Reggie was still in the kitchen. He had heard every word that Regina has said. He felt bad as he watched his mother sulk.

But Regina suddenly perked her head up. She had an idea. "You know, those two could use some cheering up," she said, proudly. "In fact, we need to do something today to lighten the mood."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Dawn.

"Today, I'm making hamburgers!"

"Uh...hamburgers?"

"Yep, hamburgers. Paul and Reggie loved hamburgers when they were kids. If anything can bring them out of this mood they're in, it's hamburgers."

"Hamburgers do sound like fun."

"Don't they? Will you help me, Dawn?"

"Of course I will!"

"Well then, finish up your breakfast and let's go!"

Reggie watched as the two ate the rest of their pancakes. He began to think to himself. He then quietly slipped out through the front door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Magmortar, use Flamethrower!" commanded Paul.

Magmortar pointed his arms towards the Mothim in front of him and shot out two powerful streams of fire. The Mothim quickly flew out of the way of the Flamethrower. "_Missed!_" exclaimed Magmortar. "_This Mothim's really quick._"

Mothim's eyes then glowed blue. Magmortar winced as his whole body glowed blue as well. "_Ah!_" shouted Magmortar. "_He's using Psychic._"

"Shake it off and use Fire Spin!"

Magmortar did as he was told. Using all of his strength, he lifted his arms up and fired two spiraling flames from each of his arms. Mothim again dodged the attack. He flew closer towards Magmortar and vibrated his wings. A red, high-pitched soundwave was emitted from his wings. "Oh no, Bug Buzz," said Paul.

Paul and Magmortar quickly covered their ears as the sound pierced the air. "Magmortar, trap the Mothim with Rock Tomb!"

Magmortar raised his arms up once more and shot out a purple circle towards the ground underneath Mothim. The purple circle created a wall of rocks that protruded the ground and surrounded Mothim. Mothim flew all around, trying to escape. But it was no good. There was only one small opening and it was guarded by Magmortar. Magmortar only smiled as he saw the Mothim cower in fear. "_There's nowhere for you to fly away!_" he smirked.

"_Have mercy_," pleaded the Mothim.

"Now, finish it off with Flamethrower!" Paul shouted.

Magmortar pointed his arms at Mothim. Mothim looked at Magmortar with wide eyes. He knew he was done. Magmortar then used Flamethrower and engulfed the poor Bug-type Pokémon in fire. Paul covered his eyes as the heat was intense.

When Magmortar finished his attack, the Mothim fell to the ground, burned and unconscious. Paul quickly took out an empty Poké Ball. "Poké Ball, go get it!" he shouted. He threw the Poké Ball at the weakened Mothim. The Poké Ball opened up and captured Mothim with a red light. The Poké Ball fell to the ground. It shook around as Mothim tried to fight his way out.

Eventually, the Poké Ball seized its shaking and the red light went off with a "ding!" Mothim had been caught!

Magmortar smirked as Paul walked up to the Poké Ball. He then lifted the Poké Ball up to his PokéDex to analyze the Mothim's moves and stats. "Have to hand it to that Mothim," remarked Paul. "He really did not want to lose. He put up quite a fight."  
"_Yeah, but not good enough,_" bragged Magmortar.

Paul's PokéDex showed that Mothim knows Bug Buzz, Psychic, Air Slash, and PoisonPowder. "That Bug Buzz and Psychic were pretty powerful. I think Mothim could hold its own in a battle."

The Poké Ball then slowly disappeared from Paul's hands, teleporting to Reggie's place in Veilstone City. "_Wow...four new Pokémon and none of them were released,_" Magmortar said. "_That must be some sort of record_."

"Well, I felt like going on a catching spree," explained Paul.

"_That's not like you to just go catching any Pokémon you see,_" continued Magmortar. "_I mean, you don't seem like the guy who would keep a Burmy._"

Paul turned away from his Pokémon. "Well, I caught him. What can you do?" he asked. "Anyway, let's see if there are any other Pokémon here worthy of keeping."

"_Really? You want to catch __**more**__?_" Magmortar asked. "_Can we at least take a break?_"

"What do you mean, take a break?" Paul asked, harshly. "Are you really that tried from defeating Bug Pokémon? You didn't even break a sweat!"

"_Geez, sorry,_" replied Magmortar. "_Forget I asked._"

Paul took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes. "I'm...I'm sorry Magmortar," sighed Paul. "I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"_Like what?_" Magmortar asked.

"Just some things that my mom and brother did," answered Paul. "Really, it's nothing you would be interested in."

Paul then reached into his bag. "Let's take a lunch break," offered Paul.

Paul released his other Pokémon and set up a bowl of food for each of them. While they ate, Paul continued to think back to the discussion that he and his brother had earlier in the morning. Even though he didn't want to think of his father, what Reggie said to him raised some questions.

"_It's just personal things between me and him."_

Paul scoffed at the idea. "What personal issues would Reggie have with dad?" he asked himself. "He didn't even spend that much time with him. It was always me and dad. If anything I have more issues with him than Reggie does."

"_Huh?_" asked Torterra.

"Oh! Nothing," replied Paul. "Just rambling out loud."

Paul then remembered some other things that Reggie told him.

"_Maybe you want to talk to him about a few things? Maybe you could ask him why he __**really**__ left the family. Or why he treated us the way he did? Or something like that, I don't know."_

"_Dad left the family because he was power-hungry. What more does Reggie need to know?_" Paul thought. "_It's like he's just searching for reasons to talk about dad. Everything I ever needed to say to dad, I said it back at the Sunmoon Islands. For the most part, I'm done with dad._"

"_Are you okay, master?_" asked Luxray.

"Huh?" replied Paul.

Paul looked down and saw Luxray nudging his nose into Paul's leg. "_Is something bothering you_?" Luxray asked.

"It's nothing that I want to drag you guys into," replied Paul. "Just finish up your lunch and then we'll go back to my mom's place."

After lunch, Paul retreated his Pokémon back into their Poké Balls, all except Torterra. Before Paul could take out his Poké Ball, Torterra spoke up. "_Actually Paul,_" he said, "_I want to walk back home with you._"

"Really?" asked Paul. "Why?"

"_I thought I would enjoy the nice sunny day we have today,_" answered Torterra. "_Why? Did you want to be alone?_"

"No, I guess you can walk home with me. Let's go."

Paul and Torterra then walked away from the forest and made their way back home.

As they went down Route 205, Torterra noticed Paul had his head pointed down to the ground as he walked. Everything was quiet. Neither Torterra nor Paul made eye contact with each other. Torterra decided to break the silence. "_So Paul, how are things between you and the girl?_" Torterra asked.

"Dawn and I are doing fine," answered Paul.

"_Did you guys ever manage to share a kiss? I know you guys were really close to kissing each other before the Pokémon interrupted you._"

Paul took a moment to answer. He turned away from Torterra to hide his blushing face. "Yeah," he answered. "Yeah we did."

"_Really? You two kissed?_" Torterra asked, surprised. "_Wow. So, how it'd go?_"

"It was...ummm..." stammered Paul.

"_What did it feel like kissing a girl?_" clarified Torterra.

"Well...it was very...very...soft."

"_Really? That's all you got to say?_"

"I...I don't know what else to say. A kiss is just one of those things that you can't really describe in words...unless you make it sound corny."

Torterra nodded his head. "_Okay then,_" he said. "_Well in that case, is anything different between you and Dawn?_"

"Yes," replied Paul. "She and I...are in love."

"_Is that so?_" Torterra asked, again surprised. "_You and her? In love? You accepted her feelings then._"

"Yeah...yeah. I also confessed mine."

"_Huh? What do you mean?_"

"Well...right after I kissed her, I confessed my love for her, then she confessed hers, and...now she and I are a couple."

Torterra had a smirk on his face. He walked closer to Paul and nudged him. "_Alright Paul..._" he said, slyly.

"Knock it off!" scolded Paul, as he waved him away, embarrassed.

"_Don't be shy Paul,_" comforted Torterra. "_It's great that you found a girl in your life to love and care for._"

"It still feels weird," continued Paul, "to be calling Dawn my girlfriend. I've never had one before, so this is all so new to me."

"_Just relax. You'll do fine. Wait...is that why you were sulking during lunch?_"

"No, that had nothing to do with Dawn. It's just that I had a little argument with my mom, that's all."

"_Oh! Oh my. What did you two argue about?_"

"It's a long story."

"_I'm listening._"

Paul raised an eyebrow at Torterra. "You really want me to tell you?" he asked. Torterra nodded his head. Paul let out a sigh. "Alright...here's what happened."

Paul then told Torterra everything: his father, Justin, and the argument he had with his mother.

When he was done, Torterra looked at him, bewildered about what Paul told him. "_Wow,_" was all he could say.

"So, that's pretty much what's going on with me," continued Paul. "After I said that she and Reggie were hypocrites, she snapped and yelled at me. She actually threatened to ground me and take my badges away."

"_Personally, I don't blame her,_" remarked Torterra.

"What?" Paul asked, surprised.

"_I mean, you sort of disrespected her and your brother,_" explained Torterra. "_Being called a hypocrite isn't something people take lightly._"

"Mom always told me and Reggie that we shouldn't go around telling anybody about dad. And after what happened at the Sunmoon Islands, Reggie said it was best to put everything about him behind us. It just angers me that mom is telling people about dad and Reggie brings up how he still has issues with him."

"_And you don't?_" Torterra asked.

"No, I resolved everything back at the Sunmoon Islands," argued Paul.

"_Then, why were you paranoid when you saw a man who looked just like him?_"

"Wouldn't you be too if you saw someone who looks like somebody else who should be in prison?"

"_All I saying is that you may have some personal issues with your father too, just like how your brother and mother had their own issues with him._"

Paul said nothing more. He only turned away from Torterra. "Well, I'm taking Reggie's advice and I'm just forgetting about him," Paul said. "I think it would be best for me."

"_I'm sure your mother and brother thought that too at first. But then they realized that maybe it wasn't good to keep it to themselves. Your mother must have realized that it was a problem, so she found someone to talk to and now look at how happier she is._"

Paul thought back to this morning, when his mother came home from her morning walk and gave both him and Reggie a great big hug. "Yeah...she was pretty happy," agreed Paul, "especially when compared to how she was last night."

"_I'm not saying that you have to talk to Justin, but at least understand why Regina did,_" continued Torterra.

Paul began to feel guilty about the way he acted at breakfast. He let out a depressed sigh. "Mom was so happy this morning," muttered Paul, "the happiest she's ever been. But what do I do? I piss her off and call her a hypocrite. I told Reggie that I wouldn't make fun of him for having issues with dad. Then, I contradict myself and insult him later on. I'm such a jackass."

"_Hey! Don't beat yourself up over it,_" comforted Torterra. "_Just apologize to them and everything will be alright._"

"Yeah...maybe you're right. I should apologize to them."

Soon, Paul arrived at back at the Eterna Condominiums. He retreated Torterra back into his Poké Ball and made his way up the stairs. He walked to the front door of his mother's and let himself in. Before he could say anything, Dawn immediately greeted him with a hug. "Paul! You're back!" she shouted, happily.

"How did it go in the forest?" Reggie asked, smiling.

"Pretty good," answered Paul.

"Did you catch any Pokémon?" Regina asked.

"I caught a lot of Bug Pokémon."

"Really? How many?" asked Dawn.

"Like...four."

"Four?" Reggie asked, surprised. "Did you just capture whatever Bug Pokémon you saw?"

"Not necessarily. Just the ones that actually put up a fight. You'd be amazed at how strong Bug-type Pokémon are."

Paul then smelled the air. "It smells like hamburgers in here," he commented.

"That's because we are making hamburgers!" replied Regina.

"You are?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, me and Regina thought we'd do something special for today, since we'll all together," explained Dawn. "Come help us!"

Dawn then dragged Paul over to the kitchen, where Regina and Reggie were preparing the food. Regina patted the burgers while Reggie cooked the burgers on a small kitchen grill (A/N: think George Foreman grill). "Here Paul, help Reggie out," instructed Regina.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Paul.

"Just watch over Reggie," clarified Regina. "Make sure he doesn't burn the meat or anything."

"Come on mom, I wouldn't do that," joked Reggie.

"Well, you are _**my**_ son."

"Why are we making hamburgers today?" Paul asked.

"I just told you," replied Dawn. "Regina and I thought that we would do something special since we're all together today."

"And I thought you and Reggie could use some cheering up after this morning, so I thought that making hamburgers would bring you two out of this mood you two are in."

"Yeah...about this morning," began Paul. "I'm sorry that I called you guys hypocrites. I...overreacted and I wasn't thinking straight. It's just that...I guess that after you stress about how no one should know about dad and Team Galactic, it just shocked me when I found out that you talked to someone about him. But I think it's great, mom, that Justin made you feel better and happier. I was wrong to try and ruin it."

Regina and Dawn smiled. Regina sat her utensils down and hugged her younger son. "Oh, it's alright Paul," she said. "I forgive you."

"Really?" asked Paul. "Because you were pretty angry when I called you..."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Regina said. "I guess I understand why you would be upset at me."

Regina then grabbed Paul's hair and glared at him. "But just remember that if you talk to me like that again, I'll take your badges away and I'll ground you."

"But what about when you told me..."

Paul stopped when he saw his mother staring at him angrily. "Alright fine, I won't do it again," he said.

"Good, now help your brother," instructed Regina.

Paul then stood beside Reggie, watching as he flipped the burgers on the grill. "So...you do forgive me, Reggie?" Paul asked.

"Of course I do, Paul!" smiled Reggie. "You're my brother! I can't stay mad at you!"

"Well, you're in a pretty good mood," remarked Paul.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Reggie asked. "It's a nice day. Everybody's here and together, and we're having hamburgers for lunch today."

"It's just that this morning, you were moping about dad and whatever issues you still have with him. But now you're really happy and...acting like how mom was when she came back from her walk."

Immediately, Paul and Reggie grew silent. Paul then turned to his older brother. "You talked to him, didn't you?" he asked.

Reggie didn't say anything. But Paul caught him glancing at him, which gave his all the answers he needed. "When?" Paul asked.

"About an hour ago. Just like mom, he asked me why we were acting the way we were and why I tackled him to the ground when I saw him, so...I told him about all the problems I had with him."

"Really?" Paul asked.  
"For the record, I didn't tell him about him working for Team Galactic," added Reggie. "All I told him about my childhood and..."

"And?"

"...just that, my childhood."

Paul knew that there was more, but he thought it was better to just drop it. The two of them then focused back onto the burgers. "You know Paul," continued Reggie. "Justin is a really nice guy. He's really good at listening and giving advice."

"Is that so?" Paul asked.

"I think you would feel good if **you** talked to Justin," suggested Reggie.

"Well...why should I?" asked Paul. "I mean, it's great that he helped you and mom, but I think it's better for to..."

"Paul, listen to me," whispered Reggie. "I heard mom and Dawn talking this morning after you left the table. They're really worried about you. They think that if you keep everything to yourself, something bad might happen and you'll probably do something you'll regret."

"What are you talking about?" Paul asked, quietly. "I'm fine."

"Well, mom's just worried that you'll be driven mad to the point of insanity. Your hair would be all over the place, your mind cluttered, and your overall appearance frazzled."

Paul then suddenly remembered something that happened yesterday. When he was searching Justin's house for any proof that he was his dad. When he couldn't find anything, he looked at himself in a nearby mirror and he realized just how bad his paranoia was. It was to the point that he ransacked and disorganized Justin's bedroom. "Actually," Paul said. "I think I can see why mom's worried about me."

"So then, you'll talk to Justin?" Reggie asked.

For a moment, Paul was silent. He only looked ahead, with an indifferent expression on his face. "Well?" Reggie asked.  
"Maybe," Paul finally answered.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **This chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. So I cut things off here and pick things up in the next chapter.

Some people have told me that they're a bit unhappy that there haven't been any Ikarishipping moments between Dawn x Paul since the story started. I do apologize that I've spend more time on Paul's family then on the real reason why you guys read this story. So to make amends, I want to let you guys know that I'm working on a side-story that's nothing but Ikarishipping. Once I finish it, I'll post it up on here.

**Next time: **Accepting Reggie's invitation, Justin comes over for the hamburger dinner with Regina, Reggie, Dawn, and Paul. For the most part, everything is peaceful. Paul's on his best behavior and Justin's being patient by being casual with him. Will Paul decide to open up to Justin, or will he keep everything to himself?


	7. Castelia City Chaos: Part One

"**Castelia City Chaos"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

As promised in the last chapter, he is the side-story I was working that's nothing but fluff between Dawn and Paul. I know that there hasn't been much Ikarishipping moments since the beginning of this particular fanfiction, and I do apologize for that. Hopefully, this will tide you over until I'm done with "Paul On The Rocks."

The story takes place in the Unova region from Pokémon _Black and White_. Paul and Dawn have been dating for about two years now, and as such, they're two years older (Paul 17-years-old and Dawn 16-years-old). I'm fully aware that in the anime, Dawn actually goes to Hoenn and not Unova, but just ignore that and pretend that she went to Unova with Paul to participate in the Pokémon Musical.

**Disclaimer: **Does anyone ever notice that Paul's eyebrows are extremely thick? Oh and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

Seriously though, Paul has some really thick eyebrows.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn stared out the bus window, looking out towards the horizon. She could see the towering skyscrapers of the Castelia City in the distance.

Dawn and Paul were onboard a bus crossing the Skyarrow Bridge, heading to Castelia City. After traveling all around the Sinnoh region and taking on the Pokémon League, Paul headed to Unova to face the region's gym leaders and challenge the Unova Pokémon League. He hopes that he'll have better luck in Unova than he did in Sinnoh. He had kept half of his Sinnoh team (Torterra, Drapion, and Luxray), but he had captured some new Pokémon from Unova (Timburr, Pignite, Scraggy). He had already won his Trio Badge from the Straiton Gym and the Basic Badge from the Nacrene Gym. Now his next badge is the Insect Badge from the Castelia City Gym.

Dawn decided to accompany him despite there not being any contests in Unova. However, she was excited to participate in the Pokémon Musical in Nimbasa City, the next city over. She also wanted to catch a few Unova Pokémon so that she can showcase them in other regions. Like Paul, Dawn kept some of her Sinnoh Pokémon (Prinplup and Buneary), but also captured a few Unova Pokémon (Emolga and Lilligant).

"There it is!" Dawn said, as they drove closer and closer to the city. "We're almost there!"

"Will you relax?" asked Paul, somewhat annoyed. "You're acting like a six-year-old. We'll get there when we get there."

"I know," replied Dawn. "I'm just so excited to see Castelia City!"

"What's the big deal?" asked Paul. "I'm sure it's just like any other city, just bigger."

"No it isn't," replied Dawn. "Castelia City has one of the biggest and some say the best fashion districts in the entire world. I want to go there and find the best dress I can find for the Pokémon Musical."

"Don't you already have enough dresses?"

"Of course, but I need something that will truly wow the judges!"

Paul then grabbed her hand. "Dawn, you beautiful enough to wow anybody," complimented Paul. "Don't worry about it."

Dawn smiled after hearing Paul's comment. "Aww...thanks," she said. "So, are you worried about your next gym battle?"

"Wait? Of course not," boasted Paul. "I practically stomped the last two gym leaders. I'm sure this gym leader will be no different."

"Well, you may never know. He could be the gym leader that'll take three attempts to defeat."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...how many times did it take for you to defeat Fantina?"

"Look, that was back in Sinnoh," Paul said. "It's a new region. I've been doing great with gym battles. So here's hoping that I can beat this gym leader without much hassle."

"Oh I know you can do it, Paul." Paul only smiled at his blue-haired girlfriend.

Eventually, the bus made it over Skyarrow Bridge and into the city. Dawn was in awe as she looked out of the window and up towards the tall skyscrapers, which pierced the clouds in the sky. She then looked down and saw the busy streets filled with cars and people, most of them businesspeople, some tourists and trainers. "This place is amazing!" she exclaimed, happily.

Paul then leaned over and looked out the window. "Wow, there's a lot more people than I thought there would be," Paul said. "Hopefully, the gym isn't busy."

Soon, the bus began to slow down as it pulled into the city's unusually large Pokémon Center. It was four-stories tall and was as wide as a department store.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,_" announced the driver. "_We have now arrived at the Castelia City Pokémon Center. Please gather your belongings and watch your step as you disembark the bus. Thank you for riding Skyarrow Transit!_"

Dawn and Paul grabbed their bags and carefully stepped off the bus.

The two of them walked inside the Pokémon Center. Paul and Dawn were surprised and yet amazed at how large the first floor was. The first floor had the usual Pokémon Center set-up, with many Nurse Joy's and Audino tending to injured/sick Pokémon, but there was also a small market, many televisions hanging from the walls, and a mezzanine where all of the videophones and computers were placed. The remaining three floors provided lodging for trainers visiting.

"Look at this place!" gasped Dawn. "Have you ever seen a Pokémon Center this big before?"

"Honestly, I can't say I have," replied Paul. "Come on, let's get a room."

"Oh...you want to get us a room, huh?" asked Dawn in a sly manner.

"Of course I want to get us a room. Where else do you think we'll sleep toni..."

Paul's voice suddenly trailed off when he realized what Dawn was hinting at. He lowered his head to hide his blushing face. "You have a dirty mind," he muttered.

"I was just messing with you," laughed Dawn.

The two of them walked up to the main counter. One of the Nurse Joy's immediately came to their aid. "Hello, and welcome to the Castelia City Pokémon Center!" she greeted. "How may I help you?"

"Do you have a room for two?" asked Paul.

"I believe we do. Just let me get your keys."

"And can you also give me directions to the Castelia City Gym too?" requested Paul.

"Certainly, just give me one second."

Nurse Joy then walked away and grabbed the keys to Paul and Dawn's room. She came back and handed them to Paul. "Here you are," she said, happily. She then placed a map of the city on the counter. "And I outlined the directions to the gym," she added.

"Okay, thanks," Paul said, grabbing both the keys and the map. "Have a nice day!" waved Nurse Joy, as Paul and Dawn headed towards the elevators.

They took the elevator and got off on the third floor, where their room was located. "Well, here we are," Paul said, as he and Dawn arrived at their room. "Room 311."

He used the key to unlock the door and he and Dawn stepped inside. It was a basic room, with two beds, a bathroom, a single window looking out towards the city, and a T.V. Dawn immediately jumped onto one of the beds. "This feels so good," she sighed, happily. "It's been a long time since I got to sleep in a bed."

"Yeah well, don't get too comfortable," Paul said sternly. "We're going to head to the gym in a few moments."

"Oh come on Paul," pleaded Dawn. "Let's just relax, you and me."

"No," replied Paul. "I want to face the gym leader now and get my Insect Badge."

"But Paul, we've been traveling non-stop since Nacrene City. Can't we just take a break?"

"I said no," Paul replied, again.

"Please?" begged Dawn. "I'll rub your shoulders."

For a moment, Paul glanced towards the wall on the left, thinking about Dawn's offer. But he then shook his head. "Look, if you want to stay here and rest, that's fine," he said. "But I'm going to the gym."

"Oh alright! I'll come too."

Dawn reluctantly got off the bed and joined her purple-haired boyfriend as they walked out of the room towards the gym. As they walked down the hallway towards the elevators, Paul noticed his girlfriend pouting. "Look, I'll make it up to you," he said. "Once I won my Badge, I'll take you someplace special."

"I want to go to the Fashion District," Dawn replied, hastily.

"Fine," agreed Paul. "Once I win, I'll take you there and I'll buy whatever dress you want."

"Really? Any dress?"

"Any dress."

"I'm going to hold you to that."

They stepped into an open elevator and rode it down to the first floor. "So Paul, do you have any strategy in mind for the gym battle?" asked Dawn.

"Well, when we ran into him at Nacrene City, he used Bug-type Pokémon," began Paul. "So, I think Torterra and Timburr can take care of them with Rock Edge and Rock Throw. If I get myself into a hole, then I think Drapion can overpower them..."  
"What about Pignite?" interrupted Dawn. "I think a Fire-type Pokémon like him could easily defeat Bug-type Pokémon."

"Perhaps."

They took the elevator down to the first floor and left the Pokémon Center. Once they were outside, Paul looked at the directions that Nurse Joy gave him. "Okay, according to this," he said. "The Castelia City Gym is located on...Gym Street. How convenient. Anyway, let's get going."

Dawn didn't hear what Paul said. She continued looking all around, staring at the tall buildings and all the people passing by. "Hey Dawn, let's go!" shouted Paul.

"Oh! Coming!" Dawn shouted back. She then followed Paul down the busy sidewalks to the gym.

"Honestly Dawn, do big buildings like that really fascinate you?" Paul asked.

"It's not just the buildings," explained Dawn. "There's just something about this city. The atmosphere is definitely different here than in other cities."

"Well, don't drop your guard," Paul said, sternly. "If there's one thing that this city has the other cities have too, its crazy people and criminals. You need to be careful."

As Paul said that, a tall man in raggedy clothing approached him and Dawn. "Hey, you kids got any spare change?" he asked.

"Get a job!" snapped Paul. The tall man then continued on his way, bothering other people passing by.

He turned back to Dawn. "See?" Paul asked.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," snorted Dawn.

The two continued walking down the busy streets of Castelia City, heading towards the Castelia Gym. Along the way, they passed by several big businesses, restaurants, and a couple of art museums. Dawn loved seeing all of the sights, much to Paul's dismay. "Pay attention, Dawn!" he shouted.

"I know what I'm doing!" Dawn snapped back.

Eventually, they reached a street named "Gym Street." Paul was delighted to see this sign. "We're almost there," he smirked. "Let's go, Dawn."

He and Dawn made a right turn into Gym Street. They were immediately greeted to a large crowd of people blocking the street. Paul and Dawn's eyes popped upon seeing the crowd. "Huh? What's going on?" asked Dawn.

"Don't tell me all of these people are waiting to battle the gym leader," complained Paul.

"Its Team Plasma," said a deep voice.

Paul and Dawn turned their attention to a tall, lengthy man standing by. "Team Plasma?" asked Dawn.

"Oh no," groaned Paul, "those guys again?"

"Yep, and this time they blocked off the whole street," continued the man. "They're protesting the actions of the Burgh, the gym leader, and anyone who wishes to battle him."

"What?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"Are you kidding me?" Paul asked, angrily.

"I wish I was," replied the man. "I got half a mind to go up there and show them a thing or two!"

"I'll do that for you!" proclaimed Paul. "Come on Dawn!"

He then began pushing and shoving his way through the crowd. Dawn reluctantly followed after him.

They eventually made their way to the front where they saw a group of Team Plasma grunts spread out in a line across the street, acting as a human barricade. They each carried a flag with Team Plasma's insignia on it. Standing front and center was N, the green-haired young man and king of Team Plasma. Paul rolled his eyes upon seeing N again. The two had previously met in Nacrene City before Paul was about to challenge Lenora. They had a battle, a battle that Paul wishes he can forget.

They listened as N continued rallying. "Ladies and gentlemen please hear me out!" he called out. "We have come here, not to stir up violence or cause any harm to anyone, but to calmly protest the actions of Burgh, the gym leader of Castelia City. Much like many of you here, he uses Pokémon to increase his strength and power amongst everyone, without even considering how the Pokémon feel about it. He goes on using them to make his way up to the position of gym leader that he occupies today. And that message of using Pokémon spreads through the younger trainers who look up to this so-called man. I, myself, am sickened by this and I wish to put an end to it today! I am calling on Burgh to surrender his Pokémon and resign his position as gym leader. I hope that the remaining other gym leaders follow suit as well."

Everyone in the crowd began chattering amongst themselves.

"He's not serious, is he?"

"I don't think Burgh would agree to give up his Pokémon."

"This guy is a freak!"

"Maybe he has a point."

Paul again rolled his eyes as the various conversations continued around him. "Paul, what do you think of all this?" asked Dawn.

"I think that everybody here is wasting their time listening to this moron," replied Paul. "I'm going to the gym and these guys aren't going to stop me."

Paul then broke away from the crowd and walked alongside the street. "Paul, wait!" protested Dawn.

Before Paul could go any further, he was stopped by a Team Plasma grunt. "Excuse me," he asked, sternly. "What are you doing?"

"Going to the gym," Paul answered, calmly.

"I will not allow you to cross our line!"

"Try and stop me."

Paul tried to push the Team Plasma grunt aside, but the grunt violently shoved Paul back. "Look kid," scolded the grunt. "N says that this is supposed to be a peaceful demonstration, but if I have to get violent I will."

"Figures," replied Paul. "You guys are nothing but a group of hypocrites. Now get out of my way!"

"I don't think so, punk!"

"What's going on over there?" N asked, angrily.

N then saw Paul hassling the Team Plasma grunt. His angry expression slowly turned into a more sinister smile. He began making his way over to Paul. "Well, well, well," he said, in a snarky tone. "It looks like you and I meet again. Paul, is it? You always have to be the instigator of everything. Remember what happened back at Nacrene City?"

"Hello N," Paul said. "I see you're still going on with this ridiculous "free the Pokémon from their evil trainers" thing."

"It is not ridiculous!" snapped a Team Plasma grunt. "N as well as the rest of Team Plasma is trying to liberate Pokémon from people like you who use Pokémon to battle against their will."

"You think I'm going to buy that garbage?" questioned Paul. "I never hear my Pokémon complaining about battling against their will."

"That is because you are so dense and so self-observed in your own goals that you fail to heed the true feelings of your Pokémon," explained N. "But I understand Pokémon. I can hear their voices in my head."

"Oh, you're hearing voices, alright," replied Paul. "But I don't think they're from my Pokémon."

Some of the people in the crowd shook their heads, agreeing with Paul. "Besides, who are you to call us evil trainers?" Paul asked, angrily. "In your own deluded mind, you accuse us of using Pokémon against their will. But in this place we call reality, you're the evil ones."

"Yeah!" shouted the crowd.

"You go around stealing Pokémon from people against their will!" ranted Paul. "You go around accusing people of mistreating Pokémon when you're the one doing the mistreating. You accuse us for having Pokémon battle for us against their will even though you're doing the exact same thing!"

"YEAH!" the crowd shouted.

"When I look at you clowns," continued Paul, "I don't see a team of people supporting Pokémon. I see a group of dirty, crooked, hypocritical scumbags."

The crowd began cheering loudly as Paul called out Team Plasma. Most of the Team Plasma grunts grew angry at the act of defiance. N, on the other hand, remained indifferent to the whole situation. "Now you listen to me, you little punk!" scolded a grunt.

Dawn suddenly came by and grabbed Paul's wrist. "Come on Paul," she pleaded. "Let's just go." She tried to drag her boyfriend away, but Paul stood his ground. N noticed her right away and approached her. "And who is this lovely young lady?" he asked.

"None of your business!" snapped Paul.

"Now, now Paul," N said. "Be a gentleman and introduce me to your friend. Actually, don't bother. I'll introduce myself."

Despite Paul's objections, N grabbed Dawn's hand and held it as if she was royalty. "Why hello," N said to an anxious and confused Dawn. "I am N, king of Team Plasma."

"Uhhh...I'm...I'm Dawn," Dawn replied, nervously.

N then began feeling Dawn's hand with his thumb. "Your hand is soft," he murmured. "You know, you would make a fine queen."

Paul violently shoved N away from Dawn. "I don't think so, freak!" snapped Paul.

"Why so protective, Paul?" N asked.

"I don't like the way you're touching my girlfriend!" answered Paul.

"Girlfriend?" N asked, surprised.

N looked at Dawn and then to Paul. "Was Paul really the best you could do, Dawn?" asked N. "Your standards must have been really low."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Paul asked, angrily.

"Paul, please, let's just go back to the Pokémon Center," begged Dawn.

"I'm not leaving until this freak and the rest of his team of misfits pack up their things and leave the city," replied Paul.

"Sorry Paul," replied N, "but we're not leaving until we get what we want, and that's for Burgh to relinquish his Pokémon."

"That's right!" shouted a Team Galactic grunt.

"Good, N! Stand your ground!" shouted another.

Paul and Dawn watched as Team Plasma continued their protest. "Let's go," said Dawn.

"Dawn, I'm not going anyway," replied Paul.

"Well, what are you going to do?" Dawn asked, angrily. "Team Plasma's not going to leave today. Can't you get your gym badge tomorrow? Maybe they'll be gone by then."

Paul rubbed his chin as he thought of a plan to get rid of Team Plasma. At first, he thought of having Pignite ignite the team with Flame Charge or Torterra break the team up with Frenzy Plant, but he quickly shuttered those thoughts. The last thing he wanted was for Team Plasma to have a good reason to chew him out for "mistreating" his Pokémon.

Finally, Paul had a sensible idea. "Hey N!" he shouted.

"Oh no, what are you going to do?" Dawn asked, worriedly.

"N, how about you and I have a battle?"

"What's that?" N asked, stopping his rallying for a moment.

"Let's you and me have another Pokémon battle," repeated Paul.

"What?" Dawn asked, shocked.

N only snickered after hearing Paul's request. "You can't be serious?" N asked. "Did you forget the brutal beating I gave you back in Nacrene City? I see no point in battling you again, unless you want to embarrass yourself again in front of all these people."

"You caught me off-guard that time," replied Paul. "This time, I'll beat you."

"Sorry Paul, but I'm not interested in battling you again," N said. N then turned back to the crowd and continued with his rally.

Paul stood his ground, determined to get N to battle him. "Paul, can we please just go back to the Pokémon Center?" Dawn asked.

"Hey N!" Paul called out.

"Are you even listening to me anymore?" Dawn asked, angrily.

"Dawn, I know what I'm doing!" snapped Paul.

He then turned to N. "Hey N!" he shouted again.

"What is it now?" asked N, annoyed.

"How about we make this battle interesting," continued Paul.

"Oh...how so?" N asked.

Paul reached into his pockets and took out all of his Poké Balls. "You and me have a three-on-three battle," began Paul. "If you win the battle, I'll do as you preach and I'll release all of my Pokémon to you."

Dawn, as well as everyone else, gasped at Paul's words. "Paul, are you crazy?" Dawn asked, frantically. Paul ignored her and saw N's expression change to one of intrigue. "I see I'm speaking your language now," Paul smirked.

"So, let me see if I got this right," N replied. "You and me battle. If you win, I'll agree to taking our business elsewhere. But if _**I**_ win, you will release all of your Pokémon?"

"That's right," confirmed Paul.

"You really are determined to humiliate yourself again, aren't you? Very well. Consider your challenge accepted."

Paul smiled as N dug through his pockets and took out his Poké Balls. "Paul, are you seriously going to risk releasing your Pokémon just to prove a point?" Dawn asked, angrily.

"Dawn, you're really getting on my nerves right now!" Paul shouted. "I have to do this! I have to shut this green-haired moron up! If you're not willing to stay by my side, then just go!"

Dawn was a bit shocked at Paul raising his voice at her. "FINE!" she shouted back. She then angrily stomped away from the battle, shoved through the crowd, and headed back towards the Pokémon Center, red in the face and very upset. Paul's heart began to sank. "Dawn...wait!" he called out.

"What's taking so long, Paul?" asked N. "Are you going to battle me or not? Or perhaps you've reconsidered?"

Paul watched as Dawn continued walking down the street away from the battle, towards the harbor. He felt bad that he angered her, but he then remembered that he had a battle with N. "Well?" N asked.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Paul replied, confidently. "You and me are doing this!"

The crowds then spread out to allow for a makeshift battlefield. Paul and N then walked towards the opposite edges of the battlefield with a Team Plasma grunt standing in the middle as the referee. Paul and N stared each other down. While N showed no signs of weakness, Paul was determined to defeat N and avenge his loss at Nacrene City.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:** I had a lot of fun writing the first part to this two-shot story. Admittedly, it was a nice change of pace from "Paul On The Rocks," in that I actually focus more attention towards Dawn and Paul then I did towards his family.

For the record, I'm NOT stopping "Paul On The Rocks." I'm going to finish this side-story up first and then go back to "Paul On The Rocks." It's just that I needed to do something different from what I have been doing previously and go back to a simple "Ikarishipping" story.

There's a couple of reasons as to why this story took longer than usual. One was that I wanted to come up with a fun story that's not complicated or anything, just a simple fluff story. At first, I wanted to do a story of Dawn and Paul going to the beach with their Pokémon playing Capture the Flag. But after playing Pokémon Black to the end, I thought of this idea with Paul battling N.

Two, I wanted to finish Pokémon Black so that I can capture N's character. Admittedly, I might have made N more snarkier than usual. Hopefully, that didn't bother anybody. I just wanted a good antagonist for Paul.

Three, school and real-life. Yeah folks, as much as I love you guys, real-life and school are a top priority.

Well anyway, I hoped that everybody is enjoying this story so far. Part two shall be finished in about a month or so, maybe sooner. But I make no promises.

**Next time:** Paul vs. N: Three-on-Three battle. Paul is confident that he can beat him, but after seeing N's first Pokémon, he may start having second thoughts. Can Paul avenge his loss at Nacrene City? And what will happen between him and Dawn?


	8. Castelia City Chaos: Part Two

"**Castelia City Chaos"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

The story takes place in the Unova region from Pokémon _Black and White_. Paul and Dawn have been dating for about two years now, and as such, they're two years older (Paul 17-years-old and Dawn 16-years-old). I'm fully aware that in the anime, Dawn actually goes to Hoenn and not Unova, but just ignore that and pretend that she went to Unova with Paul to participate in the Pokémon Musical.

Sorry about taking so long. I got caught up in some other things. You know, school, family vacations, time with friends, other media projects, etc.

**Disclaimer: **You know what would be cool? Pokémon games for the 3DS! Oh and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Paul stood on his knees, staring at the defeated Scraggy in front of him. N's Sigilyph hovered over them. N retreated the Sigilyph back into his Poké Ball. "The best of the Sinnoh region, huh?" N asked, sarcastically._

_Paul just remained on his knees in disbelief over having lost his battle._

_Just then, Dawn walked out of the Museum and was shocked to see Paul on his knees. "Paul?" she asked, worriedly. "What happened?"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Sigilyph, use Psybeam!" shouted N.

The unusual Sigilyph fired a multi-colored beam at his opponent, Paul's Pignite. "Pignite, stand your ground! Paul shouted.

Pignite put his arms up to ward off the Psybeam. He winced as the Psybeam made impact with his stubby arms. The Psybeam pushed him back a few inches, but Pignite shook off the effects and glared at his opponent. "Alright Pignite, now use Ember!"

Pignite took a deep breath and fired a barrage of small fireballs towards Sigilyph. Sigilyph quickly flew out of the way.

"Now use Air Cutter!" commanded N.

Sigilyph appeared behind Pignite. "Pignite, behind you!" warned Paul. Pignite turned around and was met with a saw-like disc to the face. "Pignite!" Paul shouted, worriedly.

"Have to say Paul, you certainly have not improved much since our last battle," taunted N.

Paul only shrugged off the insult. "Come on Pignite, get up!" Paul shouted.

Pignite slowly pushed himself off the ground. Although a bit battered, he was still roaring to go! "Now Pignite, use Flame Charge on Sigilyph!"

Pignite began stomping his feet repeatedly until a cloud of dust covered his body. "Sigilyph, stop him with Whirlwind!" ordered N.

Sigilyph quickly flapped his wings until he created a strong gust of wind. Pignite struggled to stay on his feet. Nonetheless, Pignite cloaked himself in a ball of fire. He fought against the wind and jumped towards Sigilyph. He cut through the Whirlwind and tackled Sigilyph, much to the surprise of everyone around the battlefield. Pignite landed on his feet while Sigilyph crashed to the ground. He had been knocked unconscious. "Sigilyph is unable to battle!" announced the referee (some random citizen). "The winner of this round is Pignite!"

Pignite raised his arms in the air, celebrating his victory. "Don't get too cocky," warned Paul. "We still have two more Pokémon left."

"Look at you, ordering your Pokémon, telling him how he should feel," said N.

"Shut up," snapped Paul. "Just send out your next Pokémon already!"

N said nothing. He only retreated his Sigilyph back into its Poké Ball. "I'm impressed, little Paul," taunted N. "Last time, Sigilyph managed to single-handily defeat every one of your Pokémon. It seems that this time you're ready to put on a fight. However, if you thought Sigilyph was powerful, wait until you meet my other friends."

N reached into his pocket and took out another Poké Ball. "Go...Liepard!" he shouted. He threw the Poké Ball up in the air and a purple cat-like Pokémon appeared on the battlefield. "It's funny," commented Paul. "You always get on my case for "trapping" my Pokémon in Poké Balls, but here you are doing the same thing."

N didn't reply to him. Paul only smirked. "Yeah...that's what I figured too," he boasted.

"Are you going to battle or are you just going to run your mouth?" N asked.

Paul carefully examined the Liepard. Although he's confident that Pignite could defeat it with ease, he decided to make a switch. "Pignite, return!"

Paul then retreated Pignite back into his Poké Ball. He then took out another Poké Ball. "Timburr, stand by!" Paul shouted. The Poké Ball opened up and a Timburr appeared on the field, holding onto his large wooden 2x4. "Hmmm...you're going to challenge my Liepard with Timburr?" asked N. "Trying to capitalize on type advantages I see. I'm afraid that will not do you any good."

"Oh yeah? Just watch," replied Paul.

"Round Two: Timburr vs. Liepard...BEGIN!" announced the referee.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**MEANWHILE...**

Dawn was walking all around the city, angrily pouting. "Stupid Paul," he muttered, angrily. "Always having to act like the big man...can't he just let things go? Why does he always have to pick a fight with everybody? He didn't even listen to anything I said!"

Dawn continued walking until she had an idea. "You know what? Forget him!" she said to herself. "I don't need him! I'm going to go to the Fashion District by myself!"

Dawn then felt her stomach growling. She hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. "Okay, maybe I'll get something to eat first...and then I'll go to the Fashion District," she mumbled to herself.

Dawn then looked all around her. Tall skyscrapers and many people going about their daily routine surrounded her. Immediately, a feeling of anxiety washed over her as she couldn't recognize a single building around her. She was so frustrated with Paul that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. "Ummm...where am I?" she asked herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Timburr, use Rock Throw!" Paul shouted.

Timburr slammed his foot into the ground, sending up a piece of concrete in the air. Timburr quickly grabbed his piece of lumber and whacked the concrete as if it were a large baseball. The concrete flew towards Liepard. "Liepard, dodge and use Hone Claws!" shouted N.

Liepard quickly jumped to the side, missing the large piece of concrete. She then began rubbing her claws together, sharpening them. "Now use Fury Swipes!" N shouted.

Liepard bared her claws and lunged at Timburr. "Timburr, counter with Rock Smash!" ordered Paul. Timburr took a step back and made his right hand into a fist. His fist began to glow brightly. Timburr tried to punch Liepard, but Liepard managed to sideswipe him and unleashed a fury of sharp claws to his face. With one final scratch to the face, Timburr fell to the ground. Liepard jumped back towards her trainer and watched as Timburr struggled to get back on his feet. Timburr winced as he felt the scratches in his face. "Hang in there, Timburr! We're not done yet!" encouraged Paul.

"It's a shame that your girlfriend's not around to see you battle," taunted N. "Then again, maybe it's for the best that she doesn't see you lose miserably."

"I'm not going to lose!" shouted Paul.

Paul turned back to the battlefield. Timburr was now back on his feet. "Alright Timburr, use Bulk Up!" commanded Paul.

Timburr flexed his arms and began to glow bright red. He felt himself becoming more powerful. "Now use Rock Smash!" Paul shouted. Timburr's fist glowed and he lunged at the Liepard. "Use Protect, Liepard!" N shouted.

Liepard crouched down and a strong barrier appeared around her. Timburr punched the barrier, but he ended up injuring his hand. Timburr grabbed his hand in agony as the barrier dissipated. "Now use Payback!" N shouted.

A dark purple aura appeared around Liepard's front paws. She lunged at a stunned Timburr and punched his face. The impact sent Timburr flying back towards Paul. Timburr landed face first onto the concrete, knocked senseless. "Timburr is unable to battle! The winner of this round is Liepard!" announced the referee.

"Great job N!" cheered one of the Team Plasma grunts.

"Keep it up!" another one shouted. "Show this punk what Team Plasma is all about."

Paul retreated Timburr back into his Poké Ball. N said nothing. He only snickered as he watched Paul dig through his pocket. Paul looked at the battlefield and saw Liepard stretching out. "_I don't understand_," he thought to himself. "_Liepard's a Dark-type. Timburr should have wiped the floor with her_."

"What did I tell you, Paul?" N asked. "Type advantages are important, but even one can overcome that obstacle with perseverance. My friends refuse to allow type advantages and disadvantages get in the way of our goal."

"That's right, leader N! Show no mercy!" shouted a Team Plasma grunt.

Paul only breathed through his nose as he looked through his options. "_Let's see, what can take down Liepard? Drapion a Bug-type, that could easily defeat Liepard, although Liepard is pretty fast and evasive."_

Paul then made up his mind. He took out his Pignite's Poké Ball.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn continued circling around, feeling lost and disoriented. She didn't know where she was and nobody around her offered any help. She was starting to get worried. She walked up to a man who wore a suit. "Umm...excuse me?" she asked. The man didn't reply and continued on his way. Dawn then approached another man walking by. "Can you help me, sir?" she asked. Like the first man, this one didn't reply and continued on his way. Dawn then talked to another person, this time a well-dressed woman. "Ma'am, could you tell me where I was?" she asked. The woman didn't reply.

Dawn grew angry. "What's with all of you people?" she asked, sternly. No one seemed to care what she was saying. "Will someone please help me?"

"What's wrong?" asked a voice.

Dawn turned around and was approached by a tall man wearing very nice clothes: a black vest, tie, and slacks. He almost looked like a young butler. "Oh, hello sir," Dawn said to the man.

"You said you need some help?" the man asked.

"Oh yes, uh...I'm kind of lost right now and I don't know where anything is," explained Dawn.

"That's no surprise," the man replied. "This city is one of the largest in the world. Not a day goes by without a few hundred people getting lost. So where is it that you want to go?"

Dawn's stomach then began growling again. "Well...right now, I'm looking for a place to eat," she answered.

"Is that so?" asked the man. "Well, you're in luck. I just happened to know this great place that serves some delicious food!"

"Really?" Dawn asked.

"If you just follow me."

The man then began heading towards one of the nearby buildings. Dawn quickly followed after him. The two of them walked with the flow of traffic until the man quickly ducked into an alleyway. Drew grew a bit worried as they walked down the dirty alleyway. "Ummm...where are we going?" asked Dawn.

"Trust me, you'll like this place," assured the man. Although Dawn wasn't too sure about it.

As the two walked down the alleyway, she peered at the man's face and could have sworn that he had an evil smirk on his face. She then remembered something Paul told her.

"_If there's one thing that this city has the other cities have too, its crazy people and criminals. You need to be careful._"

Dawn tried to take another look at the man's face. "_This guy doesn't look crazy,_" she thought to herself. "_Although..._"

"Come on, keep up!" warned the man. "Don't wanna anything bad happening to you."

They soon reached the end of the alleyway. A tall metal fence separated the alleyway from the city streets. There was a rustic metal door in the brick wall to right of Dawn. Dawn was confused as to where she was. The man then knocked on the door. "Brother, it's me! I got another one!" he said.

The door then cracked open. Dawn was shocked to see a menacing eye peering right at her. "Ooohhh...she's pretty cute," murmured the man behind the door.

The door swung open and there stood a tall man with long black hair. He had a very creepy smile and an intimidating glare in his eyes. Dawn's heart pumped faster as she grew more and more scared. "Welcome young lady," he said, in an oily voice.

Dawn slowly started walking backwards away from the door. "_Oh no!_" thought Dawn. "_This doesn't look good. That man lied to me! He wants to do unspeakable things with me!_"

"Don't be shy, little girl," the long-haired man said.

"I-I-I think I better go," Dawn said.

She then turned around and took off running. "Wait! I thought you said you were hungry."

"I lost my appetite!" Dawn shouted back.

The two men were confused. They only watched as Dawn booked it out of the alleyway. "What's wrong with her?" asked the long-haired man.

"I don't know," the other man said.

The two men then turned their attention to inside the building. Inside was a beautiful little café with many young girls and women sitting down, eating pastries. "I thought that girl would have loved to eat at our new restaurant."

"I must have scared her away...like I have to so many others. Why must I be a terrifying figure?"

"Ah, don't blame yourself brother. Maybe if you got a haircut-"

"I told you, I like my hair long!"

Dawn continued running until she reached the busy city streets. She placed her hand on her chest and felt her heart beat wildly as she caught her breath. "Man, that was close," she panted. "Maybe I should just stick with Paul. At least he knows his way around the city."

Dawn looked all around her. Once again, Dawn had no idea where she was. "If only I knew where he was," she moaned. She then looked up at the tall building in front of her. She could make out a small observation deck at the top. Just then, an idea suddenly popped into her head.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Pignite, use Ember!" Paul shouted.

Pignite flared through his nostrils and fired a barrage of small fireballs from his mouth. "Use Protect, Liepard!" ordered N.

Liepard crouched down and a barrier appeared around her, preventing the Ember attack from damaging her. "You can't hide behind that Protect forever!" shouted Paul.

"I don't plan to. Liepard use Hone Claws!"

Liepard began sharpening her claws, readying them for a Fury Swipes attack. "Pignite, stay where you are!" ordered Paul.

"Giving up already?" taunted N. "I am disappointed. Nevertheless...Liepard use Fury Swipes!"

The barrier around Liepard disappeared. Liepard lunged at Pignite and bared her claws. "Pignite, use Smog!"

Pignite then spewed out a stream of thick smoke from his mouth and covered the battlefield in the toxic gas. Everyone began coughing as the gas hung in the air. Liepard stopped her attack as she began coughing alongside the crowd. "Now use Brick Break, Pignite!" Paul shouted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Dawn was up on the observation deck, peering through a set of binoculars, looking out towards the city. "Paul's got to be around here somewhere," she muttered, as she looked towards the harbor. "Let's see...I remember walking along the harbor, and then Paul and I made a right into Gym Street, so if I can find the gym, I can find Paul."

"If you're looking for the gym," said a small boy next to her, "you should look straight ahead and you'll barely make it out."

"Oh...thank you!"

Dawn rotated the binoculars until they were facing dead center. Dawn peered through the binoculars, but she couldn't pick the gym out from all the other buildings. "I...don't really see it," she said.

"The gym is pretty small, you'll have to look hard."

Suddenly, Dawn saw some smog rising up over some parts of the city. "What was that?" she asked.

"Oh...it's probably from the battle," the small boy mentioned. "Some Team Plasma guys were protesting the gym leader, so some guy challenged the team leader to a battle."

"Yeah...I know. The guy challenging the team leader is my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" the small boy asked. "So that makes you his girlfriend?"

"Yeah..."

"Then why aren't you there with him, cheering him on? Isn't that what girlfriends do?"

Dawn sighed. "Well...he and I got into a fight," began Dawn. "I didn't want him to battle the leader of Team Plasma, but he's just so stubborn! All he cares about are winning gym badges and being the best trainer in the world! He refuses to listen to anything I say!"

Dawn then grew sad. "He's been like this ever since we came to Unova," she began.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**FLASHBACK...**

_After Paul had won his Basic Badge from the Nacrene City Gym, Dawn decided to spend some time in the Nacrene City Museum. Paul just stood back while Dawn awed at the exhibits on display. "Wow...this is so cool," gasped Dawn, as she looked at the skeleton of a Dragon-type Pokémon._

_She then turned towards Paul. "Hey Paul, check this out!" she called._

"_Mm-hmm, yeah impressive...can we go now?" asked Paul._

"_Go? Why? Don't you want to check out the museum?"_

"_Not really. I just came here for the Basic Badge. I got it, so now I want to head back to the Pokémon Center."_

"_Oh you're no fun!" pouted Dawn._

_Dawn turned back towards the skeleton on display, but then she turned back to Paul. She walked up to Paul and wrapped herself around his right arm. "Oh come on Paul," she swooned. "You've been training none stop for the past week. Why don't you just relax and tour the museum with me?"_

"_I don't really like museums," Paul said. "I never cared about fossils or ancient artifacts. It's all just junk to me."_

"_Junk? Paul, all of these things are more than junk, they show us what happened in the world before you were born. Don't you want to see the ancient Pokémon now extinct?"_

"_If they're extinct, that means I can't catch them."_

"_But it's still pretty interesting."_

"_What good are they now? You know what, if you want to check out the museum, that's fine. I'll be outside, waiting for you."_

_Paul then headed towards the front door. "Fine then," grumbled Dawn. Paul then walked through the front door, while Dawn continued exploring the museum._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Eventually, Dawn grew tired and was ready to go back to the Pokémon Center. She walked out the front door...and was greeted to the sight of her purple-headed boyfriend, on his knees staring at the weakened Scraggy in front of him. "Oh my gosh! Paul...what happened?" Dawn asked, worriedly._

_Paul didn't give her a reply nor did he turn towards her. Dawn then turned her attention to the young green-haired man walking away. The man just went on his way, not bothering to turn back at Paul or Dawn. "That guy didn't do anything to your Scraggy, did he?" Dawn asked._

_Paul didn't answer her, enraging her. "Answer me, Paul!" she demanded._

"_We just had a battle!" Paul finally answered._

"_Oh..." replied Dawn. "So...I take it you didn't win?"_

_Paul said nothing. He got back on his feet and picked Scraggy up off the ground. "We better take him to a Pokémon Center," he said._

"_Oh...right! We should!" agreed Dawn._

_The two of them then took off towards the Nacrene City Pokémon Center. Along the way, Dawn grew more and more worried for Paul._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"I tried to help him," continued Dawn. "There's something eating him, but he doesn't want to tell me. And ever since then, he's been training nonstop. He's so determined not to lose again. I keep telling him that losing one battle isn't the end of the world, but he doesn't listen to me! I just want to help me, but he just pushes me aside and tells me that I wouldn't understand. It's just like how he used to be before I met him."

"Wow..." commented the little boy. "Well...maybe once your boyfriend defeats the Team Plasma guy, he'll feel better and he'll tell you everything you want to know."

"I doubt it," Dawn replied. "Before he used to tell me everything that was bothering him, but now he and I rarely talk about that to each other. He keeps everything to himself now."

"Maybe he doesn't want you to be worried about him," hypothesized the little boy. "Girls like a strong guy, and strong guys don't really share their feelings or else they'll look weak...or at least that's what my dad says."

Dawn laughed quietly as she heard the little boy's advice. "Look, you can do whatever," the little boy said. "I think you should go back to him and cheer for him. But hey, I'm just a kid."

The little boy then left the observation deck and took the elevator down to the lobby. Dawn was all by herself. She thought about what the young lad had told her. "_Why would Paul not want to talk to me?_" she asked herself. "_He did before and he has ever since. It's only until we got to Unova that everything changed._"

Dawn sat down on one of the benches, thinking to herself. "Maybe that little boy is right," Dawn said out loud. "If Paul defeats N, then maybe he'll lighten up." Dawn then sat up and peered through the binoculars again. "Now, where's that gym?" she asked herself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

N couldn't see what was happening on the battlefield. The smog was so thick, he couldn't see through it. But he knew that if Liepard was hit with that Brick Break attack, she would be done for. "Liepard, use Protect!" he shouted.

Liepard couldn't hear her trainer. She still wheezed as the smoke filled the battlefield. Suddenly, Pignite appeared in front of her and punched her in the face. Liepard flew backwards towards N. She stopped just short of his feet, unable to continue battling. "Liepard is unable to battle!" announced the referee. "The winner of this round is Pignite!"

The crowd cheered as Pignite celebrated the victory. The Team Plasma grunts however, were less than pleased. "Don't worry, N!" they sympathized. "You're not done yet. You still have one Pokémon left!"

N only retreated Liepard back into his Poké Ball. "I'm rather impressed with the way the battle's been going," commented N. "Last time you couldn't even defeat my Sigilyph."

N then looked at Pignite, who stared right back at him. N looked right into Pignite's eyes. Paul noticed this and grew suspicious. "What?" he asked.

"It appears I may have misread your Pokémon thoughts earlier," N said.

"Huh?" Paul asked.

"Your Pignite seems very trusting of you," continued N. "The same could be said about your Timburr. Both Pokémon, while they find you a bit tough on them, seem to love being with you and don't mind battling for you. But still, there's something about you Paul that I don't trust."

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"I'm getting some strange vibes from the Pokémon you brought over from the Sinnoh region, as if they have a history with you."

"Of course they do, they been with me for a long time," explained Paul.

"And thus they know you better than the Pokémon you caught here in Unova. I hear their thoughts...and apparently, you have had some...issues. Have you always treated your Pokémon as if they were your friends?" N asked. "Something tells me you haven't always thought of Pokémon as your friends."

Paul was tempted to snap at him, but no words came from his mouth. N only stared into Paul's eyes. "Just send out your next Pokémon already," muttered Paul.

"...I see..." replied N. N then dug through his pockets. "Very well then, prepare yourself. For my next Pokémon is a force to be reckoned with. He is one of the most powerful Pokémon in existence."

N threw the Poké Ball up into the air. "Go Zekrom!"

The Poké Ball opened up and out came a large black winged Dragon-type Pokémon. The legendary Pokémon rose over the city streets and the people down below. Zekrom let out a mighty roar as the light blue parts of his body glowed. He landed on the ground, causing a small tremor.

Everyone gasped as Zekrom stood on the field. Even Paul was amazed at the sight of this Pokémon. "This can't be real," one citizen said.

"That has to be a fake!" accused another.

"Amazed, Paul?" asked N. "I expected you to be. This is Zekrom, not only is he the one Pokémon I've spent most of my childhood with, but also one of the most legendary Pokémon in the Unova region. He too shares a common goal in liberating the Pokémon from their trainers."

Zekrom only glared down at the cowering Pignite in front of him. Zekrom's red eyes were very intimidating. "It-It's okay Pignite," comforted Paul. "We can still win this."

"Ha! Against a legendary Pokémon like Zekrom, I doubt it," laughed a Team Plasma grunt. "Lord N has your number!"

Paul tried to remain strong in the face of the large legendary Zekrom. But secretly, he was worried about how he would take him on.

"Round four: Zekrom vs. Pignite...BEGIN!"

"Pignite, use Ember!" Paul shouted.

Although reluctant, Pignite fired a barrage of small fireballs at the Zekrom. "Zekrom, use Rain Dance!" commanded N. Paul was taken back when Zekrom looked towards the sky and formed a rain cloud above the battlefield. It then began raining, effectively dousing Pignite's Ember attack. Pignite trembled with fear as the rain doused any of its fire attacks. "Zekrom, use Dark Pulse!" ordered N.

Zekrom roared and unleashed a swirling beam of dark energy towards Pignite. Pignite quickly jumped out the way and continued running with the Dark Pulse attack chasing after him. There wasn't much Pignite could do. The rain prevented him from using any Fire-type attacks or Smog. The only move he could use was Brick Break, but Dark Pulse kept him from getting close. "Now finish off Pignite with Shadow Ball!" shouted N.

Zekrom formed a large black ball of energy in his hands and fired it at Pignite. The Shadow Ball was so strong it drove Pignite into the concrete ground, creating a crater and kicking up debris into the air. "Pignite!" Paul shouted.

"Wow...that thing is powerful!" commented a bystander.

"Its still a fake," said another.

When the smoke cleared, Pignite lied in the crater in the middle of the street, defeated. "Pignite is unable to battle!" the referee shouted. "The winner of this round is Zekrom!"

N smiled as Zekrom let out another roar. The crowd began doubting if Paul could take on a Pokémon as large and powerful as Zekrom.

Just then, a bus pulled up near the battlefield. Dawn hurriedly stepped off the bus. As her feet touched the pavement, she smacked herself in the forehead. "Why didn't I think of this before?" she murmured quietly. She then put her arms up to shield herself from the rain. "What the...when did it start raining?"

She then immediately stopped in her tracks upon seeing Zekrom. "No way," she gasped, along with the other passengers. "Is that...really the legendary Zekrom?"

Dawn then looked down and saw Paul. "Oh no, and Paul's battling it!" she exclaimed. She then charged into the crowd, pushing and shoving anybody who got in the way. She made it to the front of the crowd and saw her dispirited boyfriend returning his Pignite into his Poké Ball. Dawn then turned to N's side of the field, where Zekrom proudly stood. "Oh no..." she murmured, worriedly. "Did Paul lose?"

"Still think you can beat me?" N asked. "You talk about how close you are to your Pokémon and yet it seems that you're ready to give up."  
"I'm not going to give up," replied Paul. "I still have one Pokémon left."

"True, but what Pokémon could you possibly have that could stand up to Zekrom?"

Paul didn't reply. He stared N in the eyes, refusing to show any signs of weakness. The rain pounded on his head (as well as the heads of everyone in the crowd). Secretly, he doubted whether any of his Pokémon could defeat Zekrom. "You know Paul," N said, "if you decide to back out now, then you'll spare the trouble of having your Pokémon injured by Zekrom's power. Would you risk getting your Pokémon seriously hurt just to prove a point? Zekrom and I would hate for your Pokémon to be hurt simply because you were too stubborn to admit defeat."

Dawn turned to Paul, who retained a strong face. "_Paul please, just back out,_" she pleaded, "_There's nothing weak about backing down from a fight._"

"...I'm not going to quit," murmured Paul.

"What's that?" N asked.

"I'm not going to admit defeat, especially to a hypocrite like you!"

Everyone in the crowd, including Dawn, were surprised by Paul's determination. N grew cross. "Very well then," he said. "But I pity your Pokémon, seeing as how they will resent you after they are brutally defeated by Zekrom. Maybe forcing you to release them will be a good thing for them."

"And just what makes you think they'll resent me?" Paul asked, angrily. "You think you know Pokémon, hearing their voices in your head? Well, they're not from my Pokémon. Even if I lose this battle, my Pokémon won't leave me. They have stuck with me through some of the worst. They won't abandon me just because I lost one battle to some child like you! They love me...just like I love them."

Dawn smiled upon hearing those words. Although she still wished that Paul would just back down, she was proud to hear him declare how much he loves his Pokémon. "Besides," continued Paul, "you think my Pokémon will resent me? What about Zekrom? You say he's one of the most legendary Pokémon in Unova, and yet you're treating him like he's your personal minion."

"I am not," denied N. "Like most of my other Pokémon, I grew up with Zekrom. Zekrom and I share a common goal, which is to create a world where Pokémon are free from humans."

Paul didn't listen to N's spiel. He just rolled his eyes. Dawn, however, was a bit puzzled by what N had said, about Zekrom being one of the Pokémon he grew up with. She remembered learning about Reshiram and Zekrom back at the Nacrene City Museum. The curator told her about the two's ferocious battle and how two brothers fought each other with said Pokémon and how Reshiram and Zekrom disappeared after the battle. "_Something's not right,_" thought Dawn. "_How can Zekrom be his friend when N when the myth says that Zekrom and Reshiram disappeared years ago?_"

Paul (still having not noticed that Dawn has returned and was right beside him) reached into his pocket and took out another Poké Ball. "Now N, allow me to introduce to you _**my**_ childhood friend!" exclaimed Paul. He threw the Poké Ball into the air. "Torterra, stand by!"

The Poké Ball opened up and out came the powerhouse Torterra. While only two feet sort of Zekrom's height, Torterra's size was still intimidating. N was surprised by Torterra's appearance, being that Torterra normally couldn't be found in Unova and that it was the first time he has seen Paul's Torterra.

Torterra looked up at his opponent, not feeling intimidated in the least bit. Zekrom's size impressed him however. "_Didn't think Unova Pokémon get this big_," he commented.

"Surprised, N?" Paul asked. "This is my Torterra. He's been with me ever since I first started my journey, when he was just a Turtwig. Needless to say, he's been with me for a long time and he has put up with just as much trouble and hassle as I did. He's the strongest Pokémon on my team."

"Maybe so, but he's still not strong enough to defeat Zekrom," replied N.

"We'll see about that. Torterra, use Stone Edge!" Paul shouted.

Torterra's eyes glowed bright green as he summoned a group of sharp stone around him. He then fired the stones at Zekrom. "Zekrom, use Dark Pulse!" ordered N.

Zekrom then fired another swirling dark energy beam at Torterra, destroying the stones. Torterra couldn't move out of the way in time and took the hit. But he still remained on his feet. "Torterra, use Giga Drain!" commanded Paul.  
"Zekrom, dodge and use Shadow Ball!" shouted N.

The mountains on Torterra's back glowed. Three green energy beams then emerged from the mountains and lunged at Zekrom. Zekrom quickly jumped to the left and shot a Shadow Ball at Torterra.

The battle continued with the two monstrous Pokémon attacking each other with everything they got. The rain continued its downpour, drenching N, Paul, and everyone around them with water.

Dawn watched the battle unfold in front of her. As she watched, she couldn't help but notice that Zekrom was acting very strangely. Referring back to her visit at the museum, she was told of Zekrom's incredible power by the curator. She had heard about how Zekrom's electric attacks were unlike anything that has ever been seen before. However, N's Zekrom was only using Shadow Ball and Dark Pulse, a Ghost-type attack and Dark-type attack, respectively. They were powerful, but not in the grand scope that Dawn had been told. Dawn found this very peculiar.

As if that wasn't enough, Zekrom could also fly, yet N's Zekrom only seems to be able to dodge by jumping to the side. She wracked her head trying to figure this out the strange behavior.

Eventually, after a good ten minutes of battling, Paul noticed that Zekrom was starting to show signs of slowing down. He decided that it was time to finish it off. "Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" he shouted.

A green outline appeared around Torterra's body as he began channeling all the power and strength in his body. He violently slammed his two feet onto the ground, causing large roots with spikes to break through the ground, striking Zekrom all over his body. The crowd cheered and gasped as the spikes drove into Zekrom's body. "Whoa, he nailed him!" cheered a man in the crowd.

"Maybe this kid can defeat Zekrom," said another.

Soon, the roots disappeared back into the ground, leaving Zekrom weak and battered. Dawn again couldn't help but notice how weak Zekrom was, despite being once known as one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world.

Zekrom panted heavily as it was trying to recover from the Frenzy Plant attack. "_Oh come on, I thought you would put up more of a fight than that_," commented Torterra.

"Huh...so much for being one of the most powerful Pokémon in the world," boasted Paul. "Torterra, finish him off with Giga Drain!"

The three energy beams appeared from the mountains on Torterra's back and wrapped themselves around Zekrom. Team Plasma began panicking as Torterra began sapping away all the energy in Zekrom's body. "N, what do we do?" one asked.

"They're going to find out the truth!" another mentioned.

N said nothing. He just watched the battle unfold in front of him. "Come on Torterra! Finish him!" encouraged Paul.

Torterra lifted Zekrom up off the ground, amazing everyone. Torterra furiously sucked all the energy from Zekrom, and Zekrom couldn't do a thing about it.

But then, Zekrom began glowing bright purple and suddenly disappeared from Torterra's grasp. His eyes popped in surprise. "_Huh?_" he asked.

"What? What happened?" Paul asked.

Everyone was confused as to what happened to Zekrom. They looked down at the ground and they saw a small, fox-like Pokémon lying on the ground, unconscious. Team Plasma were shaking in their boots, while N remained rather calm. "_Where did that thing come from?_" asked Torterra.

"What is that?" Paul asked.

"It's a Zorua," answered N.

"Zorua?" Paul asked.

Despite the rain still pouring, Paul took out his PokéDex and analyzed the Pokémon.

**ZORUA**

**The Tricky Fox Pokémon**

**Zorua has the ability to change into the form of other people and Pokémon to surprise their opponents. They will also change forms to protect themselves from danger.**

"So...wait...you mean that Zekrom wasn't actually real?" Paul asked, suspiciously. "It was just that thing disguised as one?"

"_I knew this was something off about Zekrom_!" thought Dawn.

"Ah man, what a rip-off!" shouted someone in the crowd.

"I knew it was fake!" shouted another.

"Phony!"

The crowd began booing Team Plasma and N. N, despite being found out, still kept calm. The referee looked down at the Zorua and noticed that it was unconscious. He raised his hands into the air. "Zorua is unable to battle. The winner of this round and the battle is Torterra!"

"Alright Paul, you did it!" cheered Dawn.

Paul then turned his head and finally noticed Dawn in the crowd. "Dawn?" he asked, surprised.

Just then, the rain began to die down and the cloud began to dissipate, allowing the sun to shine on everyone. At that moment, people began to go about with their normal routines. Many of them complained about the fake Zekrom or their wet clothes.

N disregarded the complaints and walked over to his fallen Zorua. He gently picked him off the ground and held him in his arms. "How could N have been defeated?" asked a Plasma grunt.

Paul and Dawn walked over to N. "So, that little guy can change into different Pokémon?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," answered N. "However, Zorua can't change its moves or increase its strength."

"Which explains why when he was a Zekrom, he couldn't use any Electric-type attacks," said Dawn.

"Correct."

N gently brushed Zorua's fur as it slept in his arms. "Zorua is one of my childhood friends," he continued, "He and I grew up together. We understand each other. Everything I said earlier regarding Zekrom is my true feelings towards Zorua."

N then turned to Torterra. "So, this is your childhood friend, eh?" he asked. "It's not very often that we see a Torterra in the Unova region. Admittedly, he was quite powerful.

N continued to stare at Torterra, almost as if he was analyzing wildlife. "Hmmm...that's interesting," muttered N.

"You got a staring problem?" Paul asked, annoyed.

"I was just listening to the thoughts of your Torterra," he answered.

Torterra grunted at N, confused about what he was talking about. "I'll explain some other time," Paul replied.

"Torterra's thoughts are intriguing," continued N. "I know a little more about you now. Torterra speaks of how you used to be aggressive towards your Pokémon, pushing them beyond their limits and releasing any Pokémon that you deemed to be weak...exactly what I thought when I first met you."

"Why were you thinking of that?" Paul asked, angrily.

Torterra didn't answer. He only averted his gaze. "However," continued N, "Torterra continues to say that you eventually saw the error of your ways and you changed your behavior and attitude towards your Pokémon, treating them as your companions instead of your personal army. It's interesting, and yet skeptical, that someone like you would turn around and change the way they treat their Pokémon."

"Well Paul did, in fact, change," assured Dawn. "I can attest to that."

"Hmm...well, if that is to be believed, then I wish that other trainers similar to how you once were, Paul, could see the error of their ways and change as well. But sadly, that is unrealistic. Which is why Team Plasma strives to create separate worlds for Pokémon and humans."

N then turned towards his team. "Alright team, let's pack up and head back to headquarters," commanded N.

"What? We're leaving?" a grunt asked, angrily. "What about our rally?"

"What about it?" replied N. "I lost the battle, therefore we must pack up and take our business elsewhere. Was that not the condition I agreed to earlier?"

The grunts were upset that they have to cut their rally short, but they nonetheless followed their leader's commands and they began cleaning up. N then retreated Zorua back into its Poké Ball and turned to Paul. "Well then, little Paul, until our paths cross, I bid you farewell," he said with a wave.

"Hold on a moment!" shouted Dawn.

"Dawn, what are you doing?" asked Paul.

"Before you go N, can I ask you a question?" Dawn asked.

"A question? What do you want to know?" N asked.

"Why would you have Zorua disguise himself as a Zekrom? Did you actually think you wouldn't get caught?"

N only smiled. "Oh no, it's nothing like that," he answered. "I knew eventually that if I had Zorua disguise himself as a Zekrom, I would be found out. After all, how could a young man such as myself obtain a powerful legendary Pokémon like Zekrom?"

"So then, why did you do it?" Dawn asked.

"I...wanted to see how Paul would react," answered N. "I wanted to challenge his faith in his Pokémon. I wanted to know what would Paul do should he ever meet Zekrom? If he had to battle it, would he believe in his Pokémon to overcome it? Those were the questions I wanted answers to. For a moment, it looked as if Paul was intimidated, and who could blame him? I would be frightened too if I were in his shoes. And that was a fake Zekrom. Imagine what would happen should Paul ever meet Zekrom or Reshiram."

Paul only narrowed his eyes and glared at N like a snake eying a rodent. "Well luckily, Paul won't have to be in that situation," Dawn said. "Because from what I learned at the museum, both Reshiram and Zekrom disappeared years ago after their great battle."

"Oh...you read up on the legend? Very smart of you," commented N. "You may recall that the legend was about how two brothers with differing ideals used Reshiram and Zekrom and battled to see who was right. I like to consider myself as sharing the ideals of one of those heroes. I long to find the other hero who believes in the other ideals, but I have yet to find him. And Paul certainly is no hero."

Paul could feel a vein popping out from his forehead. He clenched his right hand into a fist. "What did you say, you little smartass?" he seethed through his teeth.

"Lord N, we're ready to depart," called out a grunt.

"Excellent," N said to his grunts. "Well then Paul...and Dawn, until we meet again..."

With those final words, N took off along with Team Plasma towards the city square. Dawn and Paul were all alone in the middle of the street. Paul flared through his nose, trying to cool down. Their hair and clothes were still drenched from the rain. They watched N walk until he was no longer visible. "Well...today was certainly interesting," commented Dawn. "At least it ended well...mostly."

"Yeah," replied Paul.

Paul then turned towards Dawn. "So you actually came back...after I yelled at you earlier," mentioned Paul.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still mad at you for raising your voice at me," replied Dawn. "It's just that...when I was walking around the city...I thought about the way you've been acting lately and...I figured..."

"You got lost, didn't you?" interrupted Paul.

Dawn threw her arms up and turned her back towards Paul. "What?" Paul asked.

"Why do you assume that's what happened?" Dawn replied, angrily.

"Well...was I right?"

"Do you really think that I'm that bad of a klutz?"

"Was I right or not?"

Dawn only pouted angrily and crossed her arms. She then glanced away from Paul. "Well...maybe I..." she muttered.

"See? What are you getting so mad about?" Paul asked.

"Look, you got what you want. N's gone. Team Plasma's gone. Now you can go and battle the gym leader."

Paul turned and looked down the street. He could see the gym from where he was standing with no visible obstacles or barricades in sight. Earlier, he was roaring to battle Burgh for the Insect Badge. But now, that determination had died down. He still wanted to get his Insect Badge, but not right away. Dawn noticed this. "What's wrong?" Dawn asked. "Don't you want to get your next badge?"

"Well...yeah," answered Paul. "But look at me. I'm tried, I'm wet, I have a headache...maybe I should just hold it off until tomorrow."

Dawn's mouth dropped upon hearing Paul say this. "What?" Paul said.

"Are you serious?" Dawn asked, rather annoyed. "Ever since we left Nacrene City, you were eager to battle Burgh for the badge. You trained almost non-stop for the battle. You wanted to battle him right away! That was the whole point of you battling N! And now...you want to hold it off until tomorrow? Like I said you should earlier?"

"Dawn, you better calm down," asserted Paul.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" snapped Dawn, grabbing the attention of everyone around them. "This whole time you wanted this! And now suddenly it's not that important to you?"

"Dawn, people are looking at us," mentioned Paul.

"I don't care!"

Dawn continued ranting loudly, despite the stares the two were getting. Paul grabbed Dawn's wrist and began to drag her away closer to the harbor. "Dawn, come with me," he said to her, disregarding her protest.

Eventually, the two reached the pier. Dawn managed to wriggle her wrist out of Paul's grasp. "Let me go!" she shouted. "Let me tell you something, Paul!"

"Dawn, just listen to me," pleaded Paul.

"No, you listen to me! Ever since we came to Unova, you've been so obsessed with being the best of the best that you haven't listened to a single thing I said! All you cared about was winning all the badges and defeating N. What happened to the Paul who actually loved me?"

"Dawn, I still love you," interjected Paul, "it's just that..."

"Let me ask you something!" interrupted Dawn. "While you were busy trying to be the bigger man against N, I was wandering around the city by myself. I almost got groped by two scary looking guys!"

"Look Dawn, I...wait, what? You're making that up!"

"Yeah, but of course you were too busy with N to care about what was happening to me!"

"Dawn, if you just..."

"Just admit it, you don't love me anymore!"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK?" snapped Paul. "Look, I do love you, Dawn. I really do. It's just that...I _**really**_ hate N, okay? I absolutely hate every single thing about him! I hate his smug little smirk! I hate his stupid green hair! I hate the fact that he's the leader of that group of hypocrites! I hate how arrogant he is! I hate how he judges other people but never himself! I hate how he calls himself a hero when he's anything but! I hate him! Every time I see his face, I just want run up and take a swing at him!"

Paul then violently kicked a nearby trashcan, scaring Dawn a little bit. At that moment, Paul's face was very red and hot. He took many deep breaths, trying to blow off some steam. Dawn grew very concerned about him. Paul glanced quickly at Dawn before storming off towards the Pokémon Center. "Paul, wait!" called out Dawn.

Dawn ran up and looked him in the eye. "Look Paul, let's you and I just sit down for a moment and talk this out," suggested Dawn.

"Oh jeez...right now?" Paul asked.  
"No, we can do it tomorrow night," Dawn said, sarcastically. "Yes, right now! Otherwise, we'll never bring it up again! Now sit down!"

Reluctantly, Paul sat down on a nearby bench. Dawn sat down next to him. "Look Paul," she calmly began, "I understand that you have a problem with N. Considering that you still didn't listen to me."

"Dawn..."  
"Just let me finish. I told you that I was nearly groped by two guys, and yet you reply with a rant on why you hate N. Paul, what is it about N that really got you so worked up about him? I mean, you been so focused on N ever since we left Nacrene City, to the point where you don't even pay any attention to me. What did N do to anger you so much?"

Paul didn't say anything at first, much to Dawn's annoyance. "You...you wouldn't understand," he muttered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I wouldn't understand?" Dawn replied, angrily. "Paul, in the two years that we've been dating, when I have never understood you? Isn't that why we're in love...because we can trust each other? Before, you didn't mind telling me your feelings. But ever since we came to Unova, you and I didn't talk as much as we used to. And then after N beat you in Nacrene City, you just...stopped talking to me altogether. Please Paul, what happened?"

"Look...N just...said some things that really pissed me off," admitted Paul.

"What things?" Dawn asked.

Before Paul could say anything more, he took a deep breath. "He mentioned my father," he confessed.

Dawn's eyes popped upon hearing it. It had been quite a while since Paul's father was last brought up. "What do you mean he mentioned your father?" Dawn asked.

Paul then told her the whole story. "It started right after I left the museum," began Paul. "N called me out and asked me if I just beat the gym leader. I said yes, and then he went on and on about how I shouldn't abuse Pokémon so that I could obtain power and all that other junk. We exchanged some words and then we had a Pokémon battle...which of course, I lost. That's when he brought him up."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**FLASHBACK**

_Paul stood on his knees, staring at his beaten Scraggy, dejected after losing to N's Sigilyph. N retreated Sigilyph back into his Poké Ball. "Best in the Sinnoh region, huh?" N asked, sarcastically. "From someone who boasts about being in the Sinnoh Pokémon League, I'd expect more of a battle. But frankly, I find it disgusting that someone like you would take pride in abusing Pokémon so that you can climb the ladder and obtain fame. But I suppose it's to be expected from someone whose father was a Team Galactic commander."_

_Paul was shocked to hear someone, especially one that he hardly knew up until now, bring up his father. "How do you know about that?" asked Paul._

"_As the king of Team Plasma, it's important to keep track of the other criminal organizations in the world, not that Team Plasma __**is **__a criminal organization. After all, we're fighting for the greater good of Pokémon. In any case, I heard what about had happened at the Sunmoon Islands. Commander Paul, otherwise known as your father, tried to take control of all the Pokémon using a machine that would close their hearts, a plan similar to the one made by Team Snagem."_

"_Yeah, but the plan didn't go through," mentioned Paul. "Because __**I**__ actually tricked my dad and stopped him and Team Galactic from taking over the world. So really, you have me to thank."_

"_That doesn't change the fact that you're his son and that his genes circulate through your body."_

"_Hey! I am __**nothing**__ like my dad!"_

"_Are you now? Your father wanted to control Pokémon so that he can become powerful. You want to control Pokémon so that you can collect badges and become powerful. Like father, like son...that's what I say."_

"_You're one to talk about controlling all the Pokémon. Isn't that what you strive to do?"_

"_Yes...so that people like you and your father can't control them and force them to do what you bid them to do!"_

_N then turned his back towards Paul. "Whether you want to believe it or not," he sighed, "you really are as rotten as your father. You're one of the most ill tempered people that I have ever met. I wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason why your father decided to join Team Galactic, instead of raising you."_

_That comment shot through Paul like a bullet. Paul was too stunned to say anything else to N. "Well then, little Paul, since you seem to have nothing more to say, I bid you good day." With that, N began to walk away._

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Dawn, you don't know how much of a jerk that green-haired freak really is," Paul said. "He claims he puts on peaceful demonstrations, but he's nothing more than a arrogant bastard who thinks he can change the world. Honestly, he's almost as bad as my dad."

"Well, that explains a lot," replied Dawn. "But still, I was so worried about you. Because after that loss, you trained your Pokémon non-stop and disregarded anything that anyone else said...just like how you used to be."

"I wasn't that bad, was I?" Paul asked.

Dawn only turned away, afraid to really tell Paul how she felt. But she didn't have too. Paul could read her facial expression. He also thought back to when Dawn told him that he was almost groped by two strangers (A/N: Not really, but Dawn doesn't know that). "Oh god," he sighed. "I'm such an idiot!"

"No, no! You're not an idiot!" Dawn said, trying to cheer him up. "It was a really dirty move for him to bring up your father."

"Still, I actually let N manipulate me, to the point where I almost turned into my old self, selfish and angry. He could have been proven right."

"But the important thing, he wasn't. He's wrong about you. He doesn't see the side of you that your Pokémon and I see every day."

Dawn then put her hand on his shoulder. "You're not a bad guy Paul," Dawn said, softly.

Paul looked back up to her bright blue eyes and her smiling face. He began to cheer up a bit and grabbed onto her hand. "Yeah, I guess you're right," he replied.

He straightened himself out and looked Dawn in the eyes. "Dawn, I'm sorry about the way I acted these past couple of weeks," he apologized. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, ignoring you, and making you worry about me. I shouldn't have let myself be blinded with rage."

"Well, hey...since the not-so-serious Paul is back, then I...forgive you," Dawn said.

The two smiled at each other. Paul pushed aside some of the wet strands of hair from Dawn's face before the two leaned in and kissed each other passionately. Like all their other kisses, they forgot about the world around them and focused solely on enjoying each other's company.

Eventually, the two broke the kiss and stared at each other. "I love you Dawn," Paul muttered.

"I love you too, Paul," Dawn replied.

"What do you say you and me go back to the Pokémon Center, change out of these wet clothes, and take a nice hot shower together."

"Wait-what?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"I mean, separately!" corrected Paul. "You go first, and I'll take my shower after you."

"Oh! Well, I was going to let you shower with me," Dawn replied, playfully. "But I guess since you don't want to..."

"You have a dirty mind," blushed Paul.

"Hey, you brought it up!" reminded Dawn.

Paul only got up and walked towards the Pokémon Center. "Hey, wait for me!" Dawn called out. Dawn caught up to him, and the two walked back to the Pokémon Center, hand in hand, arm in arm, smiling all the day. "Hey Dawn," Paul said.

"What?" replied Dawn.

"Do you still want to go check out the Fashion District?" he asked.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**THE END**

**A/N:** Wow...that certainly took me forever to write! I apologize for the long wait. Hopefully, this has met everyone's expectations. I'm really happy with how it turned out!

I'm sure some people will be upset at how much I changed N's personality and character. Well, just hear me out. In the games, N may not be as much of a jerk as I portrayed him here, however, that's because the character you play as is kind, naïve, and innocent. Your character loves Pokémon almost as much as he does. That, in turn, eventually leads to N wanting to challenge you, as he sees you as the other hero.

Now, think about it...will N really act that way towards Paul? I didn't think so. Let's be honest, Paul would probably be very aggressive towards N, which would probably lead N to be aggressive towards Paul. So I thought I would explain why I thought the change would be appropriate.

With that, I want to alert you guys about the future chapters. Normally, I try desperately to get these chapters out on a monthly basis. However, looking back at the past few months and the fore-coming future, I realize that that'll no longer be possible, due to how busy I will be. You see, once the fall semester starts, I'm going to be very busy with physics class and computer programming class, as well as my presidential duties towards my school's anime club. I also want to focus more attention towards my social life and be more outgoing with friends and family. As much I love writing fanfiction and entertaining you guys, school has to be my top priority.

That's not to say that I'm quitting. Just be patient with me and understand why it takes forever for this story to be updated (not to mention, I have **another** fanfic that I must update as well).

Thank you guys so much! I honestly love you all for taking the time to read my fanfiction and leave comments! I promise to get the next chapter out as soon as I get it finished!

**Next time:** Hmmm...what is next? Oh right! "Paul On The Rocks, Part Two!" Stay tuned!


	9. Paul On The Rock: Part Two

"**Paul On The Rocks"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

**Disclaimer: **Did you know that "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic"...actually has its moments? I think there's something wrong with me. Anyway, Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and enjoyment.

Okay, it's been a while since I last revisited this plot. So let's get back on track now and finish up.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Justin stood in front of Regina's front door. In his hands he held a bag of potato chips. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

He could hear the sounds of someone barking at the door. He knew it was Regina's Growlithe. He smiled as he could imagine the small Pokémon with his feet on the door, barking. "I'm coming!" called a voice from inside.

Suddenly, the door swung open, revealing Regina on the other side. "Justin, hi!" she exclaimed, happily. "Come on in!"

Regina then led Justin inside. Everyone turned towards the door. "Hey Justin!" Dawn exclaimed, happily.

"Justin?" Paul asked, surprised.

"Oh! You made it!" Reggie said.

"Hello everyone!" replied Justin.

"We weren't expecting you to come by," mentioned Regina.

"Well, Reggie invited me earlier today, and I figured that I would come by and say hello," explained Justin.

"Wait...you invited him?" Paul asked Reggie.

"Yeah," replied Reggie.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you Paul?" Justin asked, nicely.

"Um...no," Paul said. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Really? That's good," replied Justin.

Secretly though, Paul was a bit apprehensive. Dawn noticed, but she didn't say anything.

Justin then sniffed the air. "Oh, something sure smells good," commented Justin, "Are those hamburgers ready yet?"

"They will be in a few minutes," Regina told him.

"Well alright then!" replied Justin.

"Paul, Reggie, why don't you two set up the table?" Regina asked.

The two brothers kindly got up from their seats and made their way to the dinner table. Along the way, Reggie leaned towards his brother's ear. "So...are you going to let him talk to you?" whispered Reggie.

"If I do, it'll be when I'm ready," Paul replied, softly.

"But when will that be?" asked Reggie.

"Don't worry about it," snapped Paul.

Reggie was still worried about his brother, but he decided to drop it.

A few minutes later, the hamburgers were ready and fully cooked. Everyone grabbed a hamburger and placed it on their plate. They sat down at the dinner table and began eating. "Eat up everyone!" chimed Regina. "We've made plenty to go around!"

Everyone sunk their teeth into their hamburger. "How is it?" Regina asked her two sons.

"Delicious," Reggie replied, happily.

"Paul?" Regina asked.

Paul said nothing, but his eyes were wide-open and he ate rather quickly. Justin smiled as he watched Paul take another big bite of his burger. "I think he loves it," laughed Justin.

Everyone else laughed as well. Paul realized how silly he was acting and calmed himself down. "The...food is really good," he murmured.

"I knew you and Reggie would like it," Regina said. "When you were young and in a bad mood, hamburgers always seemed to cheer you up."

"I can see why," added Dawn. "These burgers are great!

"Indeed they are," agreed Justin, "The meat is very juicy."

"Why thank you, Justin," Regina replied.

Dawn only smiled as everyone around her continued eating. While eating, Dawn looked over and noticed something about Paul. She saw that Paul was sitting right next to Justin, which she could tell was making him just a little bit uneasy. She couldn't help but grow worried about him.

Justin saw this. "Are you alright, Dawn?" he asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I'm fine," she replied. Dawn then continued eating her hamburger.

Justin peered over towards Paul, who quietly bit into his hamburger. He really wanted to talk to Paul about his father, but he knew that if he wanted Paul to open up, he had to take things slow.

Secretly, Paul was thinking about the time he raided Justin's entire apartment, to the point of turning his whole bedroom upside-down. He wondered if Justin knew about it. He did attempt to clean it up after searching the place, but he guessed that Justin would find out eventually.

"So Paul," he said, "I hear you're aiming for the Pokémon League."

"Yep," replied Paul.

"That's good. How far along are you?" Justin asked.

"Well...I'm on my way to the Snowpoint Gym so I can win my Icicle Badge."

"And you decided to pay your mother a visitor while on the way. What a good son you are."

"These two are my pride and joy," butted in Regina, "I love them so much!"

"Mom..." groaned Paul.

"Now, now Paul," Justin said, "there's nothing wrong with showing some affection for your mother."

"Oh don't worry," mentioned Regina, "He shows affection...but only when no one else is around."

"Mom!" snapped Paul.

"You know this, right Dawn?" Regina asked.

"Dawn, don't answer that!" ordered Paul.

"Funny, he never shows affection for me," added Reggie.

"Will you shut up?" Paul replied, angrily.

"Take it easy Paul," laughed Justin. "We're only teasing you."

Paul flared through his nostrils as he gnawed into his burger. "Okay, I'm sorry for making fun of you," smiled Justin.

"Oh, don't worry," murmured Regina, "he'll get over it. He just gets embarrassed easily."

"Do not," argued Paul.

"Let's change the subject," suggested Justin.

He focused his attention on Reggie. "So Reggie, you're a Pokémon Breeder, correct?" Justin asked.

"That's correct," replied Reggie. "I raise Pokémon back in Veilstone City. I take care of Paul's other Pokémon when he's not carrying them around."

"Is that right?" Justin asked.

"How are they doing, by the way?" Paul asked.

"Oh, they're fine," answered Reggie. "They love being with me back at Veilstone."

"Oh really? Well, that's good," remarked Paul. "What do you do with the Pokémon anyway?'  
"Well, I of course feed them and clean them. I let them roam around and play for a bit."

"You ever battle with them?" Paul asked.

"Sometimes," replied Reggie. "I know you like to keep your Pokémon in shape, so sometimes I have them battle against each other for fun."

"That's good."

"It's nice that you take care of your brother's Pokémon," Justin said.

"Well...I'll do anything for my little brother," Reggie said, reaching over and hugging Paul. Paul just shoved him back. "Come on Paul," teased Reggie. "I'm just showing some brotherly love."

"Uh...no thanks," rejected Paul.

"Come on Paul, have a heart," teased Dawn.

"Why's everyone picking on me today?" Paul asked.

Everyone just laughed. However, even though he laughed along with everyone else, Justin couldn't help but notice Paul's indifference towards his brother. He remembered how Reggie told him about his problems with Paul when he was growing up. He still wondered if Paul had problems with his brother as well. But again, he couldn't come right out and ask him. Justin just continued eating.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Later that night, after the table was cleaned off and Justin had gone home, everyone changed into their sleepwear and prepared for bed. "Good night everyone," Dawn told Regina and Reggie, as she made her way to her bedroom.

Regina and Reggie remained in the living room, watching T.V. "So...today was a lot of fun, wasn't it?" Regina asked.

"Oh yeah!" replied Reggie. "Those burgers were amazing."

"I knew you and Paul would like it. And it was nice of you to invite Justin over. But why did you?"

"Oh...uh...I thought it would be nice to repay him after what I did to him yesterday."

"What do you mean? Oh! Right...when you tackled him."

"Yeah."

"Well...that's a good way to show him that you're sorry."

Regina and Reggie then turned back to the T.V. watching "Sinnoh Now." Just then, something popped into Regina's head. "Come to think of it, where were you today Reggie?" Regina asked.

"Huh?" he replied.

"Well...I didn't see you after this morning. You didn't come back until later this afternoon. Where were you that entire time?"

"Oh...ummm...I was at Justin's place."

Regina's eyes popped. "Really?" she asked surprised. "You were at Justin's?"

"Yeah I was," continued Reggie.

At this point, Reggie figured it was best to tell his mother. "I went to apologize to him about tackling him," he began. "I brought up how he and you went to the pancake house. And...well..."

"You talked to Justin about your father?" assumed Regina.

"Yeah...I did."

"I figured as much. When you came home, you were in a much happier mood. I take it that it felt really good getting some things off your chest, right?"

"I guess I know how you felt after you talked to Justin at the pancake house."

"You were pretty upset this morning. I can only guess what was bothering you, but it's great that you feel better now."

Reggie only smiled at his mother. "Of course," continued his mother. "Now I'm worried about Paul. I know he still has his issues with his father as well. There's only so much he's told me and you...and Dawn as well. I really hope that Justin is able to help him."

Reggie saw the worried expression on Regina's face and couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

As Dawn walked past Paul's bedroom, she couldn't help but peer into his room. Paul lied on his bed. He played around with his PokéDex and looked through all the various PokéDex entries. He quickly glanced to his doorway and saw Dawn standing there, looking at him. "Oh! Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, it's fine," replied Paul. "Come in if you want."

Dawn slowly walked into Paul's room and sat down at the edge of his bed. "So what are you doing?" Dawn asked.

"I'm just going through some of the PokéDex entries," answered Paul. "I caught some Pokémon today, so I'm just taking a look at what they can do."

"Really? Like what?"

"Mostly Bug-type Pokémon, like I caught a Mothim. He was crafty. He really didn't want to lose."

"Sounds like a worthy Pokémon for your team."

"Maybe."

Paul then continued on fiddling around on his PokéDex. Dawn remained at the foot of his bed, looking at his face as he searched through his PokéDex. "Hey Paul," she squeaked.

"Yeah?" replied Paul.

"Was something bothering you today during dinner?" asked Dawn.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"Well...I noticed that the whole time, you looked very worried," explained Dawn.

"What? Why would I be worried? I feel fine."

"No, you looked uneasy today. You were really quiet and you didn't make any eye contact with Justin."

"Look Dawn, there's nothing wrong. If you think that I still have an issue with Justin or my dad, I don't. Okay? I told you this morning, I got over that. And it had nothing to do with this morning's breakfast either. I got over that too."

"Well...you get over things pretty quickly, don't you?" Dawn asked, sarcastically.

There was a brief pause between the two. Dawn again grew worried for her purple-headed boyfriend. "Paul, are you sure you're okay?" Dawn asked. "You don't have to hide it for me.

"Trust me Dawn," replied Paul. "I appreciate that you're worried about me, but I'm okay. Really, I am."

Dawn only stared at Paul as he continued searching through his PokéDex. She let out a depressed sigh. "Okay then," she murmured.

She sat up from Paul's bed and headed towards the doorway. Paul looked up and saw her sad face. He began to feel a bit sorry. He closed his PokéDex, sat it aside, and spoke up.

"I was thinking about yesterday when I ransacked his apartment," he told her.

Dawn quickly turned back to Paul. "What was that?" she asked.

"Today, I was feeling uneasy because I was thinking about when I searched through Justin's house," repeated Paul. "I was worried if he knew or not."

Dawn thought back to yesterday. While she and Justin were busy talking, Paul was going through his house, turning everything upside-down and messing up the whole place. Paul confessed this to her as they were walking back to Regina's condo.

Dawn only looked at Paul. She could feel that Paul still felt guilty about it. "After I realized what I was doing was crazy," continued Paul, "I tried to fix everything back to the way it was before, but I'm pretty sure he knew what I did. You think he knows?"

"I don't know," replied Dawn. "But regardless, I think the best thing to do is go and tell him, and then apologize. I'm sure he'll be reasonable. I mean, he forgave Reggie, even after he tackled him to the ground."

"...yeah, I guess I could do that," replied Paul. "But...if I go over to his place and I apologize to him, he's going to want to talk to me about my dad and whatever problems I'm dealing with."

"Well...maybe it would be best if you did talk to him," suggested Dawn.

"Dawn..." groaned Paul.

"Just listen to me," she pleaded. "I was talking to your mom this morning. She's only worried about you. I'm worried about you. I know you keep telling us that you're okay and that we shouldn't worry, but there's no need to hide it for our sake. Your mom and I both know that you still have some issues with your dad that you don't want to share with anyone else. I understand, but she and I both think it would be best for you to talk to Justin."

For a moment, there was silence between the two. Paul only stared at the edge of his bed. Dawn grabbed Paul's right hand and continued. "Paul, you shouldn't keep everything to yourself. If you do, it'll only get worse and worse, until something bad really happens. It'll interfere with your life in more ways than one. I don't want that to happen to you, Paul. I really don't."

"Dawn...it's just not that easy, okay?" Paul asked. "Not that Justin's a bad guy, but I don't know a lot about him. How can I trust him?"

"Well your mom and brother could trust him," mentioned Dawn. "Look how much happier Reggie and Regina were after they talked to him. Paul, please. It would be really good if you talked to Justin."

Okay, okay," replied Paul, softly. "I'll go to Justin's place tomorrow and talk to him for a bit."

"Well...if you want, you can talk to me and then I'll tell him-"

"No!" snapped Paul. "I want to do this myself. The only thing I want you to do is to make sure mom and Reggie don't find out about this."

"What? Why?"

"Well...I just don't want to know yet. They're going to make a big fuss out of this and they're going to pressure me to talk to them. And besides, mom didn't tell me that she talked to Justin until afterwards. Reggie didn't tell me until afterwards."

"I guess that makes sense. Okay then, I won't tell your mom or Reggie."

"Promise?" Paul asked.

"I promise," agreed Dawn.

Paul then lifted his pinky finger towards Dawn. Dawn noticed it and remember the previous two times that the two did "pinky promises." She giggled quietly and lowered Paul's pinky down. "I have something better in mind," she whispered.

"Oh yeah? What?" Paul asked.

Dawn only leaned forward and planted a kiss on Paul's lips, surprising him and making his eyes pop. Paul quickly closed his eyes and kissed her back. The two kissed for five seconds before breaking away from each other. "That'll work too," Paul said, smiling.

Both of them blushed as they quietly laughed about what had happened just now. "Good night Paul," whispered Dawn.

"Good night Dawn," he whispered back.

Dawn got up from Paul's bed and made her way to the door. Before leaving, she quickly turned back to Paul. "Paul," she said. "When you go tomorrow, you only have to talk to Justin about whatever it is you're comfortable talking to him about. Okay?"  
"Okay," Paul replied, quietly.

Dawn then left Paul's room, closing the door behind her. Paul turned his PokéDex off and planted his head into his soft, feathery pillow. He looked up towards the ceiling, thinking about Dawn. Immediately afterwards, he began thinking about Justin and what will lie ahead tomorrow. He eventually drifted off and fell asleep.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

After having breakfast next morning, Paul went to his room and changed into his regular street clothes. As he did, he mentally prepared himself for what he knew was going to happen later on in the day. He already knew what Justin wanted to know about and what he might ask from him. He wanted to be ready to deal with it.

Fully dressed and ready to go, Paul took a deep breath, grabbed his things, and made his way towards the front door. "See ya mom!" he shouted.

"Where are you going today?" his mother asked.

"Going to go back out to Eterna Forest and train some more," lied Paul.

"Oh Paul, I think your Pokémon are strong enough," Regina told him. "Why don't you just relax at home for today?"

"I just want to get ready for my next gym battle," he replied.

"Well okay then," butted in Dawn. "Good luck, Paul!"

"Be careful!" Regina added.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine," he replied.

Paul then walked out the front door and closed it behind him. "I swear, all Paul thinks about is training his Pokémon," muttered Regina. "I mean I understand why, but it would be nice if he spent the day with his family."

Dawn didn't say anything. She knew where Paul was really going.

Instead of heading towards Eterna Forest, Paul instead made his way towards Justin's condo. As he made his way up to Justin's condo, he once again imagined what Justin might ask him. Eventually Paul arrived at Justin's doorstep. Much like Reggie did yesterday, Paul was a bit hesitant to knock on the door. He began thinking about how Reggie and Regina felt after they talked to him. "_You know...do I really need to talk to Justin?_" Paul asked himself. "_I could just lie to Dawn and say I did. Then tomorrow we can just leave this place and head for Snowpoint City. Yeah...that could work._"

But immediately, he thought back to last night, when he and Dawn kissed each other. He began to feel guilty. "_No...I can't do that_," he thought. "_I promised her that I would do this. Besides, chances are mom won't let me leave if I don't._"

Reluctantly, Paul took a deep breath. "Alright...let's get this over with," he muttered quietly. He reached up and knocked on the door. He stood there, waiting for a response. Twenty seconds had passed and he didn't hear a sound. Paul knocked again and waited. Still no reply.

Paul raised an eyebrow, confused as to why Justin wasn't answering the door. "Hello?" he called. "Justin? Are you in there?"

Paul knocked on the door again. He waited and waited for a response, but still nothing. Paul only shrugged his shoulders. "I guess he's not home," he figured. Paul raised his arms up and put his hands behind his head. He thought about what to do now. "Hmm...well, I guess I can go train my Pokémon some more at the Eterna Forest."

Paul then made his way down the stairs of the Eterna condominiums. He stopped by the Pokémon Center and switched out some of his Pokémon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**LATER THAT DAY...**

Justin was walking through the Eterna Forest, taking in the sights and sounds of the grass- and bug-type Pokémon surrounding him. He then took a deep breath, smelling the crisp air of the forest. "Nothing like a good walk through the forest to ease your mind," he muttered to himself.

He looked to his right and saw a Slakoth sleeping on a tree branch and Beautifly fluttering through the sky. He only smiled as the calmness of the forest.

But the peace was soon disrupted when Justin felt the ground shake. All of the Bug-type Pokémon suddenly sat up and turned towards the commotion. "What on earth was that?" Justin asked, surprised. "An earthquake?"

Just then, a piercing buzz noise echoed through the forest. Justin covered his ears to protect them while the small Bug Pokémon cowered in fear. Then the ground shook again. He was now curious as to what was going on. He walked towards the source of the buzzing noise. "Must be some wild Pokémon fighting with each other," he hypothesized.

Eventually, he found what was causing the tremors and fire attacks. Indeed, it was two Pokémon fighting, but they weren't wild Pokémon.

In front of him stood Paul and his Torterra battling the Mothim Paul caught yesterday. Mothim vibrated his wings rapidly, causing the loud buzzing noise to pierce through the air. Paul covered his ears while Torterra winced in pain. Justin remained hiding behind a large tree and watched the action unfold.

"Torterra, shake it off and use Frenzy Plant!" Paul shouted.

Torterra glowed bright green as he slammed his feet into the ground, causing another tremor. Giant roots appeared from under the ground and lunged towards Mothim. Mothim quickly evaded the roots and continued his Bug Buzz attack. "Try Stone Edge!" Paul shouted.

Three blue rings emerged and surrounded Torterra. The rings then changed into large chunks of stones. Torterra's eyes glowed green and he fired the sharp stones at Mothim. Mothim tried his best to avoid the stones, but one stone managed to hit him in the abdomen, ending his Bug Buzz attack. "Good job, Torterra!" Paul shouted. "Now finish him with Giga Drain."

Torterra stomped closer to Mothim. Three green glowing beams materialized from the three mountains on Torterra's back and extended towards Mothim. Mothim quickly recovered from the Stone Edge attack and countered with Air Slash. Torterra was thrown off-guard, making Paul worry a bit.

Mothim followed it up with a Psychic attack. Torterra was hit with a strong telekinetic force, which froze him in place. "Oh no," worried Paul. "He's using Psychic!"

Torterra tried everything, but he couldn't move. Mothim had him right where he wanted him! Mothim mustered up as much strength as he can and suddenly...he levitated Torterra off the ground! Paul's eyes widened as Mothim kept Torterra in the air. Even Torterra was amazed at what power Mothim showed!

Justin watched nearby, who was shocked at Mothim's power as well. "_My, my!_" he thought. "_That is one strong Bug!_"

Mothim then formed another swirling ball of energy, this one much bigger than before, and fired it at Torterra. The Air Slash attack was so strong that the force blew Torterra away! Torterra flew towards Justin, who quickly ducked just in the nick of time. The tree he hid behind disintegrated into splinters as Torterra's massive body mowed over the trees, completely obliterating them to splinters!

Paul's jaw dropped at the devastation. He couldn't believe what had just happened. A small Pokémon like Mothim completely wiped the floor with one of the strongest on his team! Paul turned towards Mothim, who was on the ground, panting. The Psychic and Air Slash combo really took a lot out of him. "How did you...?" he began to ask. He was too dumbfounded to finish his question.

Paul instead ran towards his Torterra. "Torterra!" he called out. "Torterra, are you alright?"

Paul suddenly stopped when he finally saw a cowering Justin, panting heavily and clutching onto his chest. Justin lied against the tree stump, completely horrified. "What the...? Justin? What are you doing here?" Paul asked. "Are you following me?"

"I could have been killed..." whimpered Justin.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Eventually, Justin managed to calm himself down. He sat down on the tree stump while Paul attended to his Torterra. The Mothim remained perched on a nearby tree branch, resting.

Paul knelt down to his fallen Torterra and sprayed a Full Restore on him. Torterra only grunted in agony. "It's okay Torterra," he muttered. "Neither of us knew Mothim was that powerful."

Paul looked up and saw only tree stumps and a collection of fallen, broken trees. "I knew Mothim was crafty, but...wow!" he exclaimed.

"Wow indeed," agreed Justin. "Who knew, right? I almost thought that my head would be wiped clean off my shoulders!"

Paul looked at his Torterra once more. "It'll be a while before Torterra can move again," Paul said.

"Well in the meantime, why don't you still down next to him?" suggested Justin. He scooted off to the right of the stump and made room for Paul. Paul took him up on his offer and sat down next to him.

"So...what are you doing here?" Paul asked again.

"I didn't mean to intrude," replied Justin. "I woke up this morning and I decided to go hiking in the forest today. Running into you was just a mere coincidence, I assure you."

"I see, so that's why you weren't home this morning," mentioned Paul.

"You were at my home this morning?" asked Justin.

"Yeah, I...wanted to talk to you about something," answered Paul.

"Is that so?"

Justin was starting to become a bit excited at what Paul might tell him. "What is it you need to talk to me about?" he asked.

"Well..." began Paul. "About yesterday..."

"Yes?" Justin asked.

"Reggie told me that he paid you a visit. Did he really?"

"He did. He wanted to apologize for tackling me the day before," explained Justin.

"Oh! Well...did he say anything about...you-know-who?" Paul asked.

"You mean your father? Yes, Reggie and I did speak about your father. He told me quite a few interesting things."

"Like what?"

"He just talked to me about the time before you were born, when it was just him, mom, and dad. He also told me about when he left the family and how it felt after he did."

"Really? That's it?"

"Pretty much. Much like your mother, your older brother still had some personal issues with him."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Our dad was a real scumbag! He put his own selfish wants before the rest of the family and he walked out on us."

"That's horrible indeed. And it sounds like you still have issues with him as well."

Paul could feel his body tighten up. He knew what direction Justin was trying to take the conversation towards. He felt like the conversation was awkward enough. He was trying hard not to make eye contact with him. He knew that he promised Dawn that he would open up to Justin, but yet something kept him from doing so. "You know Justin," he said, "with all due respect, I think it would be best for me to just forget about dad and just move on."

"Oh really?" Justin asked. "Are you sure that's the best thing to do? I mean, I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Reggie or "

"I'm positive," answered Paul. "I mean I'm happy that it made my mom and Reggie feel much better, but me...I rather not talk about him anymore."

Justin only looked at Paul. He was a bit disappointed that Paul still didn't want to talk, but he didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable. "Very well then," agreed Justin. "If that makes you feel better, then we won't talk about your father."

"Seriously?" Paul asked, surprised.

"Yeah, it won't do any good for me to try and force it out of you. While I do think it would be best for you and me to talk about this, I'll nevertheless respect your decision."

"Wow...you are pretty understanding about this."

"Yes well...anyway, let us talk about something else."

Justin looked all around the forest. He could see Torterra, still hurting from the previous battle with Mothim. "That Torterra of yours must be really powerful," he said. "Granted, he fell victim to a vicious Psychic attack, but I bet Torterra can be just as powerful."

"Yeah, Torterra is one of the best Pokémon on my team," replied Paul. "Torterra is the one Pokémon that has always been with me ever since I first started my journey, from Kanto to Johto, from Hoenn to right now in Sinnoh."

"Oh, so this isn't the first time you're going to challenge a Pokémon League?" asked Justin.

"No, I've challenged many Pokémon Leagues before coming back to Sinnoh," answered Paul.

"But something confuses me. You grew up in Sinnoh. Wouldn't it make sense to travel Sinnoh first and then take on the other Pokémon Leagues?"

"I guess, but Reggie didn't start his journey in Sinnoh either. He went to Kanto first, and then worked his way back to Sinnoh. He won all the badges from each region, even Sinnoh and challenged the Pokémon League. Unfortunately, he could never make it pass the final round of the conference. And after he failed beating one of the Battle Brains, he decided to hang it up and become a Pokémon Breeder."

"Interesting, Reggie didn't tell me this."

"Well I don't blame him. I wouldn't go around talking about my failures either."

Justin then thought to himself. "_That's right, Reggie is older, thus he started his journey before Paul did. Hmmm...I wonder..._"

Just then, Torterra grunted a little bit as he lifted himself off the ground and stood on all four feet. "Feeling better?" Paul asked.

Torterra only turned himself around so that he faced his trainer. He nodded his head, but Paul was still unsure. He took out Torterra's Poké Ball and retreated him back inside. "I think it would be best to carry him," he said. Paul also retreated Mothim back into his Poké Ball. "Leaving already?" Justin asked.

"Yeah..." replied Paul.

"I'll walk with you," offered Justin.

"Oh no really, that's fine."

"No, no. I was about to head back myself."

Justin got up from the stump he was sitting on and joined Paul on the walk back home (much to Paul's chagrin).

The two walked side-by-side of each other on the dirt road. Paul kept his eyes on the road in front of them, refusing to make eye contact with Justin. He hoped that Justin wouldn't start a conversation with him. But, of course, Justin wouldn't have it.

"So Paul, any plans for tonight?" Justin asked.

"Well...I want to see if Dawn wants to do something tonight," Paul replied.

"Oh...you mean like a date?" Justin asked.

"Umm...yeah, kind of," Paul replied, blushing.

"Oh come on now," teased Justin, "There's no need to be embarrassed about it Paul."

"I'm not embarrassed!" snapped Paul. "It...just feels weird that...I have a girlfriend. I mean, she is the first one-"

"And the only one, right?"

"Umm...yeah."

Justin eyed Paul suspiciously. "Oh...that didn't sound too convincing," worried Justin, "I'm not sure you really love Dawn as much as she loves you."

"No! That's not true! I love her! I really do!" protested Paul. "This is just new to me, that's all."

"Oh don't worry Paul, I understand," sympathized Justin. "I remember my first girlfriend. She was a Pokémon doctor. It was the first time I fell in love with someone. I didn't know what to do either. She was such a beautiful girl. I didn't know how to express my feelings, even after we became a couple."

Paul turned towards Justin, surprised to find himself interested in what Justin was saying. "Much like you," continued Justin, "I thought the idea of serenading her and writing poems was corny and childish. It just felt weird to be thinking of myself doing that. I didn't know what else to do other than take her out to fancy places, hugging her and kissing her."

"_Is this guy reading my mind or something?_" Paul asked himself.

"I can imagine that's how you feel right?" Justin asked.

"_Yeah, he's reading my mind_."

"Well...kind of," replied Paul. "I don't know. It's hard for me to do all that lovey-dovey stuff. I'm just not used to it. How did you manage to do that for your girlfriend?"

"I couldn't really give you any advice," answered Justin. "About a few months afterwards, we grew apart from each other. It turns out she was having feelings for another man."

"Oh..." Paul murmured. Awkwardness surrounded the two. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh don't worry about it," Justin replied, cheerfully. "It was for the best. And I'm fairly certain that won't happen to you or Dawn."

"I hope it doesn't."

"It won't, I'm sure. You see, Dawn and I were talking about you when you two visited my home the other day."

"Really?"

Secretly, Paul was worried if Justin knew about him searching the place. He tried to keep things on topic. "What did you guys talk about?" Paul asked.

"Well I asked Dawn what it was that she loved about you," said Justin.

"Really? What did she say?" Paul asked.

"She told me-"

Justin suddenly broke out in soft giggles, annoying Paul. "What did she say?" Paul asked, again.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just funny. She compared you to an ice cream cone with a hard chocolate shell."

Paul let out a groan. "Really, Dawn? An ice cream cone?" he complained.

"No, no. What she said made sense," clarified Justin. "She said that because you're hard on the outside, but once you break through, you're actually really sweet."

"That doesn't really help," groaned Paul. "She compared me to an ice cream cone!"

"Oh come on Paul. You have to admit, that's a pretty cute thing of her to say. But nevertheless, she told me she loves you because of how sensitive you can be under that tough exterior you're building up."

"What? I'm not sensitive!" protested Paul.

"Take it easy Paul. Girls love sensitive guys."

"But I'm not sensitive! Guys can't be sensitive."

"Oh sure, you say that now. But I imagine you act much differently when it's just you and her, right?"

Paul didn't answer him. He only turned back to the road and walked faster. "Hey Paul, wait up!" Justin shouted. Justin ran to catch up to Paul. Paul still refused to look in his direction. "Geez, it's really easy to make you mad, isn't it?" Justin asked.

"I don't like to be called sensitive," replied Paul.

"Alright then, I'm sorry for calling you that," apologized Justin.

The two continued walking down the road silently. Paul took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Seriously, I didn't mean to strike a nerve with you," continued Justin.

"It's alright," Paul replied. "I just hate being called sensitive. It's like being called effeminate."

Hearing that made Justin remember yesterday when Reggie was talking to him. Reggie mentioned how he hated it when his father called him effeminate. He wanted to bring it up, but he though it would be best not to. "I see. Well, I didn't mean any harm," he said. "Nevertheless, I want to ask you something about Dawn."

"What?" Paul asked, sounding tired and annoyed.

"What is it about her that makes you love her?" Justin asked.

"Why do you want to know?" replied Paul.

"Well considering the answer I got from Dawn, I'm curious to hear what you have to say about her. What made you fall in love with her?"

Paul thought to himself for a moment. He debated if he really wanted to tell Justin. "Uh...well, she's very pretty," he replied, blushing.

"Yes, she is quite a cute thing, isn't it?" laughed Justin. "But I'm sure there's more to it then just she's pretty."

Paul let out a sigh. "Don't second-guess yourself," advised Justin. "Just let it all out and don't force anything back."

Paul decided to take his advice. "She makes me happy," Paul blurted out. "I don't know. Ever since she and I spend time together, I've felt much better about my life. She's a great girl who's nice, friendly, and a good listener. She's one of the very few people who's actually willing to put up with me."

"I see," replied Justin.

"It's interesting," continued Paul, "Before I thought she was absolutely annoying. I hated how happy-go-lucky she always was. She thought that life was fun and that everyone and everything would turn out great no matter what happened. She saw the best in everything."

"In other words, she saw her glass as half-full and you saw the glass half-empty."

"Yeah...yeah, I guess you could say that. I did see my glass half-empty. Before Dawn, I never really had an interest in making friends or falling in love. I thought it would just get in the way of training."

"Yes, that's something I've noticed about you. It seems that day in and day out, you seem to be focused solely on making your Pokémon stronger and training hard and furiously. I must ask, why do you work and train so hard?"

"Because, I want to be the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world!" answered Paul. "I want to be the one trainer that no one can defeat!"

"Well, that's all fine and good, but you train in a way that I have never seen anyone train before. You literally push your Pokémon to their limits. You just come off as being...a bit obsessive."

"What's wrong with that? I want to be strong, so that way when I go to the Sinnoh League, I can crush the competition and become the Champion!"

Paul then stopped in his tracks and pumped his fist. "Then, everyone in the entire world can see that I am the best Pokémon trainer in the world! I'll show them! I'll show them that I'm not weak!"

Paul's fist remained clenched as he envisioned himself and his Pokémon team at the Pokémon League, standing in the middle of the battlefield, while thousands of people up on their feet cheer and holler. He could imagine Cynthia, the current Pokémon League Champion, handing him the Sinnoh League Championship trophy. He would accept the trophy and lift it high up in the air.

Justin could see the determination in Paul's eyes. He was happy to see Paul worked up about his goal, but at the same time, he felt that there was another reason why Paul wanted to be champion so bad and yet he wasn't telling him. He had a feeling what that reason is, but he couldn't come right out and say it.

Nevertheless, he felt that this was his only chance at getting Paul to talk. So, he took the risk. "Paul...I think there's more to it than that," he said.

"Huh?" Paul asked, snapping out of his fantasy.

"You say," continued Justin, "that you want to prove to the whole world that you're not weak, but I think there's someone else that you want to prove yourself against."

"What do you mean?" asked Paul.

"Perhaps there's another individual who made you feel inadequate, and so you want to prove to him that you're not."

"Oh...I get it. You think this has something to do with my dad."

Paul lowered his fist and threw his hands up in the air. "It always comes back to him, doesn't it?" he grumbled.

"It just that it makes sense. You said that you had very few friends while traveling, so there is really no one else who would say you're weak. And when I spoke to Reggie yesterday, Reggie told me about how your father pressured you two to become a strong trainer, but you two never managed to meet his expectations. So I just figured that out of all the people you want to prove wrong, it would be your father."

Paul only stared at Justin. Then, he turned his back towards him. Immediately, Dawn's words from last night crept back into his mind and refused to leave.

"_Paul, you shouldn't keep everything to yourself. If you do, it'll only get worse and worse, until something bad really happens. It'll interfere with your life in more ways than one. I don't want that to happen to you, Paul. I really don't...look how much happier Reggie and Regina were after they talked to him. Paul, please. It would be really good if you talked to Justin...you only have to talk to Justin about whatever it is you're comfortable talking to him about. Okay?"_

"Paul? Are you listening to me?" Justin asked, trying to grab Paul's attention.

"Okay, fine!" snapped Paul. Paul turned around and practically yelled at Justin. "Yeah! You're right! My dad's the one who I want to prove myself against! He always told me that I was a weak trainer! He never liked how I always lost the practice battles against him or how wild Pokémon always got away from me! In fact, the night he left the family, he told me that I failed him as a trainer and as a son!"

Justin was a bit shocked at how angry Paul sounded. Then again, he could imagine what it was like recalling those bad memories. "There! Are you happy now?" Paul asked, angrily. "That's what you wanted to hear, right? Now can we please just shut up about him?"

Paul panted after that little mini-rant. He then grabbed his bag and hurriedly stomped away down the dirt road, leaving Justin. Justin was simply amazed. He hadn't gotten such an angry response in such a long time. He recalled that when he was talking to Regina, she only cried her eyes out. With Reggie, even though he was visibly furious, as least he tried to keep himself under control. Paul flat-out snapped. "_I knew it,_" thought Justin. "_Paul is the one hurt the most by his father. But, at least I finally broke through. I better capitalize. This could be my only chance._"

Justin then ran after Paul. "Paul, wait!" he called out. He thankfully managed to catch up to Paul, who was still fuming. "Look, I told you enough, didn't I?" Paul asked, angrily. "I don't see what more you need to know. My dad never liked me. He told me that I would never become a great trainer. Even when I was little, he never once praised me. That's why when I become the Sinnoh League Champion, he'll have no choice but to admit that he was wrong about me."

Justin really wanted to get a word in edgewise. He would like to ask him a little more about growing up, him spending time with his brother, and learning a little more about after the father left the family. But he realized that Paul was still angry and that talking to him more wouldn't get him anyway. Paul looked like he was done talking anyway. Paul turned to Justin. "Is that all you want me to say?" Paul asked.

"Ah-yes, that's all," Justin murmured.

"That's pretty much all you need to know. He hated me growing up. He hated me when he left the family. And he hates me even to this day."

"I see, and I understand. I must say that was truly an awful thing for your father to say to you."

"Well...now you understand why I hate him so much and why I want to prove him wrong. And now you know what everyone in the family has against him. So there's really nothing else for you to try and learn."

"I get it. From now on, I shall no longer talk about your father ever again with anyone else."

Justin raised his right hand and swore to this promise. "I promise."

Paul looked at him cautiously and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Because last time you said you would stop talking about him..."

"I mean it this time, honest."

Paul carefully examined Justin's face and checked for anything that would make it seem as if Justin was lying. But Paul didn't notice a thing. "Well...okay then," he said. The two then continued on their way.

Eventually, they left Eterna Forest and were out on Route 205, walking on the wooden pathway over the lake.

Justin then patted his pockets. "Oh no," he said, worriedly. He then began digging through the insides of his pockets. "What is it?" Paul asked.

"Don't tell me that I-oh great," sighed Justin.

"What?" Paul asked, again.

"I lost the keys to my condo!" answered Justin.

"You what? When did you lose them?"

"It must have been when Torterra flew over my head. They must have fallen out my pockets without me noticing."

"Well we better go back and find them!"

"No, that's alright. I'll look for them myself.

"But..."

"Just go on home before your mother gets worried."

"Seriously, I'll help you look for them."

"No, no. It's okay. Just go ahead without me. I'll find them myself."

Justin then took off back into the forest, leaving Paul behind. "Justin, wait!" Paul shouted. But it was no good. Justin continued running back into the forest, not looking back at Paul. Paul found his behavior odd. "That's weird," he murmured to himself. "I figured he would want my help. But okay, whatever."

Paul then walked away from the forest and continued down Route 205. Along the way, he took many deep breaths to try and calm himself down after the little episode he had a few moments ago. If he went back home looking tired and upset, he knew everyone would pester him, asking what's wrong. And he didn't want mom or Reggie to know that Justin was involved. "I really got to cool myself down," he said to himself, as he rubbed the sides of his head.

Just then, his eyes were drawn to the lake right besides the wooden walkway he was walking on. Paul could imagine the water being very cold. Normally, he would think that suddenly jumping into the water would be a silly and dumb idea. However, something in his brain took control of his body. Paul dropped his bag on the wooden walkway and he jumped into the water, despite still wearing his clothes.

A nearby fisherman heard the loud splash and looked up to investigate. "Huh?" he asked. "What was that?"

Paul suddenly resurfaced, shaking his head and throwing water droplets everywhere. "Wow is that water cold," he shivered.

"Hey! What are you doing, you numbskull?" the fisherman shouted, angrily. "You're scaring all the fish away!"

"Sorry!" Paul shouted, as he waded his way back to the walkway. "I tripped and fell in!"

"What? What kind of clumsy oaf are you?" the fisherman asked.

Eventually, Paul reached the walkway and pulled himself back up. His hair and clothes were completely soaked. The fisherman walked over to him. "You okay?" he asked.

Paul got onto his feet and ran his fingers through his hair, wringing some of the water out. "Oh yeah, I'm okay," he answered. "Actually, I feel a lot better than I did before."

"Right...well, you better run home and change your clothes before you get sick," advised the fisherman.

"Yeah, I probably should do that," agreed Paul.

Despite that, Paul grabbed his bag and quietly continued to walk back to Eterna City. "Oh yeah...that's some fast running there," the fisherman said, sarcastically. Paul took no notice.

Eventually, he arrived in Eterna City. He headed towards the Eterna Condominiums and climbed up the stairs to his mother's condo. He grabbed the spare keys from his pocket and opened the door. He looked inside and saw Dawn on the couch, brushing Buneary's ears. Dawn heard the door opening and turned to Paul. "Oh hi Paul! Welcome back!' she greeted. She then got up from the couch.

"Hey," Paul replied. "Where's mom and Reggie?"

"They went out," answered Dawn.

Dawn walked up and hugged Paul tightly. "So...how did it go?" she asked. Before Paul could answer, Dawn suddenly backed away when she felt Paul's wet clothes. "Paul, what happened?" she asked. "Why are your clothes wet?"

"Well, I went out to Eterna Forest and I accidentally fell into the lake," explained Paul.

"Oh no. Well, I don't want you to get sick! So get out of those wet clothes and take a nice hot shower."

"Yeah, I better do that."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**MINUTES LATER...**

Paul did as he was told. He went to the bathroom, shed his wet clothes, and took a hot shower. He walked back into the living room with fresh clothes on. Instead of his usual purple jacket and gray pants, Paul wore a simple gray T-shirt and black baggy jeans.

As he walked into the living room, he let a sigh of relief. "I feel a lot better now," he remarked.

"That's good," Dawn replied, as she continued to brush the fur on Buneary's ears.

Paul sat down on the couch next to her. He watched as Dawn groomed her Pokémon. "So, it's just you and me, huh?" he asked.

"Yep," Dawn replied, happily. "But Regina and Reggie should be coming back in a few minutes."

"Where did they go?" Paul asked.

"They took Growlithe and Mightyena for a walk around the city."

"I see."

Dawn then noticed Paul wearing new clothes. "Hey, I never seen you wear clothes like that," she said.

"Oh umm...well, my other set of clothes are wet, so I decided to change into this," explained Paul.

"They look good on you," complimented Dawn.

"Thanks. So, you just stayed here by yourself, brushing your Pokémon's fur?"

"That's right. I want to get her ready for the next contest."

Paul then noticed that Buneary was feeling a little glum. "What's wrong with her?" Paul asked.

"What's wrong with who?" Dawn replied.

"Buneary," clarified Paul. "Why does she look sad?"

"Oh! It's probably because she hasn't seen Ash's Pikachu in a while. She kind of has a crush on him."

"Speaking of Ash, what's he been up to?"

"Oh! Ummm...I-uh I-I don't know," Dawn replied, nervously. It's-uh it's been a while since I talked to him."

"Maybe you should call him or something," suggested Paul, "just to let him know that you're okay. You are friends, right?"

"Ummm...y-yes, of-of course we are!" stammered Dawn. "And I'll definitely drop him a line the next time we go to a Pokémon Center!"

Paul was growing suspicious of Dawn's stammering.

Dawn decided to quickly change the subject. She put down the hairbrush she was using and turned to Paul. "But enough about that," she said. "Tell me...how did it go?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did it go between you and Justin?" clarified Dawn. "I mean you talked to him today, right?"

"Umm...yeah, we did," answered Paul. "I ran into him while I was training in the Eterna Forest."

"Eterna Forest?" Dawn asked, confused.

"He wasn't at home, so I figured I go to the Eterna Forest and train for a bit. He just happened to be there."

"Oh. So...did you tell him anything?"

"I didn't really say much to him. I did tell him about how my father called me a failure of a son the night he left and how he never showed me any praise as a trainer. That was pretty much it."

"Oh. Okay," Dawn said, solemnly. Secretly, Dawn was hoping for something more, but she knew that Paul was only willing to tell Justin that much. Paul could tell that she was disappointed by looking into her eyes. "I know you wanted me to tell him more-" he said.

"No, no! It's okay!" Dawn said, frantically. "That's good enough for me. I said you only had to tell him whatever you felt comfortable with talking to him about. And you told him enough, at least I think so."

"Yeah..." Paul murmured, quietly.

For a moment, it was silent between the two. "So," spoke Dawn, "do you feel much better now that you talked to Justin?"

"A little bit," Paul replied. "But it was really us talking. I just screamed at him how much I hated my dad...and that was pretty much it."

"He didn't tell you any advice?" Dawn asked.

"No. but I figured all he wanted was for him to know what I had against my dad. Hopefully, what I said was enough."

This time, it was Paul's turn to change the subject. "But hey, let's get our mind off that," he suggested. "Dawn, you want to do something tonight?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"I mean you want to go somewhere tonight, you know, just you and me."

"You mean like a...date?"

"Yeah...kind of. I mean, that's what couples do right?"

"Oh! Yeah! Right! They do!" stammered Dawn. Her face blushed. This would be the first actual date that Paul and Dawn would go on, making her a little excited but also nervous. "Umm...oh I know! There's a festival happening tonight in the city square!" remembered Dawn. "You want to go?"

"The festival? Ummm...sure. Let's go!"

"Okay! Let me just get ready!"

Dawn quickly got up from her seat and headed to her room to change outfits. Buneary quickly followed after her. Paul smiled. He could tell that she was excited.

As Dawn was in her room, trying to find the right outfit, Paul thought back to earlier today. He couldn't help but wonder about Justin. "_There's something about that guy that seems...off,_" he thought to himself. "_Why is he getting into our personal business? What does he have planned?_"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N: **Phew! Finally it's done! It took me a little more than two months, but it's done. I waited to make this as long as possible to make up for the long time you guys had to wait. Thank you for your patience and I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!

**Next time: **It's Paul and Dawn's first date! Which means Ikarishipping fluff! But whilst the two have fun at the festival, little do they know that Justin has something planned for the two of them, as well as for Reggie and Regina. Even though he said he wouldn't interfere with their lives anymore, he has a little plan to test the bonds between everyone!


	10. A Night at the Festival!

"**A Night at the Festival"**

**By MisterAnimeFan**

_**Part of the DP Love Series**_

**Disclaimer:**Did you know that "Earthbound" on the SNES is the best RPG anyone could ever play...even better than Pokémon? I'm serious. Everyone must play "Earthbound." Oh and Pokémon belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak. The fan fiction exists out of fun and entertainment.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Paul stood outside Dawn's door, tapping his foot impatiently. He had just changed clothes a few minutes ago. Instead of his T-shirt and baggy pants, he decided to go for a nice long-sleeved purple shirt and slim black jeans. Dawn was in her room, changing clothes. It had been twenty minutes since Dawn went into her room and she had yet to come back out. Paul checked the time on his watch. "Come on Dawn! Hurry up!" he shouted.

"Hold on! I'm still looking for the right outfit!" Dawn shouted back.

"We're only going to a festival," reminded Paul.

Just then, Paul heard the front door opening. "We're back!" shouted a feminine voice. Paul already recognized it as his mother's voice. He walked down the hallway to greet her and Reggie. "Hey mom," he greeted.

"Oh Paul! You're back!" Regina said as she placed her bag on the kitchen counter. "Welcome home! So how did the training go?"

"Good," replied Paul. "How did the walk go?"

"Good. Reggie and I got to see the festival going on in the city square."

"Yeah, me and Dawn are actually going to go to that festival right now, just the two of us."

Regina turned to her son, surprised. "Just the two of you?" she asked.

"Yeah," confirmed Paul.

"Oh, how cute! My little boy is going on his first date!"

Regina then noticed the nice clothes that he was wearing. "Oh...look at you," Regina said. "Where did you get something like that?"

"I found it in the closet in my room," Paul said.

"It looks good on you," Regina told her son.

"Thanks," replied Paul.

Paul then turned towards Dawn's door and knocked on it. "Dawn, are you ready yet?" he asked.

"Will you just wait for a few more minutes?" Dawn asked, angrily.

Paul let out a frustrated sigh. "Now Paul, one thing you need to know is that you can never rush a woman," scolded Regina, "especially when she's getting dressed."

"Oh come on mom, how much time do women really need?" Paul asked.

"Well, much like how you're dressed to impress, she's only trying to look her best for you," Regina told him.

"I don't see why. Dawn's already pretty to me."

Regina smiled at her son's remarks. "Awww...isn't that a sweet thing for you to say?" Regina asked, playfully.

Before Regina could say anything else, the door to Dawn's room opened up and Dawn stepped out, wearing a light blue dress. "Okay, I'm ready!" she shouted, excitedly.

Paul and Regina turned their attention towards her. "Well...it's about time you got ready," he remarked.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Impatient!" argued Dawn. "But it was really difficult to figure out what dress to wear!"

"Dawn, any dress you wear would have been fine," replied Paul.

"I know, but I wanted to wear something special. This is our first real date after all."

Paul's face turned red at the idea of him and Dawn going out. He had never been on a date with a girl before, so it was all so new to him. "Well…a-anyway, we better get going," stammered Paul.

"Right," replied Dawn.

The two of them then made their way towards the front door. They passed by Reggie, who was playing with Growlithe in the living room. Reggie looked up and saw the two. "Wow...look at you two!" he said, impressed by their attire. "If it isn't Mr. and Mrs. Hollywood."

"Shut up," snapped Paul.

"I'm just teasing with you," joked Reggie. "Where are you guys going?"

"To the festival," answered Dawn.

"Sounds like fun," replied Reggie. "Hope you guys have a good time!"

"We'll be back around nine!" announced Paul.

"Alright, have fun you two!" sang Regina.

Regina then got a little closer to her son. "Remember Paul, always open the door for Dawn and let her go before you," she whispered to him.

"I know mom," Paul whispered back.

"And be sure to say nice things to her," continued Regina, this time a bit louder.

"I know mom," Paul said, a little more annoyed.

"And make sure to remember your table manners. You can sometimes be rude at the dinner-"

"Okay, we got to go! Bye!" Paul said, frantically.

Paul and Dawn then walked out the door. They stepped down the stairs and walked their way to the Eterna City Square. "This is going to be so much fun!" smiled Dawn.

Dawn waited for her boyfriend to say something, but Paul said nothing. She looked towards him and saw that Paul was looking at the ground, red in the face. Like a contagious virus, Dawn also looked towards the ground and blushed. The two still felt strange going out with each other.

As they were approaching the first crosswalk, Paul finally broke the silence. "I like your dress," he said to her.

"Thanks," Dawn replied. "I like your shirt. It looks good on you."

"Thanks," Paul replied.

The two of them stopped as the crosswalk and waited for the signal to turn green. "So, is purple your favorite color?" Dawn asked. "Because I notice that the jacket you wear is purple and the shirt you're wearing right now is also purple."

"Umm...well, I guess you could say that," answered Paul. "I just think purple looks good."

Dawn only smiled. "It does," she said.

Eventually, the signal turned green, the cars stopped, and the two of them were able to cross the street. The two walked briskly across and continued on their way to the festival. As they walked, Dawn got a little closer to Paul and tapped his hand. Paul, getting the message, grabbed onto her hand, enjoying how warm and soft it was. The two held hands all the way to the festival.

Eventually, the two could see the festival at a distance. "Look! We're almost there!" Dawn shouted, as she pointed towards the bright lights radiating from the city square. They were only a short distance away from the festivities.

Dawn turned to her boyfriend. "Come on Paul, let's hurry up!" she smiled.

"Alright, hang on!" Paul replied. "We'll get there when we get there."

The two of them eventually arrived at the festival. The normally quiet city square was now bustling with people, vendors, and carnival games. In the center of the city square were statues of Palkia and Dialga, the two legendary Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Small bright lights were hung all around the city square, illuminating the area. Nearest to the Eterna Museum was a large concert stage where various bands played live music. There were also a collection of carnival rides, from a Merry-Go-Round to spinning tea cups to even a moderately-sized spinning roller coaster!

"Wow...look at this place," gasped Dawn. "So many people here..."

"So, what do you want to do first?" Paul asked.

"I don't know," she answered. "Let's walk around and see what they have here."

The two did just that. Still holding hands, they walked around the city square. They eyed the various stalls, listened to the live music, and smelled the food.

Eventually, the two caught the attention of a vendor running a ring toss game. "Hey there, you young lovebirds!" he called out. Paul and Dawn turned their attention to him. "How would you like to try your hand at my ring toss game?"

Dawn turned to Paul. "Come on Paul," she said. "Let's try it out."

"I don't know," Paul said. "This game looks a little shifty."

"Oh, you worry too much. Come on!"

The two of them walked up to the booth. Behind the booth was a wall of various prices, from stuffed dolls to small trinkets, knick-knacks, and toys. In front of each price was a small square box, in which the rings were to land on. The vendor placed ten rings on the counter. "Okay, here's how it works," he began. "You get ten rings to throw at those little small boxes in front of the prizes. If you manage to get one around a rod, you win that prize! Go and give it a shot."

Dawn picked up the rings. But then Paul stopped her. "Hold on Dawn, let me try this," offered Paul.

"Oh, want to win a prize for your little girlfriend? How romantic," commented the vendor.

Paul ignored what the vendor said. He grabbed onto the rings and eyed the prizes carefully. "So Dawn, see anything you like?" he asked.

"Oh! Um...let see," stammered Dawn. She glanced at all of the various prizes on display. She then saw a Pikachu doll sitting on the top row. "Oh...that Pikachu doll is pretty cute," she swooned. Although Paul was a little less than enthusiastic about it, and Dawn saw this. "Umm...I mean...unless you want to get something else," she said.

"No, if you want the Pikachu doll, that's fine," Paul told her.

"Well then, don't keep the girl waiting," the vendor said. "Go and take your shot!"

Paul held one ring between his index finger and thumb and aimed for the box in front of the Pikachu doll. He reared his right arm back, ready to throw the ring. But then he stopped. He raised his eyebrow at the prize. "Something wrong, Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Hold on one moment," he said.

Suddenly, he stepped over the counter and walked over to the prizes. "Hey! What are you doing?" the vendor asked, angrily. "You can't be here! Get back on the other side!"

"Paul, what's wrong with you?" Dawn asked.

Paul paid no attention to either of them as he reached up and placed the ring around the metal box in front of the Pikachu doll. "That doesn't count!" warned the vendor.

Paul then removed the ring from the metal box. "Just wanted to check and make sure this game isn't rigged," explained Paul, as he made his way back to the other side of the counter. Dawn groaned while the vendor pinched his forehead, frustrated. "Alright then, now you know that the game's not rigged, have at it!" the vendor told Paul.

Paul grabbed a ring, aimed carefully, and snapped his wrist. The ring flew into the air, but only bounced off the metal box. "Oh! Try again!" the vendor said. Paul grabbed another ring and threw it towards the metal box, but he missed again. "Come on, you can do better than that!" taunted the vendor.

Paul grew more and more frustrated as every ring he threw continued to miss. Eventually, he was down to his last ring. "Alright, it's your last ring!" the vendor told him. "Make it count!"

"Just relax Paul," Dawn murmured. "Take a deep breath and focus."

Paul did what Dawn told him to do. He took a deep breath, focused on the doll, and threw the ring. The ring landed perfectly around the metal box, to everyone's surprise. "Look at that! We got a winner!" the vendor shouted, happily.

"Alright Paul! You did it!" Dawn cheered, happily.

The vendor took down the Pikachu doll and handed it to Dawn. "There you go!" he said. "The doll's yours!"

"Thank you!" Dawn said to the vendor.

"Thanks for playing!" the vendor said as the two left the stand.

As they walked around the city square, Dawn hugged her Pikachu doll tightly. "Oooooh! He's so soft!" swooned Dawn, as she rubbed the doll against her face. Paul turned away. Dawn noticed this and saw that he looked annoyed. She quickly stopped swooning and held the Pikachu doll at her waist. "Umm...thanks for winning the doll for me," Dawn said. "I know you didn't want me to get a Pikachu doll-"

"No, it's fine," reassured Paul. "I understand why you would want one. It's because you miss him, right? At least that Pikachu doll will keep you company until you meet Ash again."

"O-Oh! Um...r-right," stammered Dawn. "M-M-Meeting him again..."

Dawn then focused straight ahead of her, refusing to look at Paul. He, however, stared at her suspiciously. This was the second time Dawn had acted nervously whenever Ash's name was mentioned.

But before Paul could say anything, Dawn pointed straight ahead. "Oh, look Paul!" Dawn said, pointing at another stand. "They have face painting here."

"Face painting?" Paul asked.

"Let's go get our faces painted!" Drew said.

"I don't know," worried Paul. "I don't know about getting my face painte-"

"Oh come on, it'll be fun!"

Dawn then grabbed Paul by the hand and dragged him over to the line for the face-painting stand. The line was short, but it moved slowly due to there being only two people working at the stand.

Eventually, Dawn and Paul were next in line. The face-painter was just finishing up painting the face of a small child. The small child has his face painted like a Pichu. Dawn only giggled as she watched the small child pretending to be a Pichu with his friends.

"Alright, next in line!" shouted the face-painter.

Dawn and Paul turned to each other. "What to go first?" Paul asked.

"Nah, you go first," Dawn said.

Reluctantly, Paul sat down in the chair in front of the painter. The painter handed Paul a small pamphlet with various options for painted faces. "So how would you like your face to be painted?" the painter asked Paul.

Paul looked over the various choices. He didn't like any of the choices. He thought that everything in the pamphlet (as well as face-painting in general) would look silly on him.

He looked over towards Dawn and saw her smiling face, which reminded him why he was here at the festival in the first place: to have fun and relax.

He smiled and handed Dawn the pamphlet. "Here Dawn," he offered, "you pick."

"You...want me to pick?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I can't pick, so surprise me," smirked Paul.

Dawn took the pamphlet from Paul's hand and looked it over. She worried about what Paul would like. Paul saw this in her and reassured her. "Dawn, don't worry about what I think. Just pick something that you would like on me."

"Oh, um...okay."

Dawn continued browsing through the options until she finally found one she would like. She showed it to the face-painter, who nodded his head in agreement. "Oh, I think that'll look good," he said. He took the pamphlet from Dawn's hands and set it on the counter. He then picked up his tools and walked over to where Paul was sitting. "Okay, close your eyes and keep your head still," instructed the face-painter.

The face-painter dabbled his small brush into some paint and began to apply it to Paul's face. Paul winced as he felt the cool paint on his face. "I said hold still!" scolded the face-painter.

"Sorry," apologized Paul. "I'm not used to doing this."

"Oh relax," smiled Dawn. "He's only painting your face. There's no need to worry!"

Despite her reassurance, Paul continued thinking about silly he was going to look once he was done. It felt weird for him to be doing something that he thought was dumb and childish. Throughout the whole thing, Paul anxiously worried about how silly he would look.

Eventually, the painter finished. He put his brush down and backed away from Paul. "Alright, I think I'm done," he said.

Dawn leaned over and looked at Paul's face. "Wow...that actually looks pretty cool," she said.

"Let me see," demanded Paul.

The face-painter reached for a mirror and handed it to Paul. Paul grabbed the mirror and looked at himself. He was surprised to see that a skull, similar to the skull of the Pokémon Duskull, was painted on his face, spreading from his eyes to his nose. Paul's eyes were painted black with the white skull covered the rest of his face.

"What in the hell?" he asked, surprised.

"Do you like it?" Dawn asked. "I tried hard to find one that looked the least silly on you. I think it looks good."

"I do too," agreed the face-painter.

Paul only stared at his reflection some more, still trying to figure out what exactly was on his face. Dawn grew worried. "You don't like it?" Dawn asked, sadly.

"No, no!" Paul replied, frantically. "I actually do like it. You're right. It is the least silliest."

Paul took one more look into the mirror. He backed away and realized that it didn't really look too bad on him. "It...actually looks pretty cool," he said.

"Really?" Dawn asked, happily. "You like it? Oh! I'm so glad to hear that you liked it!"

Paul only smiled as Dawn continued to admire his newly painted face. Paul got up from his seat and offered it to his girlfriend. "Okay, you're next!" he said.

Dawn happily took his seat. The face-painter offered Dawn the same pamphlet he offered Paul, but Paul quickly snatched it from his hands. "I'll pick hers," he explained.

"Hey, I wanted to pick mine!" protested Dawn.

"You picked mine, rebutted Paul.

"You asked me to!" reminded Dawn.

"Don't worry, I'll pick something nice for you."

Paul looked through his options and quickly picked one for Dawn. He showed it to the face-painter. "Can you do this one for her?" he asked.

The face-painter nodded in agreement. "I sure can! Alright, coming up!" he said, happily.

He took the pamphlet from Paul's hand and set it on the counter. He then got to work on painting Dawn's face. Paul smirked as the face-painter worked on Dawn's face, switching to different colors frantically. "Bare with me," the face-painter said to Dawn. "This is actually going to be quite elaborate."

"What is it?" Dawn asked

"You'll see," Paul replied.

After a while, the face-painter finally backed away from Dawn. "Alright, you're done," he said.

"Let me see," Dawn ordered, requesting the mirror. The painter handed her one. Dawn looked in the mirror and was stunned to see her face decorated with the colorful wings of a Beautifly, which nearly covered her entire face. The wings were very vibrant and colorful. Some parts of it even glittered and sparkled in the light. From a distance, it almost looked like a mask. "Wow," she gasped.

"I thought a Beautifly would look best on you," explained Paul.

Paul then suddenly remembered some of his mother's advice.

"_Be __sure __you __say __nice __things __about __her..._"

He was hesitant at first. He thought what he was going to say would sound stupid. But he shoved those thoughts aside and pressed on. "I picked the Beautifly because it looked pretty...like you," he muttered quietly, but just loud enough for Dawn to hear him.

Dawn jumped up from her seat and hugged her skull-faced boyfriend. "Oh Paul, I love it!" she shouted, happily.

The face-painter, as well as everyone else in line, went "aww" as they watched the two hug each other.

The two thanked the face-painter and continued walking around the festival, looking for more stuff to do.

As they walked around the city square they couldn't help but notice everyone looking at their faces. "There sure are a lot of people staring at us," observed Dawn.

"That doesn't surprise me," replied Paul. "Our faces do look strange. I mean I have a skull on my face and you have a Beautifly on yours."

"Meh...I don't care what they're thinking," Dawn said, "I like the way our faces look."

"Yeah...me too," agreed Paul.

Dawn looked over towards Paul and noticed that he was smiling. Dawn loved it when he smiled. She always felt like she was seeing another side of Paul that not many people got to see from him. "What are you so smiley about?" she asked, happily.

"Nothing, it's just," began Paul, "before, I would **never** think about doing something as stupid as face painting. That was the first time I ever did something like that...and..."

"You like it, don't you?" Dawn asked.

"Are you kidding?" Paul asked, still smiling. "I look ridiculous."

That comment lowered Dawn's hopes for a moment. "But hey!" continued Paul, "at least I look stupid with my girlfriend, right?"

Dawn suddenly cheered up and giggled. "Right," she said.

The two smiled at each other and looked into their eyes for a moment. The two were glad to have gone out to the festival with each other. Paul was feeling a bit of joy that he hadn't felt in a long time. Dawn could see this in him, and was all the more happier for him. "So you want to go on some of the rides?" Dawn asked.

"Sure!" Paul replied. "How about that roller coaster they have set up in the corner right there?"

Dawn turned towards the spinning roller coaster (A/N: to get an idea of what I am talking about, look up "compact spinning roller coaster" on Google images). She watched the small cars navigating its convoluted maze of steel track, spinning the riders on board as it goes along. "Oh...I don't know," she said, worriedly.

"What? You scared of roller coasters or not?" teased Paul.

"No! Of course not! Come on, let's go!" Dawn said, boastfully.

The two of them then quickly made their way to the ride.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**MEANWHILE...**

Back at Regina's condo, Reggie and Regina sat down on the couches, watching a movie on T.V. Reggie was gently brushing Mightyena's fur while Regina's mind was drifting off. She thought about how Dawn and Paul were doing. Reggie noticed this. "Umm...mom, are you okay?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Regina asked, coming to her senses. "Oh yeah, I was just thinking. You think Paul and Dawn are having fun?"

"Mom, I'm sure they're alright," reminded Reggie. "Just relax and let them have their fun."

"Still...it's Paul's first date. I just want to make sure he doesn't screw up."

"Oh come on mom, have some faith in him. I'm sure he'll treat Dawn right."

Regina turned towards the television, trying to get her mind off her son's date. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Growlithe immediately began barking at the door. Regina got up from the couch and walked over to the door. "Quiet, Growlithe!" she shouted at the small dog Pokémon. She opened the door and there on the other side was Justin. "Justin, hi!" she greeted. "Come on in! We were just watching a movie."

"Hello everyone!" Justin said as he walked into Regina's home. Growlithe quickly ran up to Justin and sniffed his feet. Reggie turned his attention to Justin. "Justin! What brings you here?" Reggie asked.

"I was just at home bored. So I thought I would stop by and see how you two were doing."

"Oh I'm doing well," Reggie replied, happily.

"And you, Regina?" Justin asked.

"Oh, I'm great! I've never felt better," Regina replied, cheerfully.

"That's good to hear," Justin said. "You all look much better than you were before."

Regina then walked back to the couch she was sitting on. "Please Justin, come in and sit down," she offered.

"Why, thank you Reggie," Justin replied, sitting down next to her. He then turned his attention to the movie playing on television. "So, what movie are you two watching?" Justin asked.

"_The __Man __and __his __Skuntank_," answered Justin. "It's about a detective and his Skuntank trying to clear their names after they were framed for a heist they didn't commit (**A/N:** Just go with it XD)."

"It's actually really good," Reggie added.

Everyone then turned their attention to the T.V. screen.

On the screen was a tall man in a brown coat standing next to his Skuntank. The entire movie was in black-and-white with orchestral music playing in the background. The man, despite being thrown out of the precinct he was working for, had a strong, determined look on his face. He then turned to his Skuntank. "_Ah, __forget __them __Skuntank_," the man in a gravelly voice. "_Those __people __don__'__t __understand __you __the __way __I __do. __Sure, __you __may __have __a __stench __that __could __make __a __person __sick __fo r__months, __but __you __also __got __gumption __and __a __taste __fo r__justice, __something __no __other __Pokémon __has._"

The Skuntank only nodded his head in agreement. The man reached down and grabbed his briefcase. "_Now __then, __there__'__s __a __group __of __thugs __out __there __lifting __another __piece __of __art __from __a __famous __museum. __And __us __standing __around __won__'__t __bring __them __any __closer __to __their __capture. __Let__'__s __go, __Skuntank!_"

As the movie went on, Justin looked around the place and noticed that Paul was nowhere to be seen. "Say, where's Paul?" he asked.

"Oh, Paul and Dawn are at the festival," answered Reggie.

"Yep, just the two of them!" Regina added, happily.

"You mean like a date?" Justin asked. "I see. Paul was telling me about it today."

Regina and Reggie quickly turned towards Justin. "Wait...you talked to him today?" Reggie asked, excitedly.

"Yes I did," answered Justin. "He was in Eterna Forest, training his Pokémon. I just so happened to be hiking in the forest when I ran into him."

"What did he say to you?" Regina asked.

"Oh, he and I talked for a little bit about his feelings towards Dawn and why he's in love with her," began Justin.  
"Did he say anything about...well...you-know-who?" Regina asked.

Justin already knew who she was talking about. While he did promise Paul that he wouldn't tell his mother or brother about what happened and that he won't ever bring up Paul Sr. again, he still wanted to help Paul. And he had just the idea, but it would require Reggie and Regina's help.

"Well..." he began. "He did say a few things about the father. Or rather, he completely snapped and shouted about why he hated his father. Paul told me that his father never praised him on anything he did. In fact, the night big Paul left, he told him that..."

"...he failed him as a trainer and as a son," finished Regina, mournfully. "I know. I was there when he said that to Paul."

"I was in bed when he said that to Paul and mom," reminded Reggie.

"I imagine those words really tore Paul up inside," continued Justin.

"It did," Regina said. "After that night, he wouldn't talk to me or Reggie. He then slowly became the miserable, pessimistic person that you know him as now. And sure, Dawn has made him a little bit happier, but I can tell he's still upset about what his father told him."

"Tell me Justin, did you offer any advice to him about it?" asked Reggie.

"I didn't," answered Justin. "After his rant, it was quite clear that he wasn't willing to listen to what I had to say, so I decided to say nothing and leave him alone."

"Oh," Regina replied, disappointingly. "I was hoping that maybe you would do what you did for me and Reggie and say something encouraging to him."

"It was better that I didn't," Justin continued. "However, Paul did let out what whatever was bothering him, so it's a start."

Justin looked at Regina and Reggie. He could tell both of them were disappointed. Despite promising Paul to drop the subject of his father, he still felt that Paul has more to say than what he told him. Fortunately, he had a plan. He looked up at Reggie and Regina. "I can see that you are disappointed in me, as you should," he began. "You two desperately want me to help Paul. But I failed to do that. However, I have a plan. I think I may know a better way that will not only help him, but you two as well."

Justin then turned to Reggie. "But for it to work, I need your help Reggie," he said.

"W-what do you need me to do?" Reggie asked.

Justin only smirked at him, making both Reggie and Regina a little uncomfortable.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Tonight was just amazing," Dawn said, as she and Paul made their way back home. The two of them still had their face paint on and Dawn still carried the Pikachu doll in her hands. "I don't think I ever had so much fun before tonight!" she said, happily.

"Yeah me too," agreed Paul. "The festival was pretty fun."

Paul reached into his pocket and took out a folded picture. The picture was of him and Dawn standing in front of the two statues of Palkia and Dialga. They were both smiling brightly.

Dawn leaned over to take a look at the photo taken of them. "Paul, I was surprised," she said. "You actually looked like you were enjoying yourself today. I think you probably smiled more tonight than you have in your entire life."

Paul let out a small laugh. "Yeah...probably," he replied.

"You know...I think tonight was also the night that I actually saw you scared too," added Dawn.

"What do you mean?" Paul asked.

"When we were on the roller coaster," reminded Dawn, "you looked like that you were scared for your life."

"Did you see how rickety that thing was?" argued Paul. "I'm amazed that thing held up for the night."

"Still I thought it was a fun ride."

The two then arrived at the Eterna City Condominiums. The two stopped at the base of the main stairs heading up to Regina's condo. "Paul," squeaked Dawn.

"Yeah, what is it?" Paul asked.

"Well...before we go back upstairs," Dawn murmured. "I...just want to say...thank you for taking me out to the festival tonight. I had a lot of fun."

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun too," replied Paul. "Not bad for this being our first date, right?"

"Right."

The two then walked closer together. Paul put his hands on Dawn's shoulder and they both leaned in to kiss.

Before their lips could touch, however, they heard a loud crash. They quickly broke away from each other and looked up the stairs. They both knew where that noise could come from. "You don't think that was-" began Dawn.

"Come on, let's go!" Paul answered, quickly.

The two booked it up the stairs and to Regina's condo. Paul frantically took out the spare key and opened the door. The two burst inside. It was dark, with only the glow from the T.V. providing any light. "Hello, mom? Reggie?" Paul asked, out loud.

"We're back!" shouted Dawn. "We heard a loud noise. Is everything okay?"

The two quickly scanned the room and were shocked to see Regina lying face down on the kitchen floor. Reggie lied on the couch. "Mom!" Paul shouted, worriedly. Paul quickly ran to his mother's aid and rolled onto her back. "Mom? Are you okay?" Paul asked, nervously. He didn't get any reply. He looked around and tried to figure out what had happened to her.

Meanwhile, Dawn tended to Reggie, lying face down on the couch. "Reggie, what happened here?" she asked him. She shook him gently, but got no response. "Reggie? Reggie!" she said, shaking him a little harder. Still, Reggie said nothing.

"What is going on here?" Paul asked.

"Paul, look! Justin's here too!" called Dawn.

Paul turned towards Dawn and saw that Justin was indeed here in the condo too, unconscious in a recliner. "Justin?" Paul asked. He walked up to him to take a closer look. "I should have figured," Paul said. "Everything goes wrong whenever he gets involved!"

"Paul wait!" pleaded Dawn. "I don't think Justin had anything to do with what's going on. Now let's turn on the lights and figure everything out!"

Dawn then made her way to the kitchen to turn the lights on. But before she could flip the switch, a Haunter suddenly appeared in front of her, scaring her and making her trip backwards, almost into Regina! "AAHHH!" she shrieked.

"Dawn, what happened?" Paul asked, shocked.

"There's...a...a...ghost here," stammered Dawn.

He then saw the Haunter, glaring right at his girlfriend as she slowly backed away from it. "Hey! Get away from her!" he shouted.

The Haunter took no notice and went back to tormenting Dawn. Paul stomped his way over to the Haunter. "I said back away from her!" he threatened.

The Haunter then finally turned its attention to Paul. "What did you do to everyone?" Paul asked, angrily.

The Haunter didn't answer. Its eyes began to glow red. It waved its disembodied hands back and forth while laughing quietly. For some reason, Paul stared directly into its eyes and began to feel light-headed. Paul then dropped to the floor, unconscious. "Paul!" Dawn shouted, frightened.

The Haunter then turned its attention back to Dawn, still with red eyes. Dawn's heart started beating rapidly as the Haunter hovered closer and closer to her, glaring at her with red eyes and waving its arms back, hypnotizing her. Dawn did everything she could to stay awake, but she felt her mind becoming foggy and her eyelids heavier. The last thing she heard before finally passing out was a loud, cackling laugh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:** I hope you guys enjoyed all the little fluffy parts between Dawn and Paul. Admittedly, I may have made Paul act out a little more than he would, but that actually will come to play later in the forthcoming chapters.

**Next****time:** What's going on? What happened to everyone? Why is this Haunter here? Why is it putting everybody to sleep? Is this all part of Justin's plan or something else entirely? Either way, things don't look very good. What'll happen to everyone now?


	11. Brother vs Brother: Part One

Ummmmm...wow. It's been a while since I uploaded the last chapter. I'd like to apologize for the very long wait between the last chapter and this one. School took up a lot of my time and I was suffering through a bit of writer's block.

But I'm back now! And I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The Haunter floated above Dawn, inching closer and closer to her. Dawn was backed into a corner. There was nowhere she could run. "Hey! Get away from her!" Paul shouted at the Haunter.

The Haunter took no notice and went back to tormenting Dawn. Paul stomped his way over to the Haunter. "I said back away from her!" he threatened.

The Haunter then finally turned its attention to Paul. "What did you do to everyone?!" Paul asked, angrily.

The Haunter didn't answer. Its eyes began to glow red. It waved its disembodied hands back and forth while laughing quietly. For some reason, Paul stared directly into its eyes and began to feel light-headed. He began to fall to the floor and lost consciousness. Paul then dropped to the floor, unconscious. "Paul!" Dawn shouted, frightened.

Paul didn't answer her. He began to black out. All he could hear was another body falling to the ground and a loud, cackling laugh.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_Paul? Paul! Wake up!_"

Paul could hear a faint voice calling his name. He heard it, but he didn't respond. He couldn't move his body no matter how hard he tried. "Paul, wake up!" the voice shouted again. Again, Paul didn't reply.

Suddenly, Paul felt a sudden rush of water going up his nose and covering his face. He quickly jumped up and frantically waved his arms around. He coughed and sputtered as he regained consciousness. "What was that for?!" he asked, angrily.

"Oh good, you're awake," said a voice. "And the water washed away that stupid face paint you had on you."

Paul recognized the voice and immediately looked up. He saw Justin, wearing a black track suit, standing over him with an empty bucket in his hands. "Justin?" he asked.

A Haunter then materialized right beside Justin. "Hey, that's the Haunter from earlier!" exclaimed Paul.

Paul jumped up onto his feet. "Okay Justin, tell me what's going on!" he demanded. "The last thing I remember is being in my mom's condo and seeing you, mom, and Reggie unconscious. And then that Haunter put me to sleep!"

Paul then looked all around and saw that he and Justin were standing on a beach at the bottom of a steep cliff. He noticed that there were some lines drawn in the sand, making the beach resemble a battlefield. "Where are we?" Paul asked. "Where's mom? And Dawn? And Reggie?"

"Geez, you ask a lot of questions," sneered Justin.

Justin then began to walk away from Paul. "I'll admit, I'm a bit surprised at much hostility there is in this whole family," he said.  
"Where are they?!" Paul asked, again.  
"Look up," instructed Justin.

Paul looked up towards the top of the cliff. He was horrified to see what was up on top of the cliff. At the top of the cliff, there was a small crane which had its arm extended far out over the edge.

What worried Paul the most was who was at the end of that arm. There was his unconscious mother, tied up and dangling precariously off the edge of the cliff over the sharp rocks below. "Oh no," muttered Paul. He then focused back on Justin, who only had an evil grin on his face. "Did you put her up there?" Paul asked, angrily.  
"I thought she would enjoy the view," replied Justin.

Paul grew more and more furious at Justin. He ran towards his mother, hoping to save her. But a steel chain pulled him back, causing him to trip and fall. Paul got up, turned around, and saw that he had a shackle locked tight around his right ankle, which was connected to a steel chain that was tied down by a large boulder pressed into the face of the cliff. "What the hell is this?!" he asked, angrily.

He tugged and pulled on the chain with his might, but it was no use. The boulder and the chain were too strong. Justin and Haunter only laughed at Paul's feeble attempts to free himself. Haunter appeared right beside him and began to pull on Paul's chain, mocking him.

"Stop laughing and help me!" demanded Paul.  
"I shall do no such thing," protested Justin. "I think the 'ole ball 'n' chain suits you just fine."

Haunter reappeared next to Justin. He began to pet the ghost Pokémon. "You did a good job helping me, Haunty," he said.

Paul was in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Justin, someone whom the whole family had spilled their guts out to, had just stabbed them in the back like this. "Why Justin?" he asked. "We trusted you. We told you our most personal feelings. Why are you doing this?"  
"There was no other way," he answered.

"No other way for what?!"

Suddenly, a shrill scream cut through the air. Both Justin and Paul looked up. They could see that Regina was finally awake, and was not too pleased with where she was. "What?! What's happening?!" she asked, frantically. "Why am I tied up? Why am I so high up in the air?!" She began to squirm around. "Someone get me down from here!"  
"Mom!" shouted Paul. "Don't move or you'll going to fall!"

Regina followed his advice and stopped squirming. She looked down towards the beach below and saw her son bound to a boulder. "What? Paul, why are you chained up?" she asked. "Justin, what are you doing? What's going on?"

Regina then looked across towards the other side of the beach. Her eyes widened, shocked at what was on the other side. "Oh no, Dawn!" she gasped.

Paul hastily turned around and looked up. Up above him was Dawn, who was in the same predicament that Regina was in. She was at the end of a small crane, tied up and dangling over the edge over some sharp rocks.

Soon after Paul and Regina discovered her, Dawn slowly opened her eyes. "Wha-what happened?" Dawn asked, groggily. Dawn tried to make herself comfortable, but she found that she couldn't move her arms. She then realized that she was suspended high up in the air over a bed of sharp rocks. She screamed. "Where am I?!" she asked, panicking.

"Dawn, don't move!" warned Paul.

"Paul, help me!" she yelled.

"I will! Just hang on!"  
"As if she has any other choice," taunted Justin.

Paul turned to Justin. "Okay Justin, this has gone too far! What exactly do you have planned for all of us?!"  
"Oh alright," replied Justin. He turned to his Haunter. "Well Haunty, we better tell them."

Justin turned back to Paul. "Well first off, you can stop calling me Justin," he said, his voice suddenly changing. It had become much deeper than before. But everyone else recognized it immediately. "That isn't who I think it is. Is it?" Dawn asked.

Justin took off his glasses and threw them to the ground, shattering them. Then, he grabbed his black hair and pulled it, revealing it to be a wig. Long, purple hair then unraveled itself and cascaded down his head, just stopping at his shoulders. Justin had become an entirely different person. But this person was someone that nobody was happy to see.

"No," muttered Dawn, "It can't be. It just can't."  
"You have got to be kidding me," groaned Regina.  
"Dad?" questioned Paul.

Paul Sr. leaned over towards his son and grinned. "Hello son, did you miss me?" he asked, in a taunting manner. "I sure missed you. Do you know how lonely I was in prison? I mean, you never even send me a letter!"

Paul just sat in the sand, completely stunned at the revelation. "Justin" was actually his own father in disguise. "No! This can't be real," he said. "This has to be a bad dream or something."  
"Ah! But it isn't," replied Paul Sr. "I am very much real. I remember on the first day we met. You all accused "Justin" of being me. To think, your suspicions were correct, but yet I duped you into thinking otherwise."  
"Okay stop playing tricks, Justin!" yelled Regina. "This isn't funny."  
"Regina, you out of all people should know that I've never been a joking man," said Paul Sr. "Justin is no more! Or rather, he never was. It was me all along."  
"But you're supposed to be locked up in a maximum security prison!" shouted Dawn. "Looker said so himself! We called him!"  
"Apparently, the prison wasn't set up to deal with the mischief of a ghost-type Pokémon," explained Paul Sr. "Haunter managed to sneak into the prison, put several guards to sleep, and he was able to outsmart that stupid Looker!"

"No way! That's impossible!" argued Paul.

"I thought so too, but Haunter proved me wrong. They're a rather pathetic police force if you ask me."

Paul Sr. turned his attention towards his wife. "But what I find even more pathetic is how emotionally weak you are all, especially you!" he shouted. "You actually let your feelings get the better of you, to the point where you began to cry in a public setting!"

Haunter shook his finger at Regina. Regina remembered when she and "Justin" went to the pancake house for breakfast. At the time, it really boosted her spirits, but now that she knew the truth, she began to feel like an idiot.

Paul Sr. then turned to Paul. "And you're even worse than your mother!" he said to him. "It's unbelievable how even when I'm not around, I'm still on everyone's minds. You've all become so obsessed that it reached the point where you'll tell complete strangers about me."

Paul Sr. paused for a moment. "Unbelievable!" he continued. "I have no regrets leaving this pathetic excuse of a family."

"Shut up!" shouted Paul.

"Aww...what's the matter? Are you to cry again?"

"So you think we're weak and pathetic?" Paul asked, angrily. "And yet, the first thing you do is come back to your family. Why would you come back to us if you had no regrets leaving?"

"Well, I have a little bit of unfinished business with you all," answered Paul Sr.

Paul Sr. began to pace back and forth on the beach. "When I broke out of prison," he began, "the first thing I wanted to do was to get you back for sending me there in the first place. All you, your mother, and your bother have done is hold me back. You see I left the family because I wanted to be the strongest Pokémon trainer in the world. And I was so close to achieving the dream. But then, you go and take it away from me."

"Well, I'm glad he did!" snapped Dawn. "You're a cruel and heartless person! You tossed aside your family for your own selfish reasons! Paul had all the right to do what he did!"  
"Why don't you shut up? You annoying little girl!" ordered Paul Sr.  
"Hey, don't talk to her like that!" shouted Paul.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you not like it when I talk to your little girlfriend like that?"

Paul Sr. shook his head at his son. "It's amazing how soft that girl has made you," he said. "Your mother did the same thing to me."

"Shut up!" shouted Paul. "I don't think me falling in love with Dawn has made me soft! In fact, she has made me stronger than I was before!"

Paul Sr. and his Haunter only laughed at Paul's declaration of love for Dawn. "Oh no, now she's gotten you to start spouting off corny lines like that!" He then stroked his chin. "But okay, if you truly feel that that is the case, then we shall put it to the test. Let's see how strong your _**love**_for her has made you."

Paul raised his eyebrow. "A test?" he asked. "What kind of test?"

"It's simple. You're going to have a Pokémon battle," explained Paul Sr. "It'll be four-on-four. If you win, I'll release Dawn and I'll drop her back onto the ground safetly."

"What about mom?" Paul asked.

"Oh, your mother will plummet to her death!"  
"Wait what?!" gasped Regina.

"Now, hold on! I love Dawn, but I'm going to let my mother die for her sake!"

"Well...you could always lose the battle. In which case, I'll free your mother, but Dawn's the one that takes the plunge."

Everyone gasped at the barbaric proposal. "You're insane!" growled Paul. "You can't make me pick between my mother and Dawn."

Paul then crossed his arms in defiance. "I refuse to battle with conditions like that!"

His father only shrugged his shoulders. "Fine then," he said. "I guess I'll just kill them both."

"What?" asked Paul.

Paul Sr. took out a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. Immediately, the two girls began to plunge towards the ocean below them, screaming as they fell. Paul was horrified to see the two falling to their deaths. "STOP!" he shouted.

Paul Sr. pressed another button on the remote, which stopped the ropes and prevented the two from meeting their end. Both Dawn and Regina groaned in agony as the sudden stop caused an incredible amount of whiplash. Paul Sr. didn't care. He only smirked at Paul while the two girls were slowly lifted back into position. Paul was relieved that both his mother and Dawn were safe...for now.

"You see what good your mother and that girl has done for you?" he asked. "You have potential, but you're letting those two hold you back, just like they did with me."

Paul couldn't stand to see the two suffering and in pain. He felt sick to his stomach. Reluctantly, he kneeled down to Paul Sr. "Dad, please don't do this," he pleaded.  
"Look, now you have resorted to begging for mercy. I'd expect more than that from you."

"I don't want to put those two at stake," explained Paul. "I'll do whatever you want me to do. If it means that they both get to live, then I'll join you."

Regina and Dawn were both surprised to see Paul look so vulnerable. Paul Sr., however, wasn't impressed. "Oh, so now you want to join me?" he asked. "Well I'm sorry, but that offer has expired a long time ago. It's either you battle or they both die."

Dawn and Regina could only watch as everything unfolded in front of them. "_This is ridiculous,_" thought Regina.

"_I know he was a cruel person, but this is just mad!_"

"_He can't make him choose between the two of us,_" thought Dawn. "_This is bad. There has to be another way._"

The two of them looked up and stared at each other. Of course, neither of them wanted to lose their lives (especially if it was due to the outcome of a Pokémon battle), but they didn't want to see the other person fall to their death. "_Paul has been so much happier ever since he fell in love with Dawn,_" thought Regina. "_I don't want things to end like this, but if he loses Dawn..._"

"_Regina is Paul's mother,_" thought Dawn. "_She has loved him and cared for him for all his life. What will Paul do if she...she..._"

Paul stared at his feet, trying his best to remain calm as he considered his options. He tugged at the shackle around his ankle, which reminded him that he was trapped. He couldn't go anywhere, nor could he save the two girls. "There really is no other way?" he asked.

"You brought this on yourself Paul," Paul Sr. said. "You let these girls get to you."

Paul reached into his pocket and took out a Poké Ball. "I'm not happy about doing this, but there's no way I'm letting them both go!" he proudly proclaimed.

Both Dawn and Regina were surprised by Paul's choice. "Is that so?" Paul Sr. asked. "I think it'll be much easier if you just let them both die."

"No!" disagreed Paul. "I don't care what you think! They may not mean anything to you, but both Dawn and mom are both important to me. They love me just as much as I love them!"

"So you're going to kill one to save the other?" asked Paul Sr.

"I'll find a way to save them both."

"Oh lord, now you're just desperate to be a big mane. It's impossible. You're only prolonging the inevitable."

Paul raised his Poké Ball up in the air. "Enough talking!" Paul shouted. "Come on, dad! You want to battle? Let's battle!"  
"Oh wait, you thought _**I**_ was going to battle you!" his father laughed. "You actually thought that you were going to battle me? Hahahaha! Oh, give me a break! I would never waste time battling someone like you."

Paul was confused. "I thought you..." he began.

"I thought I told you this a few years ago," interrupted Paul Sr., "you're not good enough to battle me!"

"Well then, if I'm not battling you...then who am I battling against?" Paul asked.  
"Look around you, boy!" answered Paul Sr. "Notice anyone missing?"

Paul looked all around. He saw Dawn, Regina, Paul Sr., the Haunter...and then it hit him. "Reggie!" he shouted. "What happened to him? Where's Reggie?"  
"Oh, now you start caring about me?" said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Reggie walk onto the battlefield. Strangely, he was wearing the same black track suit that Paul Sr. was wearing. "Reggie?" asked Paul, confused as to what's going on.

"So you finally start wondering what happened to me," Reggie said, angrily. "These past few minutes, all you have been worried about is Dawn and mom! Not once have you expressed worry for you, your older brother! I knew you were self-absorbed, but I didn't think you were that bad!"

"Self-absorbed?" Paul asked. "Reggie, what's gotten into you? You're not like this. You've never been this angry."

"And what would you know about me?!" snapped Reggie. "You never cared about me. To you, I'm just someone who's holding your Pokémon."

"Reggie!" shouted Dawn. "Please, you have to help us!"

"You shut up!" Reggie screamed.

Everyone was taken aback by how angry and aggressive Reggie was. They knew something was wrong. This wasn't the kind and caring Reggie that they were used to.

Reggie ignored everyone and turned to his dad. "How do I look dad?" Reggie asked, spreading his arms out so that his father can see him in his attire.  
"You look great son!" complimented Paul Sr. "I think you'll do even better than your worthless brother."

"Wait...you're on his side?!" snapped Paul.

"Yeah, and what of it?" replied Reggie.

"I'm ashamed that I gave up on Reggie too soon," Paul Sr. said. "Had I know that you would be a disappointment and a failure, I'd probably would have just continue training you."

"It's okay dad," Reggie said, comforting him. "You and I will make it right."

"Alright son, take your place on the battlefield," instructed Paul Sr. "I shall be the referee."

Reggie did as he was told and he walked over to his side of the battlefield. "Oh come on, Reggie! Not you!" cried Reggie.

"Sorry mom," Reggie muttered, quietly.

"No need to apologize!" called out Paul Sr. "You're doing the right thing! She was holding you back."

Reggie took his place, standing on the opposite end from his brother. Paul Sr. stood in the middle of the makeshift battlefield and raised his arms up. "This shall be a four-on-four Pokémon battle!" he proclaimed. "It will be between my two sons: Reggie and Paul! They will be fighting for the lives of two captured maidens! If Paul wins, Dawn shall be freed but his mother will perish to the sea below! However if Reggie wins, then Regina shall be safe but Dawn is the one who will be taken to a watery grave."

Regina and Dawn still couldn't believe the stipulations that we're in place for the battle. They couldn't believe that their lives were at stake. And they were still shocked at the way Reggie was acting.

Paul Sr. turned to Reggie. "Are you ready, son?" he asked. Reggie nodded his head. He had a cold look in his eyes. Paul Sr. turned to his other son. "How about you, Paul?" he asked. Paul just stood there, unable to speak. He was still trying to fully comprehend everything taking place. "I'll take your silence as a yes!"

He then raised his right arm in the air, an evil grin on his face. "I'm going to enjoy watching this," he thought. "Let the battle...begin!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**A/N:** So, there you have it! While admittedly, it's much shorter than the previous chapters, I think it's a good way to start off the next 'arc' in the story. Remember at the end of the first story when I mentioned evil older brothers? Well...yeah, this is it. It's going to be a Pokémon battle between Paul and Reggie! However, as it plays out, it will eventually become an emotional turmoil between pretty much everyone involved. I hope you guys are excited as I am!

Now then, aside from school, real life and "Pokémon: Contest Chronicles", another reason why I took some long with this chapter was because I went back to the original "DP Love" story and while I don't hate it, I did think that there were some things in it that could have been better. So I spent the past few months re-writing the first chapter of "DP Love: Series of Dawn x Paul." It hasn't been uploaded yet (except on the Bulbagarden Forums), but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out.

I planned to rewrite **all** of the chapters in "DP Love," including a massive rewriting of the "Seaside Galaxy" chapters. But then I realized that it's pretty silly for me to be rewriting the first story when I'm not even halfway through finishing the second story. I do still have plans on rewriting the first fanfiction eventually, but for now I'll concentrate more on this fanfiction (and of course, "Pokémon: Contest Chronicles).

**Tl;dr** I spent some time rewriting the first story. Realized that second story needs to be finished first.

Once again, sorry for being gone for so long. I hope you all found this chapter to be worth the wait. Please, feel free to leave a review telling me what you think, what you liked, what you hated. I'll try to reply to each one.

**Next time:** The battle between Paul and Reggie begins as Paul Sr., Regina, and Dawn all watch from the sidelines! Who will win between the two? Can Paul get through to Reggie before it is too late? And who will Paul choose to save, his girlfriend Dawn or his mother Regina?


	12. Brother vs Brother: Part Two

**Let's see, when was the last time this was updated? August of last year...holy crap, I'm getting bad at this. I'm so sorry for the long delay! I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Reggie took his place, standing on the opposite end from his brother. Paul Sr. stood in the middle of the makeshift battlefield and raised his arms up. "This shall be a four-on-four Pokémon battle!" he proclaimed. "It will be between my two sons: Reggie and Paul! They will be fighting for the lives of two captured maidens! If Paul wins, Dawn shall be freed, but his mother will perish to the sea below! However if Reggie wins, then Regina shall be safe but Dawn is the one who will be taken to a watery grave."

Regina and Dawn still couldn't believe the stipulations that we're in place for the battle. Their lives were at stake and it seemed like Reggie could care less what happens. This shocked them greatly.

Paul Sr. turned to Reggie. "Are you ready, son?" he asked. Reggie nodded his head. He had a cold look in his eyes. Paul Sr. turned to his other son. "How about you, Paul?" he asked. Paul just stood there, unable to speak. He was still trying to fully comprehend everything taking place. "I'll take your silence as a yes!"

He then raised his right arm in the air, an evil grin on his face. "_I'm going to enjoy watching this_," he thought. "Let the battle...begin!"

"Wait!" Paul shouted.

"Oh, what is it?!" Paul Sr. asked, angrily.

"I-I still don't understand," Paul said. "Reggie, why are you doing this? Why are you are on his side?!"

Reggie only glared at his younger brother. "You wouldn't understand," he said. "It's just personal things between me and him."

"What do you mean personal things?" asked Paul, confused.

"Reggie, please! Stop this!" Regina pleaded from her aerial prison. "I don't know what's going on between you and your father, but I can tell you that sacrificing my life or Dawn's isn't worth it."

"Ignore her Reggie," ordered Paul Sr. "She's trying to hold you back like she did with me. This is for this family's own good. Now hurry and start this battle now!"

Reggie looked at his father and nodded his head. "Alright, I'll start!" Reggie shouted. "Go, Staraptor!"

Reggie threw his Poké Ball out into the field and Staraptor appeared, ready to battle. Paul Sr. grinned as Staraptor spread its wings out. "Interesting," he said. "Say Reggie, that Staraptor wouldn't happen to have evolved from that Starly you caught many years ago, would it?"

"As a matter of fact, it is," answered Reggie. "Staraptor is the only reminder of the only memory I have of you and me spending time together. I've kept him on my team and trained him so that one day I can face you again and defeat you in a battle."

"Well, I feel flattered that you kept him," replied Paul Sr. "Let's see how he holds up now."

Reggie turned back to his younger brother. "Enough stalling!" shouted Reggie. "Now, I've already sent out my first Pokémon! Now either you send out your Pokémon or you can just forfeit. The choice is yours."

Paul looked up at his mother, who was precariously dangling over the edge at a height that would undeniably kill her. He then looked back Dawn, who was in the same situation in his mother was in. No matter what he could do, at least one of them would die. Paul took a deep breath and reluctantly took out a Poké Ball. "I'm sorry mom...and Dawn," he sighed. "I don't have a choice."

He then threw the Poké Ball into the air. "Luxray, stand by!" he shouted.

There was a bright red light and Luxray appeared on the field. He dug his claws into the ground, ready to battle. Regina and Dawn only sighed. "So, this is really going to happen?" Regina asked, sadly.

Dawn could see the sadness on Regina's face. "_Cheer up Regina_," thought Dawn. "_Surely, Paul has a plan to rescue us both. At least, I hope he does_."

Reggie scoffed. "As if I didn't expect you to send him out onto the field first. You are so predictable."

Staraptor and Luxray stared each other down. Staraptor narrowed its eyes, glaring at his furry opponent. Meanwhile, Luxray bared his fangs at Staraptor. Sparks flew off his sharp teeth as electricity circulated through his fangs and body.

"Alright! Round One: Staraptor vs. Luxray...and BEGIN!" shouted Paul Sr.

"Staraptor, use Steel Wing!" ordered Reggie.

Staraptor quickly took flight and flew towards Luxray. His wings began to glow white, brimming with power. "Luxray, counter with Charge Beam!" Paul shouted.

Luxray quickly fired a long beam of electricity at Staraptor. Staraptor remained in place, unfazed by the impeding attack. "Staraptor, dodge it with Agility!" Reggie shouted.

Right before the Charge Beam made contact, Staraptor briefly disappeared from sight and quickly reappeared, completely avoiding the strong electric attack. He lunged at Luxray, this time faster than ever! His glowing right wing struck Luxray across the face. Paul gasped as Luxray flew back towards him. Luxray landed just only a few inches away from his feet. "_That Staraptor has grown stronger since last time I saw it_," thought Paul.

"Excellent maneuver, Staraptor!" cheered Paul Sr. "You have trained it well, Reggie!"

"Hey, you're the referee! You're not supposed to pick sides!" scolded Paul.

Luxray shook his head and quickly recovered from the Steel Wing attack. Reggie saw this and knew that he had to react quickly. "Staraptor, use Steel Wing again!" he shouted.

Staraptor quickly flew back around with bright, glowing wings, ready to strike again. "Come on Luxray! Fight back with Iron Tail!" Paul shouted. As Staraptor closed in on Luxray, Luxray's tail began to glow. Right when Staraptor was about to strike, Luxray lunged his tail forward and blocked Staraptor's Steel Wing! The two attacks canceled each other out and Staraptor stumbled back away from Luxray. "This is your chance! Now use Charge Beam!" Paul shouted.

Luxray then crouched down and fired another Charge Beam at Staraptor. "Dodge it Staraptor!" Reggie shouted.

Staraptor quickly soared towards the sky high above, dodging the attack.

As the battle went on, Dawn and Regina remained helpless up high above the ocean, dangling over the sharp rocks down below. All they could do was watch the battle and await the end.

Suddenly, Staraptor flew in close near Dawn. Dawn then had an idea. "_Something may be wrong with Reggie, but maybe his Pokémon can help us!" _she thought.

"Staraptor, quick! Help us!" shouted Dawn.

"Yes! That's right!" agreed Regina. "You can help us out of this situation! Just use Steel Wing to cut us down!"

"Ignore them, Staraptor!" commanded Reggie. "Focus on the battle!"

Staraptor only glared at the two. From that glare, both Regina and Dawn could tell that Staraptor was in no helping mood. Regina figured that whatever made Reggie act the way he's acting now has also affected Staraptor, and perhaps his other Pokémon as well. Any hopes of both girls being saved by one of the Pokémon have vanished.

"Use Brave Bird!" Reggie shouted. Staraptor then began to quickly dive back down towards Luxray. "Luxray, Thunder now!" shouted Paul. Luxray then unleashed all of its power into one single lightening bolt. The electricity crackled through the sky towards a now bright-blue glowing Staraptor. "Staraptor, dodge it with Agility!" Reggie shouted.

Staraptor, still glowing with power, quickly evaded the Thunder attack by suddenly disappearing from sight and reappearing only seconds later. "Keep at it, Luxray!" Paul shouted. Luxray desperately fired more lightening bolts at the large bird, but Reggie's Staraptor continued to dodge every bolt of lightening with great speed. He was just too quick for him to hit. Staraptor then tackled Luxray head-on, sending him tumbling back towards his trainer. Paul only gritted his teeth as Staraptor flew back to his side of the field.

"Come on Paul," taunted Reggie. "I thought Luxray was the ace of your team."

"Yes Paul," agreed Paul Sr. "Is this really the best your Pokémon can do? How is it that you have devoted the most time to strengthening your Pokémon but Reggie is outdoing you in every way possible? Clearly I made a huge mistake in thinking you were the superior son."

Paul only let out a frustrated growl.

Back on the field, Luxray slowly picked himself up off the ground. He breathed heavily. He became exhausted after firing many lightning bolts. "I thought you would have learned by now, Paul," Reggie continued taunting. "There's more to a battle than just having a type-advantage over your opponent."

Reggie then took note of the tired Luxray on the field. "And thanks to your carelessness, your Luxray is already exhausted," he added.

Reggie then looked up and saw Dawn hanging on top of the cliff, watching the battle unfold before them. He then remembered the stipulation for the battle. "Oh I see now," he smirked. "I guess mom is the one you want to save. I guess you don't love Dawn as much as you thought you did."

"What?! That's not true!" denied Paul. "I love both her and my mother!"

"Well, you can't save both of them," reminded Reggie.

"Reggie, how can you be okay with this?" Paul asked, angrily. "Don't you love mom?"

"Of course I do," replied Reggie. "That's why I want to win this battle! So I can save her!"

"But what about Dawn?" Paul asked. "I thought you like her too?"

Reggie looked up at Dawn, staring at her with a cold glare. "If anything Reggie's doing you a favor by getting rid of her," answered Paul Sr. "All that girl has done is make you weaker than you were before. If I were you, I'd focus more on the battle than those two. I mean, it doesn't matter either way if you win or lose."

"I wasn't asking for your opinion!" snapped Paul.

"Enough!" Reggie shouted. Reggie then held up Staraptor's Poké Ball. "Staraptor, return!"

Staraptor then retreated into his Poké Ball, much to everyone's confusion. "Huh? Reggie's switching Pokémon?" Dawn asked, confused.

"What are you doing?!" Paul Sr. asked, sternly. "Staraptor was making short work of Luxray!"

"He was only softening him up," replied Reggie. "I have another Pokémon in mind that I want to use to finish off Luxray!"

Reggie reached for another Poké Ball. He then threw it into the air. "Electabuzz, go!" he shouted. Electabuzz popped out from his Poké Ball and appeared back onto the field, ready for battle.

Once Electabuzz appeared on the field, Paul noticed something right away. "Wait a minute, isn't that my Electabuzz?" he asked. "The one I sent to you when I caught Luxio? What are you doing with him?!"

"You told me to take care of him why you were away," reminded Reggie. "I've been keeping him in shape. I even taught him some new moves."

Paul looked up at his Electabuzz and noticed how menacing he looked. He gave a nasty glare to Paul's Luxray, who was still trying to regain focus. Electabuzz grinded his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. "As you can see, little brother, your Electabuzz isn't happy about being replaced by Luxray," continued Reggie. "He's wanted to show Luxray a thing or two for quite a while."

"Well then, we better not put it off any longer," said Paul Sr. "Round Two: Electabuzz vs. Luxray...BEGIN!"

"Electabuzz, show no mercy with Brick Break!" shouted Reggie.

Electabuzz's right forearm began to glow brightly and he lunged towards Luxray. "Dodge, it Luxray!" ordered Paul.

Luxray quickly jumped to the side and avoided Electabuzz's Brick Break attack. "Quick Luxray, use Iron Tail!" Luxray's tail quickly turned to iron and Luxray swung it towards Electabuzz. "Show him your strength power Electabuzz! Use ThunderPunch!"

Electabuzz raised his right forearm and blocked Luxray's Iron Tail. He then quickly harnessed all the electric energy in his body into his left fist. He then punched Luxray right in the face. The burst of electricity from his left arm lit up the entire battlefield. Everybody quickly turned away to shield their eyes from the intense brightness of the attack. It was if a flash grenade went off in the center of the battlefield.

Luxray violently tumbled back towards Paul's side of the field. When Paul's eyes managed to recover, he saw Luxray lying still on the battlefield. "Oh no, Luxray!" Paul shouted, worriedly. "Luxray, are you alright?!" Luxray moaned as the electric charge from Electabuzz's ThunderPunch coursed through his body, paralyzing him. "Come on Luxray! Get up!"

"That ThunderPunch attack was incredible!" commented Regina. "I bet that electricity could power an entire city for weeks!"

Paul anxiously watched as his Luxray tried his hardest to regain feeling in his body. But he could only lift his head up a few inches off the ground before becoming unconscious. Regina and Dawn gasped. Luxray could battle no more.

Paul Sr. raised his hand in the air. "Luxray is unable to battle! The winner of this round: Electabuzz!" he announced.

He turned his attention to Reggie and his Electabuzz. Electabuzz grinned as he stared down the defeated Luxray. Paul slumped onto his knees. "Talk about irony," commented Paul Sr. "You took a Pokémon that Paul threw away and turned it into something powerful! And it managed to easily defeat his replacement! I'm impressed Reggie."

Regina and Dawn felt sorry for Paul. They could see him slumped over his Luxray, visibly shaken. It had been a while since Paul's Luxray had lost a battle. "Come on Paul!" cheered Regina. "Don't give up yet! I know you can do it!"

"Quiet you!" snapped Paul Sr. "Oh! Actually, that reminds me..."

He held up the remote and pressed a button. Suddenly, Dawn began falling towards the sea. Dawn screamed as he fell faster and faster. "Dawn!" Paul and Regina shouted. Dawn fell for about 20 feet before Paul Sr. pressed another button and stopped her rapid descent. Dawn's head snapped forward. "Oowww," groaned Dawn, as she felt a sharp pain in her ribs and neck from the whiplash.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Regina asked, worriedly.

"I'm okay..." Dawn replied, meekly.

Paul glared at his father. "What did you do that for?!" he asked, angrily.

"I thought I would do that to remind you of why exactly you want to win the battle...that is if you really care about her," answered Paul Sr.

Paul looked back down to his unconscious Luxray. He clenched his fists angrily as he tried to control himself. "What are you going to do now?" taunted Reggie. "Are you going to cry?"

"Shut up," growled Paul, as he retreated Luxray back into his Poké Ball.

"Go ahead! Cry! Get angry! Act like a little baby!" jeered Reggie. "That's all you can do! That's all you could do!"

"I said shut up!" shouted Paul.

"Remember when dad first left us? You just mopped around, crying and waiting for something to happen. It was me who had to lift this family back up. You're weak Paul! You've always have been! You've got to be one of the most pathetic people I have ever met!"

"That's enough, Reggie!" Regina shouted.

Everyone turned towards Regina. "I don't know what's gotten into you, but that is no way to speak to your younger brother!" scolded Regina.

Reggie turned back to his younger brother, who was still staring at the ground, trying hard not to lose his temper. "Look at you, so emotionally frustrated," taunted Reggie. "Is it any wonder what dad thinks you're a failure?"

"Enough!" snapped Paul.

Paul then got back onto his feet. "You really think that just because you managed to defeat me using one of MY Pokémon to do so, that gives you the right to talk down to me?" he asked, angrily. "We'll, it doesn't. The fact of the matter is this: unlike you, I never quit. Sure, I have had my fair share of losses and screw-ups, but I never give up. The only people who think that giving up is an option are the ones who are weak!"

"And if there's anyone who's weak, it's you! Once you lost your battle against Brandon at the Battle Pyramid, you just gave up being a trainer. You quit all because you lost one too many times. You couldn't even beat me with your own Pokémon! Instead, you had to use mine. Just goes to show you how much you care about your own Pokémon! In reality, you're the one who is weak!"

Dawn and Regina looked over and couldn't help but smile at Paul's determination. "_Come on Paul, don't let Reggie get to you,_" thought Dawn. "_I know you can beat him. Oh...but if you do win the battle, then Regina..._"

Dawn then looked across towards a hanging Regina, who was having similar thoughts. "_I just don't know what to do,_" thought Regina. "_I mean, normally I wouldn't care who won the battle. And Paul's definitely getting into it, but...with the way things are. I mean, it would be nice if Reggie won and I was spared, but at the cost of Dawn's life?_"

Paul Sr. noticed the two damsels silently pondering to themselves and smiled. "Funny, you two don't seem to be in a talkative mood," he joked. "Good. That's the way I like it. Now hurry up and send out your next Pokémon, Paul!"

Paul grabbed another Poke Ball. "Electabuzz may be a powerful Pokémon, but you think he's unstoppable just because you used him to take out one of my Pokémon? Oh please...I have a team of Pokémon that can easily wipe the floor with him!"

Paul threw the Poké Ball up into the air. "Torterra, stand by!" he shouted.

The Poké Ball popped and out came a Pokémon. But it wasn't the Pokémon Paul wanted! Instead of his prized Torterra, out on the field was a Prinplup. "Huh?!" Paul asked, confused.

"Funny, that's not what Torterra usually looks like," joked Paul Sr.

"Hold on a minute! I'm sure I grabbed Torterra's Poké Ball," said Paul.

"Huh, I didn't know Paul had a Prinplup," said Regina.

While Paul dug through his pockets, going through his Poké Balls, Dawn noticed something about the Prinplup. "Hey, wait a minute! That's my Prinplup!" shouted Dawn (A/N: I evolved Dawn's Piplup in my story).

"What?!" gasped Paul. "How did I get stuck with your Prinplup?"

Everybody turned towards Paul Sr. who was nonchalantly scratching the back of his neck. "Oh well, while you were all unconscious," he began, "I may have switched out some of your Pokémon with Dawn's."

"You what?!" growled Paul.

"A bit ironic, since you just criticized Reggie for using Pokémon other than his own," added Paul Sr.

Prinplup looked all around her, confused as to what was going on. She looked up and saw her trainer, Dawn, hanging off the side of a cliff. She immediately became worried for her trainer. Prinplup then looked up and saw Electabuzz glaring at her and smiling very wickedly. Some sparks flew from his antennae and he cracked his knuckles. Prinplup felt intimidated.

"Don't worry Prinplup!" cheered Dawn. "Electabuzz may seem scary, but you can beat him! I know you can!"

Paul Sr. and Reggie snickered. Dawn ignored them and turned towards Paul. Before she could open her mouth, Paul Sr. knew exactly what she was going to say. "Dawn, I'd stop if I were you," he said. He then held up his remote. "You try to help little Paul, I'll make sure you'll feel whiplash until next week."

"Hey, that's not fair!" argued Regina. "If you're going to switch my son's Pokémon..."

"Oh I'm sure he'll be alright," butted in Reggie. "If he really loves Dawn as much as he says he does, then he'll have no problems defeating me with her Pokémon."

"Alright enough stalling, Round Three: Electabuzz vs. Prinplup...BEGIN!" Paul Sr. announced.

"Electabuzz, charge and use ThunderPunch!" shouted Reggie.

"Oh no, not again!" thought Paul.

Electabuzz quickly lunged at Prinplup while rearing his right fist back. Prinplup quickly jumped out of the way, causing Electabuzz to ThunderPunch the ground. "Don't stop! Keep at it, Electabuzz!" commanded Reggie.

"Prinplup, keep dodging it!" ordered Paul.

Prinplup continued jumping around on the battlefield, trying her hardest to avoid Electabuzz's ThunderPunch. Meanwhile, Paul was struggling to figure out what moves Prinplup knew how to do. "_Well, it's a water-type Pokémon, so it has to know this move_," he thought.

"Okay Prinplup, give it all you got!" he shouted. "Use...Water Gun!"

Prinplup stopped and looked at Paul bewildered. Prinplup then turned back to Electabuzz and quickly fired a beam of ice energy at Electabuzz. "Uh...y-yeah, that's right!" stammered Paul. "Use Ice Beam Prinplup! That works too!"

"How pathetic," laughed Reggie. "Use Protect, Electabuzz!"

Electabuzz held his arms up across his face and a green glowing barrier appeared all around him, blocking out the Ice Beam attack. "Now, use Brick Break!"

Electabuzz's right forearm began to glow. He lunged towards Prinplup and punched her square in the face! "Prinplup!" cried Dawn.

Paul watched as Prinplup tried to recover from Brick Break. "_This isn't good_," he thought. "_I don't know anything about Prinplup! I don't even know what other moves it can use! Not to mention, she's a Water-type Pokémon going up against a powerful Electric-type Pokémon. If ThunderPunch managed to knock out Luxray with one swing, then I doubt Prinplup will do any better. My chances of winning aren't good._"

Paul then looked back up at Dawn and Regina. They were both worried about the outcome of the battle. Seeing Dawn and his mother literally clinging onto their lives made Paul all the more determined to try harder. "_Okay, think Paul_," he thought. "_What moves would a Prinplup know beside Ice Beam?_"

Paul tried hard to think of another move. Reggie, however, refused to give him the opportunity. "Electabuzz, finish Prinplup off with another Brick Break!" he shouted. Electabuzz reacted quickly and charged at Prinplup!

Paul then suddenly had a thought. "_Okay, it's a Prinplup, so that means it has to know this move_," he thought. He focused back onto the battlefield. "Prinplup, dodge and use Metal Claw now!" he called out.

Prinplup jumped, narrowly avoiding another Brick Break to the face! Prinplup's flipper began to glow brightly. Before she could strike, Electabuzz tried to counter with another Brick Break. But Prinplup used her Metal Claw to block Electabuzz's Brick Break attack. Prinplup and Electabuzz fought with everything they had to overpower the other. The two glared at each other as they pushed each other back and forth in a test of strength. Finally, Prinplup managed to gain the upper hand as Electabuzz began sliding back. Reggie saw this and knew he had to act quickly. "Electabuzz, use ThunderPunch!"

"Prinplup, stand back and use Ice Beam!"

Electabuzz quickly gathered electric energy into his forearm and quickly reared his arm back. Prinplup quickly jumped back, narrowly missing the ThunderPunch attack. Prinplup followed up by firing a massive Ice Beam attack at Electabuzz. Electabuzz was hit by the Ice Beam and he stumbled back. "Quick, while he's disoriented, use Metal Claw!" ordered Paul.

Prinplup's flipper began to glow again. She charged at the dazed Electabuzz and struck him across the face with a sharp Metal Claw attack, managing to know him off his feet!

"Alright, Prinplup!" cheered Dawn.

"I wouldn't be too excited if I were you!" sneered Reggie.

Prinplup stood on the field with her arms proudly on her waist. But suddenly, Prinplup fell to the ground as her body suddenly became numb. "Prinplup, what's wrong?" Paul asked.

Prinplup didn't reply, but Paul could see a fair bit of electricity radiating from her body. "No, she's been paralyzed!" grunted Paul.

"Don't tell me you forgot about Electabuzz's ability Static?" Reggie asked. "If Electabuzz is hit by a physical attack, then whoever attacked him will become paralyzed."

"Oh no!" worried Dawn. Paul only grunted, frustrated.

Electabuzz got back onto his feet and smirked at the paralyzed Prinplup. Prinplup struggled to overcome the paralysis in her body. "Come on Prinplup, pull it together!" Paul shouted.

"It's no use. Regardless of what happens, Prinplup won't last much longer," boasted Reggie. "In fact...Electabuzz, finish off Prinplup with Giga Impact!"

Electabuzz's body was surrounded by a yellowish-orange energy, which was then followed by a purple energy sphere. The two energies swirled around one another as Electabuzz charged at Prinplup. "Use Ice Beam, Prinplup!" shouted Paul.

Prinplup fought through the paralysis and launched another Ice Beam at Electabuzz. But Electabuzz's energies easily cancelled the attack out. Electabuzz tackled Prinplup head-on with an enormously powerful headbutt! The attack was so powerful, it sent her flying. "No!" cried Paul. Prinplup landed face-first on the ground, battered and beaten. "Come on, Prinplup! Shake it off and get up!"

Prinplup remained unconscious on the field, not responding to any of Paul's commands. Electabuzz stood on the other side of the field, panting heavily after exerting all of his strength into his Giga Impact attack. Everyone watched the field, hoping for any signs of life from Prinplup, but she didn't make a sound. "No...Prinplup," worried Dawn.

"How pathetic," sneered Reggie. He turned towards Paul Sr. "Dad, call it."

Paul Sr. nodded his head. But just as he was about to raise his hand and call the round in favor of Electabuzz, everyone heard Prinplup stirring. Slowly, Prinplup picked herself up off the ground. Her body may have been numbed and beaten, but she refused to stay down. Reggie and Paul Sr. were both surprised by her determination. Paul, admittedly, had no idea that Dawn's Pokémon could be so resilient.

At last, Prinplup managed to stand back up on her feet. Paul smiled as Prinplup looked back up at a captive Dawn. "I have to hand it to you Prinplup," he said, "I never thought you could survive an attack like that."

"Well I can guarantee that she won't last a second time!" interrupted Reggie. "Electabuzz, use Giga Impact again!"

Electabuzz quickly began to charge up another energy shield for Giga Impact. Paul knew he had to act fast. He knew that Ice Beam and Metal Claw wouldn't power through. "_Come on Paul, think!_" he said to himself. "_There have to have been a time when you saw Dawn battle with Prinplup._"

He then suddenly remembered. "_Wait! The contest battle with Fantina! She used Prinplup in that battle! And I was in the stands watching._"

He turned back to the battle. "Prinplup, dodge and use Whirlpool!"

Prinplup, with much difficulty, managed to evade another Giga Impact from Electabuzz. She jumped high into the air and then began spinning round and round, head held towards the sky forming a vicious, spiraling Whirlpool from her beak. The radius of the Whirlpool was enough to cover one side of the battle field. Then she threw it towards Electabuzz, like throwing a Frisbee made of water! "Hurry! Use Protect!" ordered Reggie.

Electabuzz quickly put his arms up, creating a barrier that shielded him from Prinplup's Whirlpool. As soon as the Whirlpool dissipated, Electabuzz lowered his guard and dropped the barrier. "Use ThunderPunch!" shouted Reggie.

"Now Prinplup, stop him with Ice Beam!" shouted Paul.

While Electabuzz charged at Prinplup with an electrified fist, Prinplup attempted to fire an Ice Beam towards him, but the paralysis initially stopped her. Nonetheless, once Electabuzz was about to strike, she managed to fire off an Ice Beam and succeeded in freezing his fist into a block of ice before he could make contact. Electabuzz stopped dead in his tracks. "Yes!" cheered Dawn.

"Now use Metal Claw!"

Prinplup's flipper began to glow. Prinplup was about to strike Electabuzz with a Metal Claw, but the paralysis took hold again, numbing her body and stopping her attack. "Oh no! Prinplup!" worried Dawn.

"This is your chance, Electabuzz! Use Brick Break!"

Electabuzz raised his frozen forearm high into the air and delivered a hellish uppercut to Prinplup, sending her tumbling towards the center of the field. The impact was powerful enough to break the ice surrounding his arm.

Prinplup landed on her back with the wind knocked out of her. "Get up, Prinplup! Come on!" Paul cheered. Prinplup struggled to get back up. The paralysis was getting worse with every second and she had taken too much physical abuse from her Electric opponent. It was clear to everyone that she wouldn't last much longer. "I think it's time to end this battle!" roared Reggie. "Electabuzz...Giga Impact!"

Electabuzz squatted down and began to harass all of his strength and power. Two energies began swirling around his body once more and sparks began to shoot off from his body. Paul watched anxiously as Prinplup battled to overcome the paralysis and retaliate in some way. "_Come on Prinplup! Move!_" he thought. But Prinplup just couldn't take it any more.

Electabuzz then ferociously took off towards Prinplup. It looked like a giant volt of electricity was headed straight for Prinplup, howling and growling along the way! Dawn's heart was pounding as she watched everything unfold. Finally, she couldn't stand it any longer! "Prinplup, use Bide now!" Dawn shouted at the top of her voice.

"I said no helping!" scolded Paul Sr.

Nevertheless, Prinplup heard her trainer's command and she began to glow. It was then that Electabuzz nailed Prinplup with Giga Impact. Prinplup was knocked back, but she continued to endure the attack and absorb the impact. Paralyzed and battered, Prinplup held on and remained conscious for as long as she could.

Then, running on pure adrenaline, Prinplup landed on her feet and immediately fired back with a strong, bright beam of light, aimed directly at Electabuzz. "Use Protect, Electabuzz!" ordered Reggie.

But Electabuzz was too tired to put up another Protect barrier. He was exhausted from using Giga Impact. He was struck by the beam of light from Prinplup. The impact of Prinplup's counterattack created a huge cloud of smoke, which covered the whole battlefield. Everyone covered their eyes to protect them from the sand that had been kicked up from the ground.

Moments later, the smoke began to slowly clear up. Everyone anxiously awaited to see the results of the last attack. "_Impossible! Did Prinplup manage to defeat Electabuzz?_" thought Regina.

"_There's no way a Pokémon like Prinplup could win this battle!_" thought Paul Sr.

Finally, the smoke cleared and on the battlefield laid two Pokémon, both knocked unconscious and unable to continue with the battle. Paul Sr. raised his arms. "Neither Pokémon are able to continue battling," announced Paul Sr. "This round is a draw!"

Reggie growled. He was not happy by the defeat of his Electabuzz. Paul, on the other hand, had a newfound respect for Dawn's Prinplup, even if it didn't technically win the battle. The two of them retreated their Pokémon back into their Poké Balls. "Well, seeing as how both of you lost that round..." mentioned Paul Sr.

He pressed a button on his remote...and both Regina and Dawn began hurling towards the sharp rocks below them. "Mom! Dawn!" cried Paul. The two of them fell about 20 feet before Paul Sr. suddenly stopped them in mid-air. Both Dawn and Regina received their fair share of whiplash and groaned. "Mom! Dawn! Are you already?!" Paul asked, worriedly.

"Oh actually..." mumbled Paul Sr. He pressed the button again, causing Dawn to fall again. "What are you doing?!" Paul asked, angrily.

Right before Dawn hit the rocks, Paul Sr. pressed the button again and stopped her falling, twenty feet above the rocks. After all of that, Dawn felt excruciating pain from the whiplash. She was then slowly lifted back up to about 150 feet off the ground. "What did I tell you about helping him?" scolded Paul Sr. "I warned you!"

"It serves her right," sneered Reggie.

Dawn moaned in agony. She felt an intense burning sensation throughout her body, no doubt caused by the friction from the rope holding up. "Paul may have gotten lucky with your Prinplup," Reggie told Dawn, "but he's still down one more Pokémon than me."

"That proves nothing," wheezed Dawn. "Paul will win this! You'll see!"

"And what if he does win?" asked Paul Sr. "Will you be happy seeing Regina fall to her death?"

"W-Well...n-no," stammered Dawn.

"Why are you suddenly rooting for Paul now?" Reggie asked.

"Because...I...I hate to see him lose," answered Dawn.

"Of course, because if he loses, you die," replied Reggie. "You rather see mom be killed instead of you."

"I never said that!" snapped Dawn.

"You don't need to," rebutted Reggie. "I've always taken you for secretly being a stupid, selfish girl and that just proves it! It's no wonder Paul fell in love with you. You both are horrible people."

"Shut up!" Dawn shouted, angrily. "I don't want to see Regina be killed anymore than she wants to see me be killed! I really do like Regina and I think she's a sweet and caring lady! And it makes me sad that you're putting her through this!"

"Yeah right, you're only saying that just to make yourself look good. If you really cared about her, you wouldn't have made it clear whose side you're on. I give mom credit for staying quiet and remaining neutral. Well I assume she is, anyway."

Everyone looked up at Regina, who was still reeling from the whiplash. She heard everything that was just said by Dawn and Reggie. "I...I just wish I could wake up and have this all go away," she whimpered.

"Don't worry mom," Reggie replied. "I'll win this battle and everything will be back to normal."

"Are you serious?!" snapped Paul. "How is everything going to normal again with him?!"

"You don't get it, do you little brother?" asked Reggie.

"Get what? What's there to get?"

Reggie then stared at the ground, as he began to reminisce back to when he was a kid, the time before Paul was born. "You don't know this, but there was a time when dad and I were really close and he and mom were happy to be married. We were a happy family. When I was little, me and dad would always spend time together. He would teach me all about Pokémon and battling. I remember when I caught my first Pokémon, using his Totodile. It still remains one of the happiest moments of my life."

Paul Sr. grinned, while Paul continued to listen. "After catching Starly, I wanted to be strong and win a lot of Pokémon battles, so that dad could be proud of me. He always pushed me to be the best. But back then, I couldn't live up to what he wanted. I failed him time and time again. But I didn't want to give up. I knew that if I continued to train harder and harder, I would have shown him what I was made of."

Reggie then looked up from the ground and glared right into his eyes. "And then you came along and ruined everything," he growled.

"Me? What did I do?" Paul asked, confused.

"Once you arrived, mom and dad focused all of their attention on you! Dad didn't pay any attention to me...well except to berate me, all because of you! You took away my chance to prove myself to him. You continued to drive him away! It was because of you that dad lost hope in both of us and eventually left us!"

Regina and Dawn watched as they saw Reggie clenching his fist, almost on the verge of breaking down. "When dad left the family, and you and mom spent your days sulking and crying your eyes out, I knew that I had to step up and keep everyone together. During that time, I tried to put aside my feelings towards you, if not for the family's sake, but deep down..."

Reggie then glared at Paul. This particular glare was something had never seen from his brother. It almost frightened him. "I've always hated you, Paul!" he shouted. "I never forgave you for driving our dad away! That's why I want to win this battle...I want you to suffer! I want you to pay for all of those years of pain that you caused me and mom! I want you to know the pain we both felt...by taking away a person you hold dear."

Dawn and Regina were shocked to hear all of this coming from Reggie. With the way that he was always smiling, they never knew that he held these grudges. Paul Sr. looked towards his son, Reggie. "Reggie," he began, "I never realized what a fool I was giving up on you. If this battle is any indication, you would have become stronger before my very eyes had I not left the family."

"It's alright dad," replied Reggie. "Once this is over, we can work even harder."

"Oh come on, you really cannot being buy all the crap dad's been telling you!" Paul said, finally.

Reggie suddenly turned back to his little brother. "Seriously, take a good look at him Reggie," said Paul. "I have a hard time believing that you winning this battle will suddenly change everything between you and him."

"Of course you would think that, seeing as how you're no longer his favorite," explained Reggie.

"I was never his favorite!" argued Paul.

"What about back in the Sunmoon Islands?" Reggie asked.

"What about the Sunmoon Islands?" replied Paul.

"Don't play dumb with me! Back at the Sunmoon Islands, dad asked you to stand beside him in Team Galactic!"

"Right," agreed Paul Sr. "Apparently, that was a big mistake. Reggie was clearly the superior choice in that matter."

"For once, dad is acknowledging me and the strength of my Pokémon!"

"Even though Electabuzz isn't your Pokémon, it's mine," reminded Paul. "Sure, I sent him to you to take care of him, but it still stands, you used **my** Pokémon to defeat me."

Paul then realized something. "You know, maybe that's why you retreated Staraptor," he said. "Because you know you can't beat me with your own Pokémon! Your own Pokémon failed you when you went up against Brandon at the Battle Pyramid. Maybe, deep down you know how pathetic and weak you are!"

"What did you say to me?!" Reggie asked, angrily.

"Oh what's wrong? You can talk down to me no problem, but suddenly you don't like it when I talk down to you? I guess it just shows that you really are weak. You tell me I'm the one who drove dad away. Well here's the thing. Dad never liked me to begin with. He already had a low standard for me. But he liked you at first and then you started to disappoint him. So really, when you think hard about it, it's actually your fault he left."

Reggie gritted his teeth and glared at Paul. "You're putting the blame on me?!" he asked, angrily.

"Why are you getting so mad?" Paul asked. "Is it because it's true? It's easy to put down someone else, but when the spotlight's on you, suddenly you can't take it."

"It's not that!" snapped Reggie.

"That's exactly what it is! You are the one who is weak! Maybe mom and dad were right to think that you were a girl. You sure have mood swings like one."

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT A GIRL!" roared Reggie.

"Stop it you two!" shouted Dawn.

Everyone turned towards Dawn. "This is no way to settle these issues!"

"Of course you would say that," murmured Paul Sr. "Anything to avoid dying, right?"

"You shut up!" snapped Dawn. "Reggie, don't you see that your father is a lying jerk!" shouted Dawn. "All of this is not worth his attention! He's just an evil man who is using you! He doesn't really care about you or Regina! All he's doing is causing more problems for everyone! He's brainwashing you by telling you everything you want to here! Please Reggie, just listen to me!"

"Oh shut up, will you?!" snapped Reggie. "You really are one of the most obnoxious, loud-mouthed people I have ever met!"

"Yes!" agreed Paul Sr.

"Really, every time you talk, it sounds like someone is scraping a metal razor against my eye drums!"

"That's exactly what she sounds like!" Paul Sr. said.

"You know, you really are like Paul in every single way! You think you're this perfect, friendly, and caring human being who can be friends with anyone. Well you're not fooling me."

"I'm not trying to fool you! I'm trying to help you!" pleaded Dawn.

"Save it!" replied Reggie. "I don't need any help! I see things clearly now!"

Reggie then focused his attention back to the field. He took out another Poké Ball. "Okay Paul, you want to see the strength of my Pokémon?" he asked. "Well here it comes!"

Reggie threw the Poké Ball into the air. "Go, Houndoom!" Reggie shouted. The Poké Ball opened up and a fierce-looking Houndoom appeared on the field, barking loudly and baring his fangs. His father was impressed. "A Houndoom, eh? He looks fierce," he commented.

"I caught him while I was collecting some berries for the Pokémon on Route 214," explained Reggie. "We haven't had much time to train, but I'm sure he'll do just fine."

"I think so too," praised Reggie Sr.

Paul looked up at the Houndoom. The Houndoom gritted his teeth and growled at Paul. He breathed fire through his nostrils and dug his paws into the sand. "Come on Paul, let's go!' taunted Paul Sr. "Send out your next Pokémon already!"

Paul took a deep breath. He looked up at Dawn and Regina. Dawn was closer to the sharp rocks than his mother was. "_Hang in there, girls_," he thought. "_I'll figure something out real soon_."

Paul fumbled through the Poké Balls in his pocket, pondering on what Pokémon to use next. He remembered what his father said earlier. "_So if dad switched out my Pokémon with some of Dawn's Pokémon, there's no telling which of my Pokémon he took away_," he thought.

"Hurry up, will you?!" scolded Paul Sr.

"Hold on, I'm thinking!" Paul shouted back. "It would have been quicker had _someone_ not switched out my Pokémon."

"Just pick something," said Reggie. "I doubt it'll make a difference what you use."

After a few moments, Paul decided on a Pokémon. He grabbed a Poké Ball and took it out of his pocket. "I hope this is the right one," he said. He then threw it into the air. "Magmortar, stand by!" he called out.

The Poké Ball popped out...and Magmortar appeared out on the field! "_Good, it's actually my Pokémon this time_," he thought.

"A strange choice, coming from you," said Reggie. "Guess you're going to try to fight fire with fire, huh? Two bad my Fire-type Pokémon will be the superior one in this battle!"

"We'll see about that!" replied Paul.

The big and mighty Magmortar stood on the field, staring down Houndoom. While not gigantic, he stood a good foot taller than Houndoom. Houndoom wasn't intimidated, however, as the two Fire-type Pokémon were eager to battle. Magmortar raised an arm towards Houndoom while Houndoom growled some more.

"Two fire-type Pokémon one-on-one," commented Paul Sr. "This round ought to be interesting.

He raised his hand up. "Round four: Magmortar vs. Houndoom...BEGIN!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

Whew, and finally...it is done! Again, sorry about the long wait. I was going through a lot this past year. I promise that the next chapter won't take another eight months to write up and upload!

Looking back on it now, I realize that Regina didn't say a lot in this chapter. Originally, I was going to have her say her piece about everything, but I couldn't make it fit and keep the story going smoothly. Next chapter, however she'll have her say.

**Next time:** The battle continues between the two brothers as their father watch! Paul's down two Pokémon and his Magmortar is up against a battle-hungry Houndoom. However, he has more of a connection to Magmortar than Reggie does with his Houndoom. But will it be enough? And how will Paul be able to save Regina and Dawn? Can he really save them both or will he have to give up one of them?


End file.
